SMA Three Kingdoms
by ShinonMaru
Summary: Persahabatan Zhao Yun dan Jiang Wei membuat suasana sekolah mereka menjadi lebih berwarna dan penuh dengan tawa, siapa sangka Jiang Wei bertemu dengan sahabat lamanya yang tiba-tiba saja menghilang dan muncul ketika mereka mencari seorang perempuan dengan seragam sekolah Jin yang bekerja di warkop milik Pang Tong! Inilah dia kisah Zhao Yun dan teman2nya di SMA Three Kingdoms!
1. Prolog

**SMA Three Kingdoms (Prolog)**

Aaah... negara Cina, dimana zaman yang seharusnya merebutkan wilayah untuk di kuasi. Tetapi itu semua sudah berlalu karena Shu, Wu, Wei dan Jin bersatu. Dengan menggunakan teknologi yang sangat canggih mereka membuat kerajaan mereka menjadi lebih moderen, ah. Bukan itu yang harus ku deskripsikan kita beralih ke SMA DW. Yeeeeyyyy!

Di SMA ini dimana Shu, Wu, Wei dan Jin tergabung walau beda kepala sekolah, tetapi disana gedung mereka tergabung dengan fasilitas yang sama. Kita lihat tokoh utama Fanfiction ini siapa lagi kalau bukan Zhao Yun!

"yak, terima kasih terima kasih gue emang selalu menjadi tokoh utama di mana pun dan kapan pun."

"kau itu cuman tokoh utama sementara setelah itu aku akan menjadi si tokoh utama yang akan mengalahkanmu!"

"ya elah... ini si anak paling pintar di Shu ngarep amat jadi tokoh utama. Lu aja baru nongol di DW 7, gue dari DW sebelum-sebelumnya udah ada."

"tapi tapi-"

Penasaran dengan kisah Zhao Yun dan teman-temannya di SMA ini? Ikuti terus kisah mereka di Fanfiction ini!

.

.

.

.

.

Kependekan ya?


	2. Back to School

Yuhuuuu~ ShinonMaru disini~ oke, ini adalah ff DW saya yang pertama karena Shinon lagi senengnya nih sama DW sampai masuk ke fandomnya XD. Jadi semoga teman-teman suka dengan ff saya ^^.

.

.

WARNING: OOC, TYPO DSB.

Dynasty warriors © Koei

.

.

Happy reading~

* * *

 **Back to School**

Di pagi hari yang cerah dimana orang-orang melakukan aktivitasnya seperti biasa, tetapi hari ini adalah hari dimana anak-anak kembali bersekolah karena liburan sudah selesai. Yup, liburan sekolah untuk yang naik kelas dan yang masuk sekolah baru. Kita langsung saja ke sekolah favorite di Cina yaitu SMA Three Kingdoms, kenapa namanya Three Kingdoms? Karena sekolah ini terdiri dari Shu, Wu, Wei dan Jin. Lho kok ada Jin? Kasian juga kalo Jin kagak masuk, jadi Wei dan Jin itu di gabung.

Pasti kalian bertanya sekolah mana si yang paling elite? Tentu saja Wei dan Jin, kenapa sekolah mereka begitu elite? Karena fasilitasnya yang sangat memadai dari mulai dengan lapangan sekolah, kolam berenang, komputer, wifi gratis, kantin yang fasilitasnya bak restoran bintang 5, perpustakaannya melebihi perpustakaan milik Oxford, taman sekolah begitu juga dengan koridor dan aulanya seperti di hotel bintang 5, wow. Tidak hanya itu saja, murid-muridnya kebanyakan adalah idol dan kaya raya jadi tidak heran sekolah ini banyak mengadakan event atau konser.

Oke, cukup dengan sekolah Wei dan Jin. Kita kembali ke tokoh utama cerita ini yaitu Zhao Yun dari Shu. Seperti biasa sebelum masuk kelas dia sarapan dulu di kantin tentu saja makan nasi uduk buatan mang Meng Huo.

"nasi uduk buatan mang Meng Huo memang paling top." Kata Zhao Yun sambil melahap habis nasi uduknya.

Lalu datanglah sahabatnya si pintar Shu yaitu Jiang Wei sambil membawa buku sejarah. "hey, Zhao Yun selamat pagi."

"ah, pagi juga, tumben kamu datang kesini biasanya ke perpus dulu?"

"kan bosen juga kalo di perpus melulu sekali-kali aku sarapan bareng kamu." Jawab Jiang Wei, "mang, nasi uduk pakai ayam goreng 1 ya!"

"siap nak Jiang Wei!"

"jadi kamu di kelas mana?" tanya Zhao Yun.

"aku di kelas 11-1... banyak saingan deh..."

"ya elah lu kan murid paling pintar di Shu kenapa harus takut?"

"gak cuman di Shu aja, Wu dan Wei memiliki murid paling pintar... kamu ingatkan acara Ranking 1?"

"ingat, lawanmu itu Lu Xun dan Guo Jia bukan?"

"yup, mereka berdua sangat pintar hampir saja aku kalah oleh mereka." Jiang Wei mulai tidak bersemangat mengingat pertandingannya melawan si pintar Wu dan Wei itu.

"tenang aja kalau kamu mempertahankan kepintaranmu, aku yakin kamu tidak akan kalah oleh mereka berdua."

"iya..."

Lalu datanglah mbak Zhurong sambil membawa pesanan Jiang Wei. "maaf lama ya, ini pesananmu."

"akhirnya!" Jiang Wei langsung melahap nasi uduknya itu, sementara Zhao Yun bermain M BO di Hpnya.

Ketika mereka sedang asyik dengan aktivitas mereka masing-masing, tiba-tiba datanglah seorang laki-laki dengan ikat kepala berwarna hijau menepuk badan Zhao Yun dan mencet-mencet gak jelas di layar HP milik Zhao Yun.

"woy Zhao Yun pagi-pagi dah main MOB !"

" &nj#! T#* lu Ping! Gue jadi kagak dapet Penta kan!" bahasa di jaga Zhao Yun nanti Author musou kamu.

"kagak ngajak siiii." Laki-laki bernama Ping itu alias Guan Ping melirik ke nasi uduknya Jian Wei. "wesss bagi dong~"

"AAAA! AYAMKUUUU!"

"btw Ping, lu kelasnya dimana?" tanya Zhao Yun.

"hemm... kayaknya di 11-3 deh."

"yaelah... bosen gue sekelas ama lu mulu."

"emang lu doang?"

"Ping! Aku mencarimu kemana-mana ternyata disini!?" lalu datanglah seorang perempuan dengan wajah yang begitu datar tetapi menyeramkan. "kita itu disuruh ngurusin adik kelas yang baru masuk, kamu malah kabur kesini pak Zhuge liang sampai nyuruh aku buat nyariin kamu tau."

"eh, maaf Xingcai khilaf... yodah deh gue cabut duluan ya." Ping dan Xingcai pergi meninggalkan Zhao Yun dan Jiang Wei, biasa tugas sebagai OSIS itu benar-benar merepotkan.

"gue gak nyangka Xingcai bisa jadi ketua OSIS..." gumam Zhao Yun.

"wajar lah orang seperti dia memang cocok sebagai ketua OSIS apa lagi dia sangat populer di kalangan kakak dan adik kelas." Lanjut Jiang Wei.

"yodahlah kita cabut aja yuk."

"oke, mang uangnya aku taruh dekat piring ya!" teriak Jiang Wei.

* * *

Di perjalanan menuju kelas mereka masing-masing, Zhao Yun dan Jiang Wei terhalang oleh sekumpulan murid-murid laki-laki dan perempuan dari kelas lain yang sedang mengerumuni jendela sekolah seperti ngantri sembako sampai-sampai Zhao Yun dan Jiang Wei tidak bisa berjalan.

"duh ada apaan si nih rame-rame?!" kesal Zhao Yun.

"entah... em... permisi ini rame-rame ada apaan ya?" tanya Jiang Wei kepada salah satu murid.

"ada adik kelas cantik dan imut banget di lapangan!" jawab murid itu.

"hah? Adik kelas? Cantik dan imut? Wah jangan-jangan..." Zhao Yun langsung menerobos sekumpulan murid-murid itu dan melihat keluar jendela.

Disana banyak sekali siswa dan siswi baru dan terdapat siswi yang sangat menarik perhatian karena kecantikan dan keimutannya itu. Seorang siswi dengan rambut panjang berwarna hitam dengan kunciran rambut, wajahnya yang begitu mungil dan manis sampai-sampai tangan Zhao Yun rasanya ingin sekali mencubit pipinya itu.

"ternyata bener... itu Yinping."

"kau benar itu Yinping, ternyata dia masuk sini toh. Tapi kenapa dia masuk kesini? Apa dia ingin mengikuti kakak-kakaknya?" tanya Jiang Wei sambil memperhatikan siswi bernama Yinping itu.

"kayaknya si bukan itu deh..."

"HEY! NGAPAIN PADA NGUMPUL DISINI?! CEPAT MASUK KE KELAS MASING-MASING!" sebuah teriakan ilahi dari guru olahraga yaitu pak Zhang Fei yang di kenal suka mabuk itu.

"HIIIIYYYY I-IYA PAK!"

.

.

Di kelas 11-3...

Yup, disinilah dia kelas Zhao Yun. Bisa dibilang kebanyakan murid di 11-3 ini adalah anak-anak yang paling heboh sampai Zhao Yun ikut-ikutan heboh, lho kok? Lanjut-lanjut! Terlihat Zhao Yun yang masih asyiknya melanjutkan bermain Mob selagi tidak ada guru. Jangan di tiru ya teman-teman.

"dikit lagi... dikit lagi... dan... YESSSS MENANG! YEHAAA JADI EPIC DEH!"

"WOY BERISIK!" teriak Zhang Bao yang duduk di depan Zhao Yun.

"BODO! WEEE!"

"DASAR RAMBUT EKOR KUDA!"

"DASAR RAMBUT RUNCING!"

"JUSTICE!"

Hah? Apa? Oh, ternyata itu Ma Chao si maniak Justice.

"INI JUGA APA LAGI MALAH JUSTICE!"

"LEBIH BAIK JUSTICE DARI PADA RAMBUT EKOR KUDA KAYAK LU!"

"DEMI JENGGOT GUAN YU LU-"

"ADA APA INI BAWA-BAWA JENGGOT SAYA?!"

Wohoho, datanglah seorang pak tua dengan jenggot yang begitu panjang dan sangat terawat itu ampe Author mengira itu rambutnya juga. Author langsung di seruduk ama Red Hare.

Satu kelas pun langsung terdiam begitu juga dengan Zhao Yun langsung duduk dengan berkeringat dingin _'duh mampus gue'._ Pak tua itu berjalan menuju mejanya dan menatap semua murid-muridnya dengan tajam.

' _mampus gue! Mampus gue! Mana tadi ngomong jenggotnya kenceng banget lagi!'_

"HEY KAMU!"

"I-IYA PAK! MAAF PAK! MAAF! SAYA KHILAF PAK! TOLONG PAK JANGAN HUKUM SAYA PAK!" Zhao Yun berdiri sambil membukukan badannya berkali-kali.

"saya tidak nunjuk kamu."

"e-eh?"

"KAMU ZHANG BAO!"

"HAH! I-IYA PAK?"

"NGAPAIN KAMU LIAT-LIAT KELUAR?! PENGEN IKUTAN?!"

"hah... e-enggak pak! S-saya cuman liatin si Ping pak!"

"lu naksir ama kakak gue? Dasar homo ckckck." Guan Xing elus dada.

"BUKAN!"

"sudah-sudah, cukup bercandanya sekarang waktunya serius." Guan Yu ngelus jenggotnya yang panjang itu, "sekarang bapak adalah wali kelas kalian bapak harap kalian semua betah sama saya."

Semua murid hanya bisa pasrah bukan karena apa, hanya saja Guan Yu adalah orang yang sangat gila dengan kedisiplinan salah sedikit saja mungkin sudah di musuo olehnya. Tapi menurut Ping dan Xing itu sudah biasa karena mereka sudah merasakannya di rumah.

"sekarang kita lagsung saja pilih siapa yang akan menjadi pengurus kelas." Ujar Guan Yu, "ada yang berminat?"

Bukannya angkat tangan semua murid malah ada yang tengok kanan-kiri, nyuruh temannya biar jadi ketua kelas, tidur, makan- lho.

"lu aja Bao." Kata Xing.

"ogah, ribet tau jadi ketua kelas mending lu aja Yun."

"kenapa jadi gue? Ogah amat."

"tar gw kasih skin Zolong deh yang epic."

"mentang-mentang dia itu gue yang kw dan skinnya itu keren bukan berati gue bakalan mau jadi ketua kelas, tapi boleh juga si." Zhao Yun di lempar Author.

"gak ada yang mau nih? Ya sudah bapak saja yang pilih, Zhao Yun kamu yang jadi ketua kelas ya dan Ma Chao kamu jadi wakilnya."

"EEEEEH?! PAK SAYA GAK MAU!"

"ATAS NAMA KEADILAN SAYA JUGA GAK MAU PAK PASANGAN AMA DIA!"

"KALIAN PILIH, NAMA KALIAN SAYA CORET ATAU TETAP MENJALANKAN PERINTAH SAYA?"

"e... yang kedua pak..." jawab mereka berdua.

"bagus, lalu sekretarisnya Ma Dai dan bendaharanya Xing."

"oke pak~" jawab Ma Dai dengan santainya.

"yah... ayah... kenapa harus aku yang jadi bendahara?"

"gpp, biar nagihnya enak." Guan Yu senyum-senyum sendiri.

"kayaknya gue tau nih maksudnya..." gumam Zhao Yun.

Setelah menentukan siapa yang bakal jadi pengurus kelas Guan Yu menyuruh Ma Dai untuk mencatat jadwal pelajaran dan jadwal piket.

"waduh buku absennya ketinggalan, Zhao Yun tolong ambilkan di ruang guru."

"iya pak..."

Zhao Yun pergi meninggalkan kelasnya dengan malas, ya. Malas karena dia jadi ketua kelas apa lagi wakilnya Ma Chao. Ketika sampai di pintu ruang guru Zhao Yun bertemu dengan Jiang Wei.

"Jiang Wei kamu ngapain? Bolos ya?"

"enak aja aku disuruh ama pak Huang Zhong ngambil buku absen."

"wah itu kakek sama pikunnya ama tu guru berjenggot." Kata Zhao Yun pelan.

"kamu bilang apa?"

"enggak, btw kamu jadi ketua kelas?"

"iya nih... kedua kalinya aku jadi ketua kelas males banget..."

"hoho, senasib."

Zhao Yun memasuki ruang guru tersebut dan mengambil absen kelas, setelah itu mereka pergi ke kelas mereka masing-masing dan memulai kegilaan mereka di kelas.

* * *

Jam 14.00

Bel pulang yang paling di nantikan pun berbunyi, semua murid bergembira meninggalkan sekolah terkecuali Zhao Yun dan Ma Chao, mereka harus mengikuti rapat untuk semua ketua dan wakil kelas. Apa saja yang di bahas dari rapat ini? Mulai dari peratuan kelas, tata tertib dan apa saja yan harus di lakukan oleh ketua dan wakil kelas.

"duh males banget dah ikut rapat rasanya pengen bolos..." keluh Zhao Yun.

"lu mau nama lu di coret?" tanya Ma Chao.

"ya gak si..."

Lalu datanglah Jiang Wei dan Xingcai. "hay Zhao Yun dan Ma Chao."

"weh ada si pintar dan si datar."

"apa maksud kamu dengan datar Ma Chao?" tanya Xingcai dengan tatapan death glare.

"e-eh... enggak..."

"Xingcai kamu jadi wakil ketua kelas?" tanya Zhao Yun.

"hemm... iya... aku baru masuk kelas langsung dipilih jadi wakil ketua kelas, jadi apa boleh buat."

"untungnya kamu jadi wakil, kalau jadi ketua mungkin kelas kamu makin suram."

"kamu bilang apa?" Xingcai sudah mempersiapkan pedang dan perisainya, lho dapet dari mana tuh?

Zhao Yun pun terdiam. "itu pedang ama perisai dapet dari mana coba..."

"anu... permisi kakak-kakak... apa benar ini ruang rapat?"

Terdengar suara perempuan yang sangat familiar di telinga mereka dan ya benar sekali bahwa perempuan itu adalah siswi yang menjadi pusat perhatian di sekolah itu.

"Yinping?"

"ah, ternyata benar kalian teman-teman kakakku! Kupikir aku tadi salah orang." kata Yinping sambil menghela nafas lega.

"ya benar disini ruang rapat." Jawab Xingcai, "kamu jadi ketua kelas?"

"iya kak, saya jadi ketua kelas tetapi wakilnya hari ini tidak hadir..."

Zhao Yun mengangkat alis sebelahnya, "memang kenapa dengan wakilnya?"

"dia izin pulang duluan karena sakit, mungkin karena terlalu lama di lapangan dan cuaca juga sedang panas."

"pak Liu Bei lama si ceramahnya..."

Lalu datanglah seorang guru yang sangat cantik, walaupun dia sudah menikah dan suaminya adalah wakil kepala sekolah yaitu pak Zhuge Liang, guru itu menjadi guru favorite di sekolah Shu karena kecantikan dan kepintarannya dalam merakit sesuatu. Sebenarnya itu jagoan Author lho hoho~.

"lho, kalian kok masih diluar? Ayo cepat masuk rapat sudah mau dimulai." Ucap guru itu.

"baik bu Yueying."

Skip time (bilang aja Authornya males nyeritain).

Ma Chao melihat jam tangannya, "gila udah jam 19.00 aja itu rapat lama bener ya padahal cuman ngasih peraturan kelas aja."

"soalnya kebanyakan hebohnya daripada rapat." Sindir Xingcai.

Ma Chao pun terdiam, dia merasa tersindir karena di ruang rapat dia lah yang paling heboh pasti kalian tahu dia hebohnya seperti apa. Di depan gerbang terdapat 3 orang laki-laki seperti sedang menunggu seseorang, 3 orang laki-laki itu terlihat sedang asyik dengan HP mereka masing-masing sambil teriak-teriak gak jelas.

"Xing cepetan bantuin gue lawan Lorod!"

"sabar bawel gue lagi otw ini!"

"duh gue pake acara mati segala lagi."

"lho, bukannya itu Zhang Bao, Guan Ping ama Guan Xing ya? Lagi ngapain tuh sampe teriak-teriak gitu?" tanya Jiang Wei.

"biasanya main game yang lagi rame itu." Jawab Zhao Yun.

Lalu dengan antusiasnya Yinping berlari menghampiri 3 manusia heboh itu, dia senang bukan karena sang kakak menunggunya melainkan dia senang karena 'orang itu' menunggunya.

"kak Bao! Kakak menungguku?" tanya Yinping di sebelahnya.

Zhang Bao tersentak sampai dia salah pencet, "ANJAY KEPENCET ULTI, e-eh... iya..."

"si g#bl*k ngapain ulti bodong, dah tau CD ulti hero lu lama." Kesal Xing.

"kok kakaknya sendiri kagak di tanyain?" Ping ngarep.

"siapa kamu?"

JLEB, sebuah tusukan maut dari ucapannya yang di keluarkan dari Yinping kepada kedua kakaknya itu. "jahat..." Ping langsung guling-guling nangis.

"WOY, MASIH WAR JUGA MALAH GULING-GULING!"

"kalian nungguin disini dari jam 2? Niat amat." Kata Jiang Wei.

"sebelum kita disini kita nongkrong dulu di kantin sekolah Wei, mayan kan wifi gratis terus kenceng banget." Jawab Ping sambil memainkan Hpnya.

"niat amat ampe ke sekolah yang elite itu demi wifi, gue aja ogah kesono anak-anaknya pada songong semua apa lagi ketemu ama si anak kepala sekolah itu ama pacarnya." Kata Zhao Yun.

Memang murid-murid di sekolah Wei-Jin itu di kenal sombong-sombong hanya karena mereka itu idol dan kaya raya, murid-murid dari Shu dan Wu yang datang ke sekolah itu saja sudah di ejek apa lagi dengan Shu yang fasilitasnya pas-pasan yang mampir ke sekolah itu, banyak sekali omongon pedas keluar dari murid-murid Wei-Jin itu.

"walaupun banyak yang ngomongin, kita mah cuek aja lagian kan sekolah ini di gabung jadi kita berhak dong ke sekolah mereka, itupun juga bukan hak mereka buat ngelarang kita untuk ke sekolah mereka. Mantab jiwa semua tower musuh dah abis kemon guys langsung aja abisin."

"ini sudah malam lebih baik kita cepat-cepat pulang deh." Kata Jiang Wei sambil melihat jam tangannya yang sudah menunjuk pukul 19.25.

* * *

Mereka pun berpisah di pertigaan jalan, Zhao Yun dan Jiang Wei menuju kosan mereka yang tidak terlalu jauh dari sekolah. Tetapi sebelum itu, seperti biasa sebelum ke kosan mereka pergi ke warkop milik Pang Tong si guru Kimia.

"pak, pesan seperti biasa ya!"

"siap nak Zhao Yun." Pang Tong langsung membuat pesanan Zhao Yun.

"kita cari meja kosong dulu yuk." Ajak Jiang Wei.

"oke... tuh kosong mayan deket TV." Zhao Yun dan Jiang Wei menuju meja yang dekat dengan TV tersebut.

"duh bete banget besok dah langsung belajar Matematika mana 4 jam lagi." Keluh Zhao Yun.

"gitu aja udah ngeluh gimana nanti belajar Kimia, melek deh." Zhao Yun langsung membengkap mulut Jiang Wei. "mmmmm!"

"lu b#g0 amat si! Dah tau disini ada pak Pang Tong!" Zhao Yun melirik Pang Tong yang sedang asyiknya ngipas-ngipas sate dengan kipasnya yang besar itu.

"puah..! maaf khilaf."

"kalau Kimia sih masih mending dari pada MTK, soalnya seempret tapi jawaban bejibun."

"menurutku MTK itu mudah asal kau paham saja."

"orang pintar mah beda..." gumam Zhao Yun.

Lalu datanglah seorang perempuan dengan memakai seragam sekolah ya tertutup dengan celemek, "maaf menunggu ini pesanannya."

Mata Zhao Yun tertarik dengan seragam sekolah yang di kenakan oleh perempuan tersebut, dia sedikit melirik ke arah seragam itu. _"seragam itu... bukankah itu seragam dari sekolah Jin?"_

"selamat menikmati." Perempuan itu tersenyum dan pergi menuju dapur.

"hey Jiang Wei apa kau tadi melihat seragam yang dikenakan oleh perempuan tadi?" tanya Zhao Yun.

"tidak, aku tidak memperhatikan perempuan itu soalnya aku tadi menonton acara di TV." Jawab Jiang Wei sambil menyeruput kopinya, "memang kenapa?"

"tidak... hanya saja aku lihat seragamnya itu berwarna biru muda... dan aku berpikir dia itu dari sekolah Jin."

"Zhao Yun, tidak hanya Jin saja yang warna seragamnya biru muda SMA lain warna seragamnya juga ada yang biru muda." Ujar Jiang Wei, "lagian mana mungkin ada murid dari Jin yang bekerja di tempat seperti ini."

"ucapanmu itu memang benar si... tapi aku tetap penasaran dengan perempuan tadi." Zhao Yun pun menyeruput kopinya.

Zhao Yun memang sangat penasaran dengan perempuan berseragam sekolah biru muda itu apa lagi dengan warna rambutnya yang begitu sangat mencolok, dia juga tidak sengaja melihat simbol sekolahnya yaitu Qilin. Seingat Zhao Yun lambang dari sekolah Jin itu adalah Qilin tetapi dia segera menghiraukannya, dia mungkin saja salah lihat, bisa saja yang dia lihat itu adalah naga karena Zhao Yun tidak teralu jelas melihatnya.

Tak terasa waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 21.00 dan Pang Tong pun juga ingin menutup warkopnya, Zhao Yun dan Jiang Wei pun menuju kosan mereka. Kosan mereka tidak terlalu besar tetapi kosan itu sudah sangat nyaman bagi mereka.

"sampai ketemu besok Zhao Yun, selamat malam."

"malam juga."

Mereka pun memasuki kamar mereka masing-masing dan menantikan hari esok, di hari kedua mereka bersekolah dengan peristiwa-peristiwa yang akan menantikan mereka.


	3. Reunion

**Reunion**

Di jam pertama yaitu Matematika adalah pelajaran yang paling di favoritekan oleh murid-murid, ya favorite... itu kata guru. Guru pelajaran Matematika adalah Xu Shu guru yang sangat populer di kalangan siswi yang tipe cowok mereka adalah brewokan tapi yang muda ya. Oke cukup dengan Xu Shu. Kita langsung saja kembali ke cerita.

" #$^8*&^%((*)&# 0, sampai situ sudah mengerti?" tanya Xu Shu pada semua murid-murid 11-3 itu. Ngomong apa si pak.

"ngerti paaaaaak...!" jawab mereka serentak walau dalam hati mereka berkata, _"ngomong apa si ni guru?"_

Terlihat Zhao Yun cuman melongo saja dan tersadar saat Ma Chao menepuk pundaknya, "bro lu ngerti?"

"kagak, lu sendiri?"

"kagak dong~" mereka berdua pun senyum-senyum dan tos, WOY.

"baiklah kerjakan latihan soal di halaman 5 ya, bapak tinggal dulu ingat jangan berisik. Ketua kelas bapak serahkan sama kamu ya." Xu Shu pun pergi meninggalkan kelas, dan inilah dia pasar kelas pun di mulai.

Zhao Yun dan Ma Chao menghampiri Guan Xing yang di kenal sebagai murid pintar, tapi kenapa dia di kelas 11-3 ya bukan di 11-1 atau 11-2. Tidak ada yang tahu dan Author pun juga tidak tahu.

"Xing ajarin dong, gue gak ngerti sama sekali."

"kalau Matematika aja pada ke gue semua, ujung-ujungnya gue yang ngerjain lu semua tinggal nyalin." Cibir Xing.

"karena kalau pelajaran Matematika harus di kerjakan sama-sama, kalau gak di kerjakan sama-sama nanti gak selesai-selesai." Ngeles Zhao Yun.

"woy, ngerjain bareng-bareng kagak ngajak." Zhang Bao datang bersama Ma Dai sambil membawa bangku, "udah ampe nomor berapa?"

"ini juga bocah malah ikut-ikutan." Xing makin pusing dan cuman bisa elus dada dengan kelakuan 4 temannya. Tunggu, dimana Ping?

"si Ping dah tobat tuh kayaknya, liat dia kayaknya serius banget tuh." Zhao Yun memperhatikan Ping yang sedang seriusnya mengerjakan tugas yang di berikan oleh Xu Shu sampai kepalanya terhalang oleh buku.

"inilah keadilan yang sebenarnya." Ma Chao terharu.

Xing memperhatikan kakaknya walau kepalanya terhalang oleh buku, dia tau apa yang sebenarnya yang di lakukan oleh kakaknya itu, "lu pada yakin kalau kakak gue dah tobat?"

Mereka bereempat saling bertatapan dan menatap kembali Xing, "kagak."

Xing pun menghela nafas dan menghampiri kakaknya dan mengambil buku yang menghalangi kepala Ping. Daaaan, yak terlihat Ping yang sedang asyiknya berada di dalam mimpinya itu sampai-sampai mejanya banjir di penuhi oleh air liurnya. Euuuwww.

GUBRAKK

"DIA TIDUR!?"

"em... aku naik Unicorn... yeyy~ zzzzzzzzzzzzz..." sepertinya Ping sedang mimpi berada di dunia fantasynya.

Zhao Yun pun senyum-senyum sendiri dan sepertinya dia mendapat ide yang jahil, "HP mana HP? Pinjem dong." Zhao Yun langsung merebut HP milik Ma Dai.

"AAAA! AKU LAGI GAMBAR!"

Zhao Yun langsung memfoto wajah tidur Ping, "ganteng dikit cekrek, ganteng banyak cekrek, ganteng banget~" woy iklan jaman kapan itu.

"Xing tolong fotoin dong." Zhao Yun menyerahkan HP milik Ma Dai ke Guan Xing, dia pun segera berpose anti mainstrim di dekat Guan Ping yang sedang pulasnya tertidur.

"ikutan bro!" Ma Chao, Zhang Bao dan Ma Dai pun juga ikutan berfoto di dekat Ping. Duh, orang mah bangunin ini malah di foto coba.

"pak Xu Shu dateng! Pak Xu Shu dateng!" teriak salah satu murid yang bertugas sebagai penjaga pintu untuk memastikan apakah ada guru atau tidak.

"eh! Eh! Bangunin tuh bocah tar di marahin!" teriak murid itu heboh sendiri kayak kedatangan batu-batu dari atas.

BRAKK...PRANGG..GEDEBUKKK... Zhao Yun mendorong Guan Ping dengan kekuatan sepuluh tangan yang langsung menyebabkan Ping terjungkal dengan tidak elitnya dari bangku yang ia tiduri. Alih-alih bangun, tuh bocah gak tau diri malah melanjutkan kegiatan bermimpinya di atas lantai kelas yang sangat memprihatinkan karena langsung retak saat Ping terjungkal di atasnya.

"NI BOCAH BUKANNYA BANGUN MALAH LANJUTIN MIMPINYA. MANA LANTAINYA AMPE RETAK LAGI!" karena cara tadi tidak mempan, Zhao Yun pun menendang-nendang Guan Ping dan alhasil Guan Ping terbangun dengan seragam penuh dengan debu karena di tendang oleh Zhao Yun.

"e-eh! Siapa si nih ganggu amat orang lagi enak-enak juga?!" Ping terlihat kesal dengan wajah yang terlihat abstrak, dia menyadari bahwa lantai yang ia injaki itu retak. "ini kenapa lantainya bisa retak ya?"

"ITU SALAH LU OON! SONO BALIK KE KURSI LU PAK XU SHU OTW KESINI!" teriak Zhao Yun.

Butuh waktu beberapa detik untuk Ping sadar karena otaknya masih belum konek dengan dunia nyatanya dan... "OH IYA ASTAGA DRAGOOON! TUGASNYA BELOM GUE KERJAIN!"

"udah santai aja si, pak Xu Shu kan orangnya gak gampang marah." Ucap Bao dengan santainya.

"i-iya si..."

"eh udah duduk-duduk!"

Kelas pun menjadi sunyi sesunyi di pemakaman, ada yang pura-pura nulis walau tidak mengerti, ada yang baca-baca dan ada yang komat-kamit baca doa. Mereka hanya tinggal menunggu saja guru Matematika mereka memasuki kelas tetapi ada satu hal yang menjanggal di perasaan mereka. Entah ada angin apa, perasaan mereka menjadi takut bukan karena Xu Shu yang sebentar lagi akan memasuki kelas, hanya saja mereka berpikir bahwa bukan dia lah yang akan masuk ke kelas mereka.

" _kok perasaan gue gak enak ya?"_ gumam Zhao Yun di dalam hatinya.

Walaupun mereka belum melihat siapa yang akan masuk itu mereka sudah tahu siapa yang akan memasuki kelas mereka, dengan aura hitam yang masuk ke dalam kelas mereka dan terdengar sebuah lagu yang begitu horror bagi mereka begitu juga dengan para player DW. Ya benar sekali. It's...

"IT'S LU BUUUUUU!"

"AAAAAA! LU BU IS HEREEE!" teriak Ping dengan histerisnya.

Lu Bu di kenal sebagai guru BK PALING SADIS di SMA Three Kingdoms, bisa dibilang dia selalu saja melakukan pemeriksaan secara mendadak. Jika salah satu murid melakuan kesalahan sedikit saja... tamatlah sudah, dan sepertinya Guan Ping sedang dalam masalah.

"HARI INI ADA PEMERIKSAAN KEBERSIHAN! BAPAK AKAN KELILING UNTUK MEMERIKSA KUKU KALIAN!" Lu Bu langsung berjalan memeriksa kuku murid-murid daaan... "INI KENAPA KUKUNYA PANJANG SEKALI?!" tanpa berpikir panjang Lu Bu langsung mensabet tangan murid itu dengan kekuatan musounya.

"duh Zhao Yun gimana neh... lantainya retak gegara lu dorong si Ping..." Ma Chao berbisik pada Zhao Yun dengan wajah pucat.

Zhao Yun terdiam beberapa saat, belum sempat menjawab pertanyaan Ma Chao. Tiba-Tiba Xu Shu muncul di belakang mereka, "ini kenapa lantainya bisa retak?"

"p-pak Xu Shu... l-lantainya retak k-karena saya dorong si Ping sampai jatuh... d-dan lantainya retak..." jawab Zhao Yun dengan gagapnya, "tolongin saya pak... saya takut pak..."

Xu Shu langsung terdiam dan memikirkan cara untuk membantu Zhao Yun, "kalau tidak salah jam segini pak Lu Bu izin untuk menjemput anaknya di bandara..." gumamnya. Xu Shu langsung menghampiri Lu Bu, "anu... pak Lu Bu bukankah sekarang bapak ingin menjemput anak bapak?"

Lu Bu melihat jam dinding kelas dan teringat untuk menjemput anaknya, "astaga saya lupa! Ya sudah saya minta tolong sama bu Diaochan untuk menggantikan saya melakukan pemeriksaan. Terima kasih sudah mengingatkan." Lu Bu segera meninggalkan kelas dengan tergesa-gesa.

"ALHAMDULILLAH! TERIMA KASIH PAK XU SHU!" teriak seluruh murid di kelas itu dengan kompak.

"e-eh? I-iya sama-sama, untuk masalah lantainya nanti bapak yang akan bicara sama bu Diaochan." Ujar Xu Shu, "tapi Zhao Yun kamu tetap harus bertanggung jawab." Lanjutnya.

"akhirnya bisa ketemu ama bu Diaochan lagi, seger dah ni mata." Terlihat Guan Ping sangat antusias bertemu dengan Diaochan begitu juga dengan anak-anak cowok lainnya.

"hati-hati aja kalo ngelirik bu Diaochan, bisa-bisa kena tebasan maut lu." Kata Zhao Yun sambil membereskan buku-bukunya. "btw, pelajaran selanjutnya apaan?"

Ma Chao melihat kertas jadwal yang di tempelkan di tembok kelas, "hmm... Sejarah bro, gurunya... wali kelas kita si..." jawabnya dengan sedikit lemas.

 _Kring kring kring_

"baiklah, hari ini sampai di sini dulu tugas tadi di jadikan PR saja kita ketemu lagi hari Jum'at ya. Dan kalau guru-guru pada nanya itu lantainya retak kenapa bilang aja, kejatuhan barang berat." Ujar Xu Shu sambil membereskan buku-bukunya dan berlalu meninggalkan kelas.

Kelas pun menjadi sunyi, tidak ada sama sekali keributan seperti mengobrol atau bercanda. Lagi pula tidak ada topik yang harus mereka bicarakan dan bercanda bisa kapan saja mereka lakukan. Untuk menghilangkan bosan, mereka membuka leptop mereka masing-masing karena sekolah mereka sistem pembelajarannya menggunakan leptop jadi setiap siswa/siswi di haruskan memiliki leptop.

Sambil menunggu guru Sejarah mereka tidak lain wali kelas mereka, Zhao Yun membuka leptopnya dan lebih memilih untuk mendengarkan lagu, lagu tersebut mengingatkannya dengan sahabat kecilnya yang selalu mendengarkan lagu itu bersama - sama. Setiap not dan lyric lagu memasuki pendengarannya dan membuat dirinya rileks mengabaikan sekitarnya.

.

.

.

" _hey Yun, ayo kita menangkap serangga!"_

" _huh? Tidak ah! Aku malas..."_

" _ayolah... aku ingin sekali menangkap serangga... ayo! Ayo! Ayo"_

" _hah... iya iya..."_

" _yeaaah! Ayooo!"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

BRAAAKK! "woy Yun! Gue panggil berapa kali juga, cabut headset lu! Pak Guan Yu mo otw!" kata Ma Chao sambil me geprak meja Zhao Yun.

"h-hah! O-oh iya ya...!" dengan tergesa-gesa Zhao Yun langsung mencabut headsetnya dari leptopnya dan memasukkan ke dalam tasnya tidak peduli dengan lipatan tali headsetnya yang berantakan itu.

Suara geseran pintu kelas mereka membuat seisi kelas itu tertarik untuk melihat siapa yang memasuki kelas mereka itu. Seorang pak tua dengan jenggot panjang dan lebat memasuki kelas mereka dan menuju meja guru.

"selamat pagi anak-anak, kembali lagi dengan saya si jenggot indah sebagai wali kelas sekaligus guru Sejarah kalian." Ucap guru itu dengan bangganya samil mengelus jenggot panjangnya itu. "yak, langsung saja kita mulai pelajarannya. Buka halaman 5!"

Zhao Yun segera membuka buku sejarahnya sambil menompang dagu, dia hanya memandangi bukunya sambil memainkan pensil dan mengabaikan apa yang di terangi oleh guru Sejarah itu. _"serangga..."_

"ZHAO YUN!"

Sontak Zhao Yun langsung terbangun dari lamuannya dan segera berdiri, "i-iya pak?!"

"kamu memperhatikan tidak si? Bapak lihat kamu melamun saja."

"kalau memperhatikan coba saya tanya, kuda Red Hare itu aslinya punya siapa?" pak Guan Yu kayaknya itu terlalu mudah deh.

"ah gampang itu pak, punya pak Lu Bu pak." Jawab Zhao Yun mantab.

"SALAH! ASLINYA PUNYA SAYA!"

"LAH KOK GITU PAK?! KAN ASLINYA PUNYA PAK LU BU!"

"pak Cao Cao sudah memberikan kuda itu kepada saya jadi Red Hare resmi punya saya, Red Hare juga sudah saya modifikasi. Pak Lu Bu juga sudah pasrah." Ucap guru itu sambil tersenyum bangga.

Sementara itu...

"HUACHOOOO!"

"Ayah kenapa? Ayah sakit?" tanya seorang perempuan berambut silver nan pendek itu.

"gak apa-apa Lingqi, Ayah cuman ngerasa ada yang membicarakan Ayah saja."

Kita kembali ke kelas 11-3 ternyata Zhao Yun dan guru berjenggot itu masih mendebatkan pemilik asli Red Hare, udah woy bukannya belajar malah debatin Red Hare. Red Hare untuk kita semuaaa~

Author di musuo Red Hare.

"tapi pak, Red Hare kan aslinya punya pak Lu Bu... walaupun jadi kuda rebutan si..."

"di bilang itu punya saya. Udah salah, ngotot lagi. Tadi kamu juga tidak memperhatikan saya menerangkan. Sudah, sekarang kamu lari dari SMA Wei ampe sini." Tegas Guan Yu.

"ADUH PAAAAAKKK, HUKUMANNYA GAK BISA YANG LAIN APA?!"

"MAU LARI ATAU NGERANGKUM SEMUA BUKU SEJARAH DI PERPUSTAKAAN WEI?!"

"la-lari pak..."

"ya sudah sana kerjakan, lakukan sampai jam istirahat kedua."

Zhao Yun hanya bisa menghela nafas dan pasrah dengan hukumannya sementara teman – temannya menertawakannya termasuk dengan Guan Ping yang tertawanya sangat besar sampai – sampai Ayahnya melemparkan penghapus ke mulutnya.

* * *

Kita lihat keadaan Zhao Yun, sepertinya dia sedang menjalankan hukumannya dengan baik walaupun Zhao Yun menjadi bahan tontonan murid – murid yang di lewatinya. Tapi, bersyukurlah Zhao Yun karena masih jam pelajaran jadi tidak banyak murid – murid yang menontonnya.

"Sialan." Desisnya, "pertanyaan... bodoh... macam... apa itu... hanya... karena... Red Hare... jadi... di hukum..." "ini... kenapa... gue... ngomong... kayak... Wei yan...?" sambil ngos – ngosan.

Akhirnya Zhao Yun sampai di sekolah Jin, karena cuacanya sangat terik terpaksa Zhao Yun harus lari di koridor sekolah Jin dari pada pingsan dan hangus terbakar? Lebih baik cari tempat yang adem buat lari~

"duh... capek... berhenti sebentar ah... hosh... hosh..."

Zhao Yun pun berhenti di koridor sekolah Jin yang sepi itu, _'untung aja masih jam belajar, kalo gak. Bisa – bisa aku jadi bahan tontonan dan ejekan.'_ Ucapnya dalam hati.

Zhao Yun melihat koridor sekolah Jin yang sangat _mewah_ itu, banyak sekali penghargaan dan foto – foto yang terpajang di koridor tersebut. "tidak heran sekolah ini sangat terkenal.."

"lanjut lari deh bentar lagi mau jam istirahat." Zhao Yun melanjutkan larinya dengan sedikit cepat sebelum dia menjadi bahan tontonan, "waduh, ada orang."

Zhao Yun melihat ada seseorang sedang membawa tumpukan buku sampai – sampai dia wajahnya tak terlihat, dia tahu orang itu adalah perempuan di lihat dari seragamnya dan _bawahnya._ Zhao Yun pun mengabaikan orang itu dan segera melewatinya -

" _tunggu sebentar..."_ Zhao Yun terhenti sesaat dan melirik kembali perempuan tadi, _"rambut berwarna silver dan di kuncir ekor kuda..._

" _maaf menunggu ini pesanannya."_

"Ah! Benar! Perempuan yang di kedai pak Pang Tong!" Zhao Yun menepok kepalanya.

 _Teng Tong Teng_

"ah sial! Kenapa di saat seperti ini baru bel! Ya sudahlah nanti saja." Zhao Yun segera kembali menuju sekolahnya dengan sedikit kesal dengan suara bel istirahat itu. "kalau di liat – liat sepertinya dia petugas perpustakaan." Pikirnya. Di lihat dari lengan kanannya menggunakan _Armband_ biru dengan gambar buku _,_ dia berpikir kalau perempuan itu adalah petugas perpustakaan dan akan lebih mudah bagi Zhao Yun untuk bertemu dengannya.

Di kantin Shu...

"Heh?" "Kamu bertemu dengan perempuan yang di warkop pak Pang Tong semalam?" tanya Jiang Wei sedikit memiringkan kepalanya.

Zhao Yun mengangguk, "setelah pulang sekolah nanti aku langsung ke perpustakaan Jin dan melihat dengan langsung, apa benar dia itu perempuan di warkop pak Pang Tong."

"Kenapa tidak langsung tanyakan saja kepada pak Pang Tong soal itu?"

"Kalau di sekolah gak berani deh aku ketemu ama dia." Zhao Yun langsung sweatdrop. Setiap di sekolah Pang Tong selalu membuat eksperimen aneh di lab IPA sampai – sampai sering terjadi suara ledakan di lab tersebut. Zhao Yun ingat betul saat dia ingin mengumpulkan laporan IPA, baru sampai di depan pintu, Zhao Yun terkena ledakan dari eksperimen Pang Tong mengakibatkan dia absen selama seminggu.

"Ahh... aku mengerti kok."

"Kalo gitu bareng aja yuk!" ajak Zhao Yun dengan semangat.

"Eh? Kenapa harus ajak aku juga?"

"Yah temenin kek, masa cuman gue doang gak asik tau."

"Hahh... baiklah akan aku temani, lagian aku senggang kok." Jawab Jiang Wei sambil tersenyum.

 _Skip Time_

Setelah selesai jam pelajaran, Zhao Yun dan Jiang Wei segera menuju perpustakaan Jin. Jiang Wei ingin sekali bertanya kenapa Zhao Yun sangat ingin bertemu dengan perempuan itu tetapi entah kenapa hatinya bilang untuk tidak menanyakan itu kepada sahabatnya ini. Entah apa yang di pikirkan Zhao Yun sampai – sampai dia sangat tertarik dengan perempuan itu. _Tertarik_ nya itu beda lagi yaaa.

"Waaahh, sekolah Jin kalau sudah mulai gelap bagus juga ya. Aku sudah seperti berada di hotel bintang 7 saja." Kagum Jiang Wei melihat isi sekolah Jin tersebut.

"Gak heran ini sekolah incaran para murid – murid kaya." Balas Zhao Yun.

Di perjalanan, Jiang Wei tidak sengaja mendengar obrolan dua murid perempuan kelas 10.

"Hey hey, apa kau sudah dengar katanya ada Kakak kelas 11 yang sangat tampan! Tetapi dia sangat sombong dan narsis." Ucap si murid A.

"Kudengar dia baru masuk hari ini. Tapi kenapa ya dia baru masuk sekarang?" tanya si murid B.

"Dengar – dengar si... dia tiba – tiba menghilang di semester satu sampai tidak ada kabar. Dan kejutan, dia tiba – tiba masuk." Ucap si murid A lagi.

"heeeehhh... aku jadi penasaran dengan Kakak kelas itu..."

" _Sombong dan narsis...? apa jangan – jangan...!"_

"Hey Jiang Wei! Kenapa kamu diam saja? Ayo cepat." Teriak Zhao Yun menyadarkan Jiang Wei.

"Ah! M-maaf Yun!" Jiang Wei segera menyusul Zhao Yun.

Di depan perpustakaan Jin.

"Nah sampai juga." Kata Zhao Yun.

Jiang Wei hanya diam saja, dia masih memikirkan obrolan murid perempuan tadi soal anak laki – laki yang di kenal _sombong dan narsis_ itu. Dia jadi teringat dengan sahabat lamanya yang memiliki sifat yang sama seperti itu.

Zhao Yun menepuk bahu Jiang Wei, "Hey Jiang Wei, kau ini kenapa si? Dari tadi kau hanya diam saja sepeti sedang ada masalah?" tanya Zhao Yun.

Jiang Wei menggelengkan kepalanya. "tidak kok, aku baik – baik saja. Ayo kita langsung saja temui perempuan itu." Jiang Wei mendahului Zhao Yun memasuki perpustakaan Jin . Zhao Yun hanya diam saja sambil menggaruk kepalanya melihat kelakuan aneh Jiang Wei. Dia langsung menghiraukan itu dan segera menyusul Jiang Wei.

"Hmmmm... sepi juga... perempuan itu juga tidak ada." Gumam Jiang Wei melihat sekitar.

"Mana ya perempuan itu? Keliling aja yuk." Ajak Zhao Yun.

"Perpustakaan ini sangat besar, dari pada kelamaan mending kita berpencar saja kalau sudah ketemu langsung kirim SMS." Balas Jiang Wei sambil melihat ruangan yang sabat besar itu.

Zhao Yun mengangguk, "kamu kesana aku kesini." Zhao Yun menunjuk jalan _"Sejarah"_ untuk Jiang Wei.

"OK!"

Mereka berdua pun berpisah.

 **Jiang Wei's POV**

Aku pun melaksanakan tugasku mencari gadis rambut silver itu, perpustakaan ini benar – benar sanagat besar! Perpustakaan Shu saja tidak sampai sebesar ini, tapi sangat di sayangkan perpustakaan sebesar museum ini sangat sepi pengunjung. Entah mereka malas atau apa, jika Shu memiliki perpustakaan seperti ini, aku rela menghabiskan waktuku untuk menongkrong disini dan membaca semua buku disini.

Sepertinya aku sedikit tersesat karena perpustakaan ini sangat besar, mencari perempuan itu di tempat sebesar ini sangatlah sulit seperti di dalam labirin dan mencari pintu untuk ke stage selanjutnya. Aku memutuskan untuk berhenti sebentar dan melihat buku – buku sejarah yang ada disini, dan lihat apa yang aku temukan! _Han Dynasty,_ buku yang di tulis oleh pak Zhuge Liang!

"I-ini buku ke 4 nya! Ternyata mereka masih menyimpan buku ini aku benar – benar sangat menginginkan buku ini!" kusempatkan waktuku untuk membaca buku ini, benar – benar sangat hebat! Inilah mengapa aku sangat ngefans dengan pak Zhuge Liang sampai – sampai tubuhku gemetar, mungkin saja aku ingin pingsan? Tentu saja bukan, Hpku bergetar.

" _Sudah ketemu?"_

Ah, benar juga, terima kasih Zhao Yun kau sudah mengingatkanku jika saja kau tidak me SMSku mungkin saja aku keasikan baca buku ini dan melupakan tujuan kita sebenarnya. Aku segera menutup buku ini dan ku masukan ke tas, ingat aku tidak mencuri aku hanya menyimpan saja ke tas jika perempuan itu sudah ketemu aku akan meminjam buku ini.

"Baiklah, ayo kita langsung saja cari gadis itu."

Aku melangkahkan kakiku dan mencari di setiap lorong, tetap saja tidak ketemu benar – benar sangat melelahkan. "hah... kemana gadis itu pergi?" "hmm?" aku tidak sengaja mengintip dari lubang buku – buku yang mengarahkan ke rak sebelah, ku lihat ada seseorang dengan rambut coklat, kriting dan berantakan... (?) dan rambutnya itu di kuncir ekor kuda sama sepertiku. "mungkin aku bisa tanya orang itu."

Aku segera berlari dan menuju rak sebelah, dan orang itu sedang berdiri sambil membaca buku jadi aku tidak bisa dengan jelas melihat wajahnya, "umm... pemisi apa kamu melihat seorang gadis dengan rambut perak dan di kuncir gaya ekor kuda?" tanyaku to the point.

Orang itu segera menurunkan bukunya dan menatapku. Dan seketika aku merasa jantungku berhenti berdetak, bumi seperti berhenti bergerak. Wajah itu... aku benar – benar sangat mengenali wajah itu!

"Z-Zhong Hui...?"

* * *

 **Hay hay! ketemu lagi sama Shinon disini~**

 **sebelumnya maaf banget nih kalo update lama karena Shinon sibuk dengan sekolah dan harus mencari ide untuk selanjut - selanjutnya T-T malahan Shinon dah bikin ff DW yang lain, penasaran? Nanti saja Shinon publish uwu *di keroyok readers***

 **Kritik dan saran tetap terbuka lebar!**

 **jangan lupa review dan share ke teman - temanmu ya ^^/**


	4. New Friends

**New Friends**

"Z-Zhong Hui?"

Aku benar – benar terkejut bukan main, dia benar – benar ada disini, di depanku! Rasanya aku ingin sekali berteriak agar penghuni sekolah ini tau apa yang sebenarnya aku rasakan sekarang. Entah itu senang atau... sedih?

"Zhong Hui? Ini benar – benar kamu 'kan? A-apa kamu masih mengingatku?" dengan antusiasnya aku langsung mengeluarkan beberapa pertanyaan, bagaimana bisa aku menahan rasa rinduku kepada sahabat lamaku ini.

Walau terlihat dari wajahnya dia kebingungan dan berusah mengingat, sebenarnya itu tidak masalah dia lupa karena itu wajar. Hanya saja, kenapa dia tiba – tiba menghilang tanpa bilang padaku?

"Kau... Jiang Wei?"

"Ya! Ini aku!" karena terlalu senang tubuhku dengan refleknya ingin memeluknya, tetapi dia langsung menghindar dan terjatuhlah aku. Aku benar – benar lupa kalau dia itu memiliki harga diri yang sangat... tinggi...

"Kenapa kau tiba – tiba muncul disini?" tanyanya sambil memainkan rambutnya itu.

"Harusnya aku yang tanyakan itu, kenapa kau tiba – tiba menghilang dan sekarang baru muncul?" aku segera berdiri tegak di depannya.

Dia memalingkan wajahnya, "itu bukan urusanmu."

"Itu urusanku juga, kau 'kan teman kecilku mana mungkin itu bukan urusanku!" nadaku sedikit tinggi.

"Aku tidak bisa bilang kepadamu. Sekarang minggir!" dan rasanya aku seperti tertusuk dengan pedang terbang milikya. (Dari mana coba pedangnya? )

Padahal aku sangat merindukannya kenapa dia berubah seperti ini? Walaupun sifatnya seperti itu dia tidak pernah menyembunyikan rahasia dariku, tapi kenapa dia berlagak aku seperti orang lain?

BRAK!

Aku menghantam rak buku di sampingku sampai – sampai buku – buku berjatuhan, tidak peduli dengan beberapa buku yang menghantam kepalaku dan badanku, "kenapa kau berbicara seperti itu?! Padahal selama ini aku mengkhawatirkanmu! Kau tiba – tiba menghilang dan tiba – tiba muncul seperti ini tanpa bilang apa – apa padaku!" aku meneriakinya sampai dia memasang wajah terkejutnya itu, entah teriakanku ini terdengar oleh penghuni perpustakaan ini atau tidak.

"..." dia hanya diam saja sambil menundukan kepalanya, sebegitu rahasianya kah dia tidak mau menceritakan kepadaku?

"Hey! Ini perpustakaan! Kalau ingin berteriak di lapangan saja!"

Tiba – tiba seorang perempuan datang sambil marah -marah. Tunggu, gadis itu...!

"Kalau kalian ingin berkelahi bukan disini tempatnya! Sana keluar! Lapangan luas noh." Dia berdiri di samping kami sambil memegang kedua pinggang seperti sedang memarahi orang, memang sedang marah.

Rambut silver di kuncir gaya ekor kuda. Ini dia! Gadis misterius yang bekerja di warkop Pang Tong! "AKHIRNYA KETEMU!"

"MALAH TAMBAH TERIAK." Dia langsung memukul kepalaku dengan kekuatannya seperti... Yinping?

"Aw... maaf maaf, anu... apa kau ingat denganku?"

Dia memperhatikan wajahku dengan detailnya sampai pipiku sedikit memerah karena cara dia memperhatikanku, "kau 'kan pelanggan yang di warkop pak Pang Tong? Wah kita bertemu lagi!" raut wajahnya pun berubah saat dia mengingat diriku.

"Kau masih bekerja di sana?!" Zhong Hui langsung bertanya seperti orang terkejut mendengar berita. Tunggu, mereka sudah saling kenal?

"Memang kenapa? Lagi pula itu keinginanku untuk bekerja disana, aku tidak bisa terus – terusan merepotkan keluargamu."

"Sudah berapa kali kubilang jangan bekerja di warung jelek seperti itu, apa kau tidak mendengarku? Kalau kau merasa kekurangan uang bilang saja padaku."

Aku sudah seperti anak yang sedang memperhatikan orang tua marah hanya karena masalah sepeleh. Tetapi sekarang yang paling aku bingungkan, mereka ini sudah saling kenal? Aku tidak tahu kalau Zhong Hui memiliki saudara perempuan dengan rambut silvernya yang mencolok itu. "em... anu... apa kalian sudah saling kenal...?" aku memberanikan diri untuk bertanya.

"Ah, maaf aku lupa memperkenalkan diri. Namaku Zhong Xian salam kenal!"

Tunggu... _Zhong!_

"EEEEHHHH?! SEJAK KAPAN KAMU PUNYA SAUDARA PEREMPUAN ZHONG HUI?!"

"SUDAH KUBILANG JANGAN TERIAK – TERIAK DI PERPUSTAKAAN!"

"WOW AKU TERKEJUT."

"WOY! ADA APAAN SI NIH TEREAK – TEREAK?!" tiba – tiba Zhao Yun muncul dan menambah keributan.

"LU SIAPA SEENAK JIDAT IKUTAN TEREAK?" sekarang Zhong Hui ikutan.

"LAH, LU SIAPA? DIA SIAPA? ENTE SIAPA? ONO SIAPA? GUE SIAPA?" (Zhao Yun... plisss...)

BRAAAAAK!

Terdengar suara pintu yang habis di banting, pintu tersebut tepat berada di samping kami aku baru tahu kalau di samping kami ada pintu lain. Di balik pintu tersebut keluarlah seorang laki – laki dengan wajah pucat beserta kulitnya, matanya berwarna hitam seperti orang yang kekurangan tidur. Aku berani bersumpah, orang itu mirip sekali dengan vampire atau zombie yang aku tonton di TV semalam. Dia benar – benar sangat pucat dan... kedua tangannya memegangi kapak?! "apa kalian tidak bisa diam? Ini perpustakaan." Sekarang dia mulai berbicara dengan nada yang menurutku... menyeramkan.

"P-pak Jiang Chong...!" kulihat Zhong Xian sangat ketakutan bertemu dengan orang yang bernama Jiang Chong itu, mungkin saja dia adalah orang yang paling berkuasa di perpustakaan ini jadi Zhong Xian terlihat sangat ketakutan. "jika kalian ingin ribut di luar saja, kami memfasilitasi lapangan yang sangat luas." Ucapnya dengan nada yang menurutku... mengancam?

"B-baik pak! Lebih baik kita lanjutkan saja di cafe."

Akhirnya kami semua meninggalkan perpustakaan dan menuju cafe sekolah Jin. Aku baru tau kalau sekolah ini juga memiliki cafe, dan cafenya pun benar – benar sangat mewah berbeda dari cafe lainnya yang berjejeran di kota. Kantin Shu saja tidak semewah ini, aku tidak peduli seberapa mewah tempat itu asal makanannya itu enak dan sehat. "mungkin aku akan betah disini." Gumamku.

"Jadi, bisa kita lanjutkan?" Zhao Yun mulai berbicara.

"Sampai mana tadi?"

"Sampai gue tereak; LAH, LU SIAPA? DIA SIAPA? ENTE SIAPA? ONO SIAPA? GUE SIAP-" aku segera mensumpel mulut Zhao Yun dengan lap bekas mengelap meja. "pertama – pertama aku ingin tahu apa hubungan kalian berdua? Kalian ini bersaudara? Aku tidak ingat kalau Hui punya saudara perempuan." Tanyaku.

Zhong Hui hanya diam saja sambil memainkan rambutnya itu. Sumpah, jika saja aku memegang gunting mungkin akang memotong habis rambutnya itu agar dia tidak bisa lagi memainkan rambutnya itu. "ceritanya sangat panjang..." Xian menjawab dengan lesu.

"Dan Zhong Hui...?" aku menatap kembali Zhong Hui, dia hanya memainkan rambutnya saja tanpa berbicaara sedikitpun atau menatapku. "maaf aku ada urusan." Zhong Hui beranjak dari kursinya, aku segera memegang lengannya dengan sedikit kasar.

"Kali ini kau ingin kemana lagi?"

"Bukan urusanmu! Sekarang lepaskan!"

"TIDAK AKAN!"

"Kenapa kau terus – terusan menahanku?!"

"KENAPA?! TENTU SAJA KARENA KAU TIDAK BILANG APA – APA PADAKU!"

Aku melampiaskan amarahku kepadanya, aku tidak peduli dengan orang – orang yang berada di cafe ini memperhatikanku dan membicarakanku. Aku hanya ingin mendengar semua penjelasan Zhong Hui kenapa sekarang dia mulai berubah dan seperti, ingin menjauhiku?

"Aku-" "aku harus BELAJAR! Puas sekarang?" dia langsung menarik tangannya dan pergi.

"Zhong Hui-" tanganku di tahan oleh Zhang Xian, dia menggelengkan kepalanya yang berati aku tidak boleh mengejarnya. Aku kembali duduk dan menatap kopiku hampa.

"Puaaaahhh... aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi, tapi sepertinya ini sangat rumit?" kami terdiam beberapa saat, hanya mendengar lagu yang di putar oleh cafe ini dan memperhatikan minuman masing – masing. "kamu pasti kaget kenapa dia jadi seperti itu." Zhong Xian mulai bicara duluan.

Aku hanya terdiam sesaat, "ya... aku bingung... kenapa dia jadi seperti ini, apa aku telah berbuat salah sampai – sampai dia menghindariku?"

Zhong Xian meminum kopinya dan menatapku kembali, "dia memiliki alasan kenapa dia jadi seperti ini." "ceritanya sangat panjang, itu di mulai saat UAS semester 1 di kelas 10."

Aku dan Zhao Yun langsung menatap Zhong Xian dengan serius seperti seorang anak yang ingin sekali mendengar sebuah dongeng sebelum tidur. "setelah pengambilan rapot, Ayah kami sangat kecewa dengan nilai Zhong Hui karena tidak mencapai target. Zhong Hui harus mendapat nilai 95 di semua mata pelajaran, tetapi karena kebanyakan nilainya hanya mencapai 90... Zhong Hui pun pergi ke luar negeri untuk belajar lebih banyak." "sebenarnya Zhong Hui tidak menghindarimu."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Ayah memperintahkan dia untuk menghindarimu, aku tidak tahu alasan Ayah menyuruh Zhong Hui untuk menghindarimu. Mungkin saja karena nilaimu lebih tinggi dari Zhong Hui?"

"Itu tidak masuk akal! Jiang Wei itu kan pintar untuk apa di jauhi?" tanya Zhao Yun.

"Jika aku tahu alasannya aku bakal memberitahumu!"

Jadi begitu, Zhong Hui menghilang secara tiba – tiba karena dia harus belajar di luar negeri. Aku jadi merasa salah paham padanya apakah aku harus minta maaf padanya? Tapi tunggu sebentar. Ada sesuatu yang mengganggu pikiranku. _"Ayah kami?"_

"Em... Zhong Xian... sebenarnya apa hubunganmu dengan Zhong Hui?" aku mulai memberanikan diri untuk menanyakan itu.

"Ah! Aku lupa memberitahumu kalau aku dan Zhong Hui bersaudara."

Eh...?

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHH?! KAMU DAN ZHONG HUI BERSAUDARA?" tanyaku yang terkejut bukan main.

"Benar, tapi kami buka saudara kandung."

Zhao Yun menaiki alis sebelahnya, "bukan saudara kandung?"

Zhong Xian mengangguk. "sebenarnya nama marga asliku bukanlah 'Zhong' tetapi 'Feng'." _Zhong_ Xian sadar bahwa kami bingung apa yang dia ucapkan. "intinya, aku adalah anak angkat dari keluarganya Zhong Hui. dan nama asliku adalah Feng Xian."

"Kau anak angkat? Jadi kau di adopsi?" tanya Zhao Yun.

"Yup! Keluargaku di bantai oleh teroris saat kami sedang berlibur... aku berhasil melarikan diri dan bertemu dengan Zhong Hui... dia membawaku ke rumahnya dan... aku pun di adopsi..."

Kami berdua langsung terdiam setelah mendengar masa lalunya yang begitu suram, wajah Zhao Yun merasa bersalah saat menanyakan itu kepada seorang anak yang selamat dari teroris. "maaf..."

"Tidak apa – apa lagian itu masa lalu toh, aku sudah tidak memikirkannya-"

"DUH PING JOROK AMAT SI LU! INGUSNYA KEMANA – MANA!" (Zhang Bao)

"HABIS SEDIH BANGET SI HUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" (Guan Ping)

"Duh Kakak jorok banget si... aku jadi males deket – deket ama Kakak..." (Guan Yinping)

"ATAS NAMA KEADILAN, AIR MATA KEADILAN INI JUGA IKUT MENGALIR!" (Ma Chao)

"Duuuuh~ Kak Ma Chao banjir deh nih meja." (Ma Dai)

"Gustiiii... kenapa temen – temen gue pada kagak normal?" (Guan Xing)

Tunggu. Suara ini kan, "lho kalian semua?" aku langsung menghadap belakang dan menghampiri 5 orang yang teriak tadi.

"Waduh kita ketahuan."

 **Normal's POV**

Zhang Bao dan yang lainnya pun langsung menutup wajahnya dengan buku menu, walaupun di tutupi Zhao Yun dan Jiang Wei tahu kalau dibalik buku menu itu adalah teman – teman mereka.

"Percuma kalian tutupi aku sudah tahu kalau itu kalian." Kata Zhao Yun. Mereka berenam pun mengangkat kepala mereka, "kita ketahuan hehe..." kata Yinping sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya.

"HUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! AIR MATA KEADILAN INI TIDAK BISA BERHENTI!"

"HUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! INGUS GUE KAGAK ILANG – ILANG NIH!"

BLETAK!

Yinping langsung menghajar Kakaknya dan Ma Chao sampai kepalanya mengeluarkan asap, pukulan panas kali tuh ya?

"Maafkan kami Kak, kami tidak bermaksud menguping kalian hanya saja..." Yinping memainkan jarinya seperti orang yang sedang mencari alasan. "Karena kami melihat Kak Zhao Yun dan Kak Jiang Wei pergi buru – buru sekali, kami jadi penasaran dan mengikuti Kakak!"

"Kalian ini ada dimana – mana ya..." Zhao Yun menggaruk kepalanya.

Zhong Xian berjalan mendekati Zhao Yun, "teman – temanmu?" tanyanya.

"Ya... bisa di bilang begitu..."

Guan Xing memperhatikan Zhong Xian dari atas sampai kebawah... Xing kamu jangan mesum ya. "Jadi kau orang yang di cari oleh Zhao Yun selama ini? Aku seperti melhatmu sebelumnya." Guan Xing menompang dagunya.

"Tau darimana lu?" tanya Zhao Yun.

"Gue gak sengaja denger lu cerita tentang perempuan berambut silver dari sekolah Jin dan bekerja di warkop Pak Pang Tong." "kalau soal gue pernah liat nih cewek, kalau gak salah di Cafenya Pak Cao Cao." Ucapnya jelas.

"Well... memang dulu aku pernah bekerja di Cafe itu. Tapi karena ketahuan Zhong Hui... ya kau tau sendiri lah..."

Zhao Yun dan Guan Xing pun ber o ria, sedangkan Jiang Wei masih duduk terdiam memikirkan sahabat lamanya itu. Mengetahui sahabatnya sedang ada masalah, kepala Zhao Yun munculah sebuah lampu. "eh teman – teman, kita harus membantu Jiang Wei!"

"Tapi bagaimana caranya?" tanya Zhang Bao.

"Hey Xian, apa kau tau sesuatu tentang... Ayahmu?"

Zhong Xian menompang dagunya, "sebenarnya Ayah meminta pak Guo Huai untuk memberi test kepada Zhong Hui Sabtu besok, jika Zhong Hui mencapai KKM maka Zhong Hui di perbolehkan tetap tinggal di Cina. Tapi jika tidak... dia benar – benar akan di pindahkan."

"Binggo! Aku punya rencana!"

"Apaan tuh?" Semua teman – temannya mendekati Zhao Yun terkecuali Jiang Wei yang masih saja bengong mikirin mantan eh bukan Zhong Hui maksudnya.

"#^&%^&$#&ABCD^*^((:""?}{ (*)!*(#))#)(!UJDOJQ!U1i3980*()&)&{:o" (ngomong ap si Joyun?) "nah gimana?"

"Walaupun Author gak tau lu ngomong apaan, tapi rencananya lu boleh juga." Ucap Guan Xing. Dan mereka semua setuju dengan rencana Zhao Yun. Sebenarnya apa yang di rencanakan Zhao Yun?

* * *

 _Perpustakaan Kota._

"Hah..." Zhong Hui mengehela nafasnya dan memainkan pulpennya, perpustakaan adalah tempat favoritenya bersama dengan Jiang Wei. Mereka selalu menghabiskan waktu mereka di perpustakaan. Pebuh dengan buku dan tenang.

Zhong Hui melirik buku yang di baca oleh orang yang di depannya, _Han Dynasty_. Di tahu kalau buku itu adalah buku kesukaan sahabatnya dia sampai kepikiran untuk menghadiahkan buku volume terbarunya itu kepada temannya.

"Hanya karena nilaiku tidak mencapai target Ayah seenaknya memindahkanku ke Findlandia..."

"Zhong Hui?"

Zhong Hui membalikkan badannya dan menatap sumber suara tersebut, "Xiahou Ba? Sedang apa kau disini?"

"Belajar." Jawabnya singkat, padat dan jelas. "boleh aku duduk disini?"

"Silahkan."

Xiahou Ba pun duduk di samping Zhong Hui dan memulai aktivitas belajarnya, "Kau sering disini?" tanya Ba tanpa menatap Hui.

"Ya... waktuku habiskan untuk belajar disini... tanpa libur."

"Hmmm... sulit ya..."

Mereka pun terdian sejenaknya dan melanjutkan aktivitas belajar mereka, terlihat Ba yang terlihat kebingungan sambil mengacak – ngacak rambutnya. Sedangkan Hui dia tetap tenang dan mengerjakan soal yang ada di buku dengan santai.

"Aaaaarrrrgggghhhh! Aku tidak mengerti sama sekali! Hey Hui apa kau tahu cara yang ini?"

"Masa soal semudah ini kau tidak mengerti!? Kau kalikan dulu yang ini kalau hasilnya sudah ketemu di bagikan dengan yang ini." Zhong Hui pun mengajari Xiahou Ba, walaupun Ba tidak mengerti dia berusaha untuk mengerti. "Tumben sekali kau belajar, sudah berubah?"

"Sebenarnya ini demi Ayahku." "walaupun Ayahku tidak peduli dengan nilaiku dia selalu menyemangatiku dan mengatakan _'yang penting kau sudah berusaha dan itulah hasilnya, aku tidak peduli dengan nilaimu itu asal kau jujur dalam mengerjakan soal dan berusaha semaksimal mungkin.'_ " sambil mengerjakan soalnya dengan serius.

"Aku jadi merasa tidak enak saja dengan Ayahku, aku selalu mendapat nilai jelek dan Ayahku tetap menyemangatiku tanpa memarahiku."

"Kau enak sekali punya Ayah seperti itu..."

Xiahou Ba mengangkat kedua pundaknya, "yaaa setidaknya... kau harus bangga dengan Ayahmu sendiri... mantab jawabannya dah ketemu."

"Bangga ya..." balas Zhong Hui sambil memainkan rambutnya. "Hey, Ba..."

"Hm?"

"Doakan aku."

"Untuk apa?"

"Doakan saja aku agar aku tetap tinggal disini."

Xiahou Ba menggaruk kepalanya, "yaaa... baiklah..."

* * *

"Jadi disini rumah kalian... besar sekali..." Zhao Yun terkagum – kagum melihat rumah Zhong Hui yang sangat besar dan mewah itu.

"Yu, kamu yakin kalau ini berhasil?" tanya Jiang Wei yang sudah tahu rencana Zhao Yun. "aku tidak begitu yakin dengan cara ini..."

"Tenang saja ini juga untukmu."

Zhong Xian membuka pintu rumah _nya,_ "Ayo masuk silahkan duduk dulu aku akan memanggil Ayahku."

Zhao Yun dan yang lainnya duduk di sofa tamu yang sudah di sediakan, Guan Ping tertarik dengan kue kering yang berada di dalam toples. "wah ini kue kering kesukaan gue."

"Eh Kakak! Jangan seenaknya gitu izin dulu!" tegur Yinping.

"Ya elah pastinya pemilik rumah ini bakalan bilang _anggap aja rumah sendiri._ Jadi... gue... anggep... ini... rumah... gue... ini... tutupannya... su-susah banget ... dibuka!" terlihat Ping yang sedang berusaha membuka penutup toples tersebut, tetapi hasilnya pun nihil toples itu tidak terbuka _._

"Ah! Lemah banget si lu! Liat nih kekuatan JUSTICE sebenarnya! HEEEEYAAAAAAATTTT!" dan ternyata tetap tidak terbuka. Banyak gaya nih Ma Chao.

"Maaf teman – teman aku lama. Nah Ayah ini teman – teman-"

"HEEEEEYAAAAAAATTTT JUSTICEEEEEEEE! INI KENAPA SUSAH BANGET DI BUKAAAAA!"

Terlihat Ma Chao yang sedang asyiknya membuka toples tersebut sambil di semangatin Guan Ping dan Ma Chao. Tu orang gak tau diri bahwa pemilik rumah tersebut sedang memeperhatikan kelakuan mereka. menyadari itu Guan Xing langsung menyuruh Ma Chao berehenti. "e-eh? M-maaf om..."

"Sepertinya saya mengganggu aktivitas kalian." Ucap pria paruh baya itu dan duduk di sofanya.

"Ti-tidak kok om! Saya minta maaf atas kelakuan ramdom teman saya ini!"

"Jadi ada apa mencari saya? Sepertinya sangat serius." Tanya pria itu ramah.

"Benar. Ini tentang Zhong Hui yang akan melakukan test Sabtu besok." Jawab Zhao Yun to the point.

Sebelum pria itu bertanya Zhao Yun sudah tau apa yang akan di tanyakan olehnya. "Sebenarnya kami ingin agar teman kami Jiang Wei melawan Zhong Hui di test Sabtu besok."

"Untuk apa Zhong Hui harus melawan orang yang paling pintar ini, sudah jelas hasilnya ada-"

"Aku ingin anda percaya pada Zhong Hui!" potong Jiang Wei. Ruangan itu pun menjadi sunyi beberapa saat, tidak terlalu sunyi karena masih terdengar suara kunyahan kue kering di mulut Guan Ping. "jika Zhong Hui tidak mencapai KKM maka dia akan di pindahkan ke Findlandia... itu sama saja seperti anda tidak percaya dengannya, padahal dia sudah berusaha keras walau nilaiku lebih tinggi darinya. Tapi kami dari kecil sudah selalu bersama dan belajar bersama." Ucapnya sambil menundukkan kepalanya, "aku... hanya tidak ingin berpisah darinya..."

"Jiang Wei..."

Pria tua itu mengubah posisi duduknya, "Baiklah. Akan ku izinkan kau melawan Zhong Hui di test nanti. Jika Zhong Hui mendapat nilai tinggi darimu maka dia akan tetap tinggal disini, tetapi. Jika sebaliknya maka Zhong Hui akan di pindahkan ke Findlandia."

Jiang Wei pun tersenyum, "ya! Akan saya buktikan bahwa Zhong Hui itu bisa!"

Pria itu tidak lain Ayah Zhong Hui pergi meninggalkan ruang tamu, sementara Zhao Yun dan teman – temannya menghembuskan nafas leganya terkecuali Guan Ping yang masih asiknya makan kue kering. "ini orang malah asik – asiknya makan kagak bagi – bagi lagi." Zhao Yun menggelengkan kepalanya melihat kelakuan temannya yang rakus ini.

"Biyawin... nyam nyam.. ewnak siw." (Biarin enak si.)

Guan Xing menggemplang kepala Kakaknya, "telen dulu baru ngomong."

"Jadi Jiang Wei, kau serius akan melawan Zhong Hui?" tanya Zhong Xian.

"Tenang saja, aku yakin Zhong Hui bisa melebihiku."

"Aku harap kau tidak mengalah."

Raut wajah Jiang Wei pun berubah saat mendengar itu, dia ingin menjawab asal test besok tetapi hatinya bilang untuk tidak mengasal jawaban. "aku tidak akan ngasal..."

 _ **Keesokan harinya di hari Sabtu...**_

"Kau sudah siap Jiang Wei?" tanya Zhao Yun.

Jiang Wei mengangguk sambil membereskan buku – bukunya, "aku selalu siap Zhao Yun."

"Baguslah kau tidak pesimis. Ayo kita langsung saja ke SMA Jin mereka pasti sudah menunggu."

 _Di SMA Jin._

"Lho kok rame banget ya?" tanya Jiang Wei kebingungan.

"Iya nih, ada acara apaan ya?" "eh bro, ini ada acara apaan ya?" tanya Zhao Yun kepada salah satu murid Jin.

"Katanya si murid terpintar dari Shu akan melawan Zhong Hui di test mata pelajaran wajib ini."

Zhao Yun dan Jiang Wei membulatkan matanya terkejut. "BUSET PADAHAL CUMAN TEST DOANG TAPI DIBIKIN KEK GINI JUGA?!"

Jiang Wei pun sweardrop.

 **Zhong Hui's POV**

Hari H pun tiba, ini adalah hari dimana aku akan di tentukan untuk _tetap tinggal_ atau _dipindahkan_. Jujur saja aku tidak ingin pindah ke Findlandia yang dingin itu, walaupun aku suka dengan sistem pelajarannya tetapi tidak suka berada disana. Cina adalah rumahku, tempat aku tinggal, tempat dimana aku di lahirkan.

"Sudah kuduga kau disini Zhong Hui."

Aku menengok asal suara tersebut, "Zhong Xian? Sedang apa kau disini?"

"Kau lupa kalau aku adalah petugas perpustakaan?" Dia menarik bangku di sampingku dan duduk. "jadi kau sudah siap? Akan ada 3 mata pelajaran yang harus kau kerjakan."

"Tenang saja aku sudah siap dengan semua itu. Kuhabiskan waktuku di perpustakaan kota bersama Xiahou Ba, walaupun disana aku jadi guru untuknya." Jawabku sedikit kesal.

"Hahaha, ya ya aku sudah melihat semuanya kalau kau menjadi guru private Ba. Walaupun terpaksa tetapi kau menikmatinya." Menikmati? Ya, aku menikmati penyiksaanku mengajari anak itu. Butuh berjam – jam aku mengajarinya agar dia mengerti. Untung saja aku masih bisa menyempatkan diriku belajar Bahasa Inggris dan IPA.

"Kau sudah tau kalau di test nanti kau akan melawan Jiang Wei."

"Aku sudah tahu semuanya..." melakukan itu hanya demi diriku. Benar – benar keras kepala.

"Ayolah jangan sedih seperti itu, kau 'kan pernah mendapat nilai tinggi darinya."

"Hanya di mata pelajaran IPA nilaiku lebih tinggi darinya." Aku berdiri dan membereskan buku – bukuku dan pergi meninggalkan Xian.

"Hey, tunggu aku!"

* * *

Aku berjalan di koridor sambil membaca buku, dan sepertinya aku menjadi pusat perhatian disini. Entah apa yang membuat mereka begitu tertarik memperhatikanku apa karena aku ini tampan? Itu sudah jelas.

"Jalanmu cepat sekali... hah..." Xian berhasil menyusulku. "sepertinya kau menjadi pusat perhatian ya."

Aku menutup bukuku dan kutatap Xian, "sebenarnya ada apa si? Sampai – sampai aku menjadi pusat perhatian?"

"Kau tidak tahu ya? Kau akan test secara umum. Maksudku di depan banyak orang."

"eh? EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHHHHH? INI KAN CUMAN TEST KENAPA AMPE DIBIKIN KEK ACARA RANKING 1?!"

"Mana kutahu ini ide Ayahmu, dan pak Sima Yi setuju – setuju aja."

Yang benar saja test di depan banyak orang sebenarnya apa yang di rencanakan Ayah. Apa Ayah ingin membuatku tidak konsen agar aku bisa kalah dari Jiang Wei?

"Nah ini dia orangnya, woy cepetan dah mau mulai." Tiba – tiba aku ditarik oleh seorang pria yang dilihat dari seragamnya dari SMA Shu. Sepertinya aku pernah melihatnya tapi dimana ya. Masa bodolah pokoknya aku harus bisa mengalahkan si keras kepala itu.

 **Normal's POV**

Di aula olahraga SMA Jin yang begitu luas dan megah ini, terdapat banyak sekali penonton dari SMA Shu, Wu dan Wei. Padahal cuman test doang tapi dah kayak mo duel aja ya?

"Baiklah... uhuk... peserta ujian silahkan duduk di tempat yang sudah di siapkan... uhuk! Uhuk!"

Jiang Wei dan Zhong Hui duduk bersebelahan yang hanya berjarak 10 cm.

Dengan canggungnya Jiang Wei mencoba mengobrol dengan Zhong Hui, "hey... apa kabar...?"

"Ya baik – baik saja dan aku tidak menanyakan balik keadaanmu." Jawab Zhong Hui sambil memainkan rambutnya tanpa menatap Jiang Wei.

"Hahaha... ya..."

"Buset itu orang songong juga ye." Ucap Zhao Yun di kursi penonton.

"AYO KAK JIANG WEI PASTI BISA PASTI BISA!" terlihat Yinping yang antusiasnya menyemangati Jiang Wei sampai – sampai dia menjadi pusat perhatian. Orang terkenal bebas...

"Baiklah... uhuk!... saya akan memberikan soal dan kertas jawabannya... uhuk uhuk! Waktu kalian 3 jam untuk mengerjakan ketiga soal ini... uhuk! Uhuk! Dan untuk penonton diharapkan untuk tetap tenang selama ujian berlangsung uhuk! Uhuk!" pak Guo Huai memberikan soal dan kertas jawaban ke meja Jiang Wei dan Zhong Hui.

" _mudah..."_

"Ujian di mulai! UHUK UHUK UHUK!"

Ujian pun dimulai, coretan demi coretan menghiasi kertas jawabanya yang kosong itu. Sebuah seretan pensil mengisi kesunyian di aula olahraga Jin itu. Jiang Wei terlihat dengan cepatnya mengerjakan soal tersebut sedangkan Zhong Hui membaca soal tersebut dengan hati – hati dan teliti.

"Jadi kayak gini ya orang pintar bertarung, bener – bener justice yang hebat." Kata Ma Chao sambil makan pop corn.

"Ya... aku harap cara ini berhasil..." gumam Zhao Yun.

 _Skip time (Author males nyeritain XD)_

TENG! TENG!

"Baik, waktu habis... silahkan kumpulkan di meja saya..."

Jiang Wei dan Zhong Hui pun mengumpulkan jawaban mereka ke meja pak Guo Huai dan duduk di kursi mereka masing – masing.

"Fiuuhh... soalnya lumayan juga ya Hui."

"Ya... aku sudah memepelajari itu semuanya..."

"Baiklah kita tinggal menunggu hasilnya." Zhao Yun memakan pop corn Ma Chao.

"BELI SENDIRI WOY!"

"Baiklah saya akan mengumumkan hasilnya." Pak Guo Huai berdiri dan memegang kertas kecil. "Yang pertama untuk pelajaran Matematika..."

"Jiang Wei dengan nilai 95 dan Zhong Hui dengan nilai 90... uhuk!"

Zhao Yun memeluk erat Ma Chao dan Ma Chao lakuin juga... jangan mikir yang aneh – aneh ya.

"Yang kedua untuk pelajaran Bahasa Inggris, Jiang Wei mendapat nilai 98 dan Zhong Hui mendapat nilai 87."

"Oh... tidak..."

"Dan yang terakhir untuk pelajaran IPA..."

 _deg deg deg deg deg_

"Jiang Wei mendapat nilai 75 dan Zhong Hui mendapat nilai 99."

Zhao Yun membanting Ma Chao, "Ah! Hanya salah 1 saja!"

"Gue juga gak usah di banting kali." Terlihat kepala Ma Chao sampai nancep ke dalam lantai.

"Dan untuk kemenangan diraih oleh siswa atas nama Jiang Wei dari SMA Shu."

Dan sebuah sorakan gembira pun muncul di murid – murid SMA Shu terkecuali Zhao Yun dan teman – temannya, "Kak Zhong Hui kalah..."

"Jadi kita harus bagaimana Yun?" tanya Guan Xing.

Zhao Yun hanya terdiam saja saat mendengar hasil kemenangan test tersebut, sedangkan Jiang Wei hanya menatap Zhong Hui dengan kepala menunduk. " aku kalah..."

"Zhong Hui kita bisa-"

"Sudahlah Jiang Wei aku sudah kalah, dan aku akan di pindahkan ke Findlandia. Nilaiku tidak mencapai KKM jadi... aku harus menuruti apa yang di perintahkan Ayahku."

"Zhong Hui..."

"MWAHAHAHAHAHA- UHUK! UHUK! EHEM! Mohon perhatiannya sebentar. Saya ingin menyampaikan surat kematian untuk Zhong Hui MWAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"E-eh? -_-"

"Suamiku..."

"E-eh? M-maaf saya hanya bercanda, EHEM! Saya ingin menyampaikan sesuatu untuk Zhong Hui. ini dari Ayahmu."

Zhong Hui pun tertarik untuk mendengar apa yang akan disampaikan oleh kepala sekolah sableng tersebut.

"Zhong Hui, Ayahmu sangat bangga padamu. Walaupun nilaimu tidak mencapai KKM Ayahmu tetap bangga dengan hasil usahamu itu. Jadi, soal pemindahanmu itu ke Findlandia di batalkan dan kau akan terus menetap di Cina." Jelas Sima Yi. "disini tidak tertulis apa alasan Ayahmu ini."

Mata Zhong Hui terbelalak tak percaya apa yang di sampaikan oleh beliau, dan Zhao Yun dan teman – temannya pun bersorak gembira terutama Jiang Wei langsung memeluk sahabatnya.

"Tetapi kau di pindahkan ke Korea Utara, MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHA!"

"Sayang!"

"E-eh maaf bercanda."

"Syukurlah Zhong Hui! kau tidak di pindahkan!" saking senangnya Jiang Wei sampai meluk Zhong Hui, awalnya Zhong Hui jijik tetapi dia berusaha untuk terbiasa.

"T-terima kasih... tapi aku tidak mengerti kenapa Ayah melakukan itu..."

Zhong Xian menghampiri Jiang Wei dan Zhong Hui, "Ayah itu orangnya ladur ya..."

"Jiang Wei!"

"Ah, Zhao Yun dan teman – teman!"

"Syukurlah Zhong Hui tidak dipindahkan." Zhao Yun merangkul Jiang Wei.

"Iya... aku benar – benar kaget tadi... em btw... Ma Chao kenapa lehermu ada batu – batunya gitu...?" Tanya Jiang Wei.

"Ini gegara si ekor kuda banting gue ampe pala gue nancep, pas di tarik Yinping batu – batunya ikut nempel di leher gue."

"Hehe... sorry bro."

"Kalian ini ada – ada aja ya hahahaha."

Zhong Hui hanya memperhatikan Jiang Wei bersama teman – temannya, "kenapa tidak ikut gabung?" tanya Zhong Xian.

"Aku bukan dari kelompok mereka... jadi untuk apa bergabung..." saat Zhong Hui ingin melangkah kakinya untuk meninggalkan Jiang Wei dkk.

"Zhong Hui! kau ingin kemana?" Jiang Wei menghampiri Zhong Hui.

"A-aku ingin..."

"Ayolah jangan jadi penyendiri begitu, ayo bergabung!"

"Eh? Tetapi aku bukan teman-"

"Kau teman kami juga Zhong Hui." Zhao Yun memberikan tangannya ke Zhong Hui dan teman – temannya menantikan Zhong Hui sebagai teman baru mereka.

Zhong Hui terdiam sesaat dan di matanya, semuanya penuh dengan kilauan yang mewarnai kehidupannya. Zhong Hui menerima uluran tangan Zhao Yun. "Selamat datang teman baru!"

"Teman – teman..."

"Hey hey! Bagaimana kalau sekarang kita rayakan di warkop pak Pang Tong?" usul Yinping.

"Boleh Juga, aku akan mentraktir kalian mau?" tawar Zhong Xian.

"TAMBAH MANTAB DAH! KEMON LANGSUNG AJA GAEEEESS!"

.

.

.

Di tempat lain yang tidak jauh dari sekawanan sableng itu, terdapat seorang laki – laki dengan seragam Wu memperhatikan salah satu dari kawanan tersebut.

"Hey Zhu Ran sedang apa kamu diam disini? Ayo cepat kita sudah di panggil oleh pak Lu Meng." Ucap temannya yang menyadarkan laki – laki yang panggil Zhu Ran tersebut.

"Ah, maaf Lu Xun. Ayo kita pergi."

"Sebenarnya kau sedang lihat siapa si?"

"Tidak kok, aku hanya melihat sesuatu yang sangat indah bagaikan api berkobar..."

* * *

 **Hai hai Shinon disini ^^/**

 **Alhamdulillah untuk update sekarang tidak terlalu lama karena aku nyempatin diri di sekolah untuk mengerjakan ff ini, jadi terlihat aneh ya saking buru2nya X'D.**

 **dan terlihat sekali ya OOC dari semua charc DW disini hehe...**

 **jadi terima kasih sudah membaca ffku ini**

 **see you next chap ^^/~**


	5. The Flower Boy

**The Flower Boy**

Di pagi hari yang cerah, ayam mulai berkokok untuk membangunkan orang – orang dan dilempar sendal ama Zhao Yun karena terlalu berisik. Zhao Yun keluar dari kamar kosannya dengan berpakaian tidak terlalu rapi seperti anak mau tawuran tinggal di tambahin tombaknya aja. Sedangkan Jiang Wei keluar dari kamarnya dengan berpakaian rapi dan kinclong. Inilah perbedaan murid teladan dengan murid malas. (Author di lempar ribuan sendal ama Zhao Yun).

"Pagi Yun, kelihatannya kamu gak semangat gitu? Abis begadang?" tanya Jiang Wei.

Dengan sedikit malasnya, "Biasalah... emang setiap hari gue gini 'kan?" Zhao Yun mengeluarkan Hpnya dan menekan satu aplikasi. 'Welcome to Mob l Lojon!'

Jiang Wei pun sweatdrop melihat kelakuan Zhao Yun, pagi – pagi dah main Game coba... mana mainnya sambil jalan lagi. "Ah, Zhao Yun! Jiang Wei! Selamat pagi!" sapa seorang perempuan dengan rambut silver dan di kuncir ekor kuda, siapa lagi kalau bukan Zhong Xian.

"Selamat pagi juga Zhong Xiang. Hai Zhong Hui!" sapa balik Jiang Wei, Zhong Hui hanya buang muka. "ngapain nyapa gue? Tiap hari ketemu ju- WADAW!" terlihat tangan Zhong Xian mencubit lengan Zhong Hui. "ke sekolah bareng yuk?"

Jiang Wei hanya memasang wajah pongo dan ngangguk aja, dilihat dari wajah Xian menunjukan ekspresi _senyum_ tapi dibalik ekspresi _senyum_ nya ada binatang tidak seharusnya dibangunkan. "Duh Xian! Apa – apaan si nyubit – nyubit sakit tau!" Zhong Hui mengusap – usap lengannya. "coba aja kamu pikir kenapa aku nyubit kamu." Zhong Xian buang muka dan mendahului Zhong Hui.

"Kalian berdua dekat ya?" Zhao Yun berbicara dengan Zhong Hui walaupun pandangannya terfokus dengan Hpnya. "dari pada dibilang dekat, aku lebih senang untuk tidak dekat dengannya." Jawab Zhong Hui.

Zhong Hui sedikit melirik HP Zhao Yun, "kau ini main apa si? Perasaan Game yang kau mainkan itu trend banget. Di sekolahku banyak sekali yang memainkan itu sampai tereak – tereak gak jelas."

"Oooooh..." "ini namanya Game MOBA, gameplaynya memang kaya Doto tapi sudah ada yang versi Hpnya seperti Game ini." Jelas Zhao Yun, "walaupun sering di cengin _MOBA kok analog_ gue gak terlalu peduli, yang penting gue menikmati apa yang gue mainkan dari pada mendengar ocehan yang tidak jelas itu entah apa faedahnya."

Zhong Hui sedikit tertarik dengan Game yang dimainkan oleh Zhao Yun, "sepertinya menarik, boleh aku coba?"

"Tentu. Pulang sekolah nanti akan gue ajarin bareng temen – temen sentolop gue."

"Hoooooyyy... kalian berdua ini sedang membicarakan apa si?" Zhong Xian meneriaki dua orang berambut ekor kuda itu dari kejauhan. Walau gak jauh – jauh amat.

Zhao Yun dan Zhong Hui segera mempercepat langkah mereka, "gak kok lagi ngomongin Game doang."

"Jangan kebanyakan main Game Zhao Yun, ingat kamu bilang hari ini ada ulangan Matematika." Tegur Jiang Wei.

"Tenang aja itumah gampang." Zhao Yun jangan bilang kamu...

Saat mereka berempat berjalan mereka merasa ada sesuatu yang aneh, entah kenapa ada hujan kelopak bunga sakura dan entah itu darimana. "padahal kagak ada pohon sakura tapi kenapa ada bunga – bunganya?" tanya Zhao Yun sambil menatap ketiga temannya.

"Permisi Kakak – kakak."

Terdengar suara laki – laki di belakang mereka, penasaran, mereka membalikkan badan mereka dan melihat laki – laki itu dan tiba – tiba... "WOW GILA APAAN NEH SILAU BANGET, TERUS BANYAK AMAT BUNGA SAKURANYA." Zhao Yun dan yang lainnya menutup mata mereka karena adanya cahaya ilahi dari belakang kepala laki – laki itu.

"Hai Kak Zhao Yun." Sapa laki – laki itu. "wah Suo lu baru nongol?" tanya Zhao Yun.

Zhao Yun segera memperjelas penglihatannya melihat wajah laki – laki yang di panggil Suo tersebut, wajahya bisa dibilang _tampan_ dan imut bisa dibilang bagaikan _bunga_. Lalu cahaya itupun meredup dan di gantikan oleh kira – kira. "buset dah... ada – ada aja nih Author."

"Iya nih kak... aku baru sembuh, padahal aku tidak sabar dengan sekolah baruku." Ucap Suo sambil menggaruk pipinya dengan jari telunjuknya.

"Ahh... sepertinya patah tulangmu itu parah sekali..." Jiang Wei sweatdrop.

Guan Suo mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Zhong Hui dan Xian, "aku belum pernah melihat kakak – kakak sekalian. Dilihat dari seragam yang kalian pakai, kakak – kakak dari SMA Jin ya?" Zhong Hui dan Xian hanya membalas dengan anggukan dan senyuman. "pantas saja tidak asing, perkenalkan namaku Guan Suo. Salam kenal."

"Salam kenal juga Suo." _"buset dah cuman senyum biasa doang tapi kenapa silau banget ya?"_

"Ah! Ini sudah jam 07.35 lebih baik kita harus bergegas atau kita akan terlambat!" Jiang Wei menghilangkan cahaya dari Suo setelah melihat jam tangannya.

Mereka berlima pun berlari menuju SMA mereka, dan kira – kira milik Guan Suo sampai bertebangan meninggalkan bekas di jalanan.

* * *

 _Di depan gerbang SMA Three Kingdoms_

"Fiuuuhhh... untung aja kita gak telat." Jiang Wei memegang kedua lututnya sambil mengatur nafasnya begitu pun dengan Zhao Yun. "lebih baik kalian berdua segera ke sekolah kalian."

"Hah... kalau begitu kami pergi dulu ya." Zhong Hui dan Xian meninggalkan sekolah Shu, tinggal Zhao Yun, Jiang Wei dan Guan Suo saja. "Okeee... waktunya ke kel-"

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ADA COGAAAAAAAAAAAANNN!"

Segrombolan fangirl mengerumuni Guan Suo sampai – sampai Zhao Yun dan Jiang Wei terinjak – injak, entah dari mana para fangirl itu datang yang jelas sepertinya seluruh perempuan di SMA Shu itu.

"ADUDUDUDUH! WOY! LU KIRA GUE KESET APA DI INJEK – INJEK!" teriak Zhao Yun berusaha bangun.

"TIDAAAAAAAAAAKKKK INI SERAGAM BARU AKU CUCI SEMALEM TT-TT" tanpa sengaja Zhao Yun dan Jiang Wei mengarah pandangan mereka ke atas. Kalian pasti tahu apa yang Author maksud hoho~

"Aaaaahhhh... surga..."

"E-eh... gambarnya beruang ./."

"Kyaaaaa! Oppa kamu baru disini ya?"

"Oppa mukamu kenapa imut amat si kayak ******!"

"Oppa sarangheooo!"

"Oppa kelasmu dimana?"

Kebanyakan dari fangirl tersebut adalah Kpopers karena wajah Guan Suo yang terkesan imut dan tampan tersebut membuat banyak perhatian untuk para Kpopers. Dan tampaknya Guan Suo terlihat kebingungan saat di panggil _Oppa._

"Ma-maaf aku baru disini..."

"Kamu siswa baru Oppa?! Kamu dari Korea ya?!"

Guan Suo sweatdrop, "e-eh... b-bukan aku asli disini..."

Semakin lama, semakin banyak fangirl yang mengerumuni Guan Suo sebagian ada yang dari SMA sebelah sementara Zhao Yun dan Jiang Wei terus terinjak oleh para fangirl tapi Zhao Yun malah menikmatinya sedangkan Jiang Wei menutup wajahnya yang sangat merah padam itu.

"Hey Guan Suo!"

Terdengar suara yang begitu keras, berat dan sedikit serak seperti suara orang tua, memang itu suara orang tua yaitu si Jenggot Indah pak Guan Yu. "Ayah?"

Sontak para fangril terkejut saat Guan Suo memanggil Guan Yu dengan sebutan _Ayah,_ "ternyata dia anak pak Guan Yu." Guan Suo segera menghampiri Ayahnya. "ada apa Ayah?"

"Pake nanya, kamu langsung ke wali kelas kamu lah malah main ama cewek."

"Aku gak main ama cewek Ayah, merekanya saja yang tiba – tiba mengerumuniku."

Guan Yu mengelus jenggotnya, "ya sudah, sana kamu ke pak Fa Zheng dia wali kelas kamu." Perintah Guan Yu, lalu dia menatap ke arah para fangirl. "KALIAN SEMUA NGAPAIN MASIH DISINI?! SANA KEMBALI KE KELAS! SUDAH BEL JUGA, MAU DI HUKUM?!"

"H-HIIIIIIYYYY TI-TIDAK PAK!" para fangirl pun berlalu menuju kelas mereka masing – masing, sementara Zhao Yun dan Jiang Wei masih terkapar di atas bumi.

"Kalian berdua ngapain disitu?" "ooooo, jangan – jangan kalian mengambil kesempatan untuk mengintip sempak anak perempuan ya?!" terlihat Guan Yu mulai mengeluarkan auranya.

Zhao Yun yang tersadar dari dunia mesumnya langsung berdiri, "Hah! E-enggak pak! Kita tadi habis di injek!"

"I-itu benar! Mana mungkin aku mengintip sempak mereka!"

"Jangan bohong! Kalian pikir saya tidak tahu? Ini juga Zhao Yun malah bikin masalah lagi dan Jiang Wei kamu ini anak teladan tapi saya tidak nyangka." Guan Yu geleng – geleng kepala.

"SU-SUMPAH PAK! SAYA TIDAK NGINTIP! ZHAO YUN TUH YANG NGINTIP!" Jiang Wei nunjuk Zhao Yun.

"HAH!? EH LU JUGA IKUTAN YA, LU BILANG ADA YANG PAKE GAMBAR BERUANG!"

"KAMU YANG PALING PARAH MALAH BILANG _SURGA_! AKU LANGSUNG TUTUP MATA TAHU."

"HALAH, LU-"

"SUDAH CUKUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUPPPPPPP!"

Sebuah teriakan ilahi yang melebihi teriakan Zhang Fei membuat SMA Three Kingdoms itu bergetar, mungkin saja jika Lu Bu yang teriak udah ancur kali tuh sekolah.

"Eh tumpah eh tumpah... aduh lagi enak – enak minum susu stroberi tiba – tiba ada gempa." Terlihat sang kepala sekolah alias pak Liu Bei diam – diam minum susu stroberi sampai – sampai ruangannya isinya stroberi semua. Pak...?

"SAYA TIDAK MAU DENGAR ALASAN KALIAN! SEKARANG SAYA HUKUM KALIAN BERDUA TIDURAN DI TENGAH LAPANGAN SAMPAI JAM ISTIRAHAT SELESAI!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Zhao Yun dan Jiang Wei pun pasrah menerima hukuman tersebut, untungnya sedang tidak panas kalau gak bisa – bisa mereka berdua jadi manusia bakar. Tapi mereka tidak bisa menahan malu mereka karena di tertawakan seluruh SMA Shu.

"Sumpah ini aku malu banget Yun..." terlihat Jiang Wei wajahnya sudah merah layaknya kepiting rebus karena harus menjalankan hukumannya, murid pintar di SMA Shu terkena hukuman untuk pertama kalinya tentu saja membuat dia malu.

"Enak malah Wei... coba lu tutup mata dan rileks... rasakan anginnya." Terlihat Zhao Yun sedang asik memejamkan matanya dan bersantai.

Jiang Wei mencoba apa yang di katakan Zhao Yun dan hasilnya benar. Tiduran di tengah lapangan, banyak tumbuh – tumbuhan, angin yang sejuk dan cuaca yang sedang tidak panas. Membuatnya lebih rileks dan melupakan semua bebannya. Tapi rasa santai itu hilang ketika jam istirahat di mulai, Ma Chao, Ma Dai, Guan Ping, Guan Xing dan Zhang Bao menghampiri kedua temannya ini.

"CIEEEEEEEEEE YANG DIHUKUM CIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE." Ejek Ma Chao sambil memfoto kedua temannya dan mempostingnya di Nistagram.

"WOY JANGAN DI FOTO!"

"Sayang banget kalian gak di kasih jam istirahat, di kantin Pak Meng Huo jualan sate gajah ama es kelapa. Enak banget dah." Ucap Guan Ping dengan bangganya memerkan satu tusuk sate gajah tersebut.

"Gak usah ngomong kalo gak beliin." Zhao Yun baper.

Kelima temannya itu pun tertawa, "haha! Gue tau lu bakalan ngambek, tenang tenang kami udah belikan untuk kalian berdua." Zhang Bao mengeluarkan dua bungkus yang berisi sate gajah dan es kelapa, langsung. Di mata Zhao Yun munculah sayap dan cincin dan menganggap Zhang Bao adalah malaikatnya.

"HUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! MAKASIH!" Zhao Yun langsung memeluk Zhang Bao sampai ingusnya nempel di seragam Zhang Bao.

"LEPASIN! JIJIK TAU!"

Jiang Wei langsung bangun, "Duh! Aku jadi gak enak jadi berapa itu-"

"Gak usah." Kata Ma Chao sebelum Jiang Wei merogoh kantong celananya untuk mengambil dompetnya. "Kita iklas kok lagian memang sudah tugas seorang teman membantu temannya bukan."

Jiang Wei pun terharu mendengar itu dia sngat bersyukur memiliki teman seperti mereka walau kelakuan mereka pada random. "Btw, adek kalian berdua yang mukanya lebih _tampan_ dari kalian udah masuk tuh." Kata Zhao Yun.

"Ooooh, si Suo. Iya dia baru masuk hari ini karena kakinya udah sembuh." Ucap Guan Ping.

Zhao Yun langsung memasang wajah bingung, "emamng kakinya kenapa? Bukannya kakinya itu kuat ye kek si wibu tiang di Wu itu?"

"Dia kecelakaan soalnya waktu itu dia lagi latihan." Ucap Guan Xing, "mungkin karena terlalu berlebihan dia berlatih makanya ampe patah tulang." Ucapnya lagi sambil memainkan Hpnya.

"Njayyy, dia latihan apa coba ampe kakinya bisa kek gitu..."

"Tapi serius deh, pas dia di kantin banyak banget cewek – cewek yang ngerumuni dia ampe ampe kita harus merangkak buat ke warung mang Meng Huo." Ucap Guan Ping.

Zhao Yun menaiki alis sebelahnya. "Tapi lu gak ambil kesempatan di dalam kesempitan kan?" dengan wajah penuh curiga.

"Kesempatan apaan gua gak kek lu." Balas Guan Ping dengan wajah mengejek, "tapi kenapa ya... dia yang paling populer dari pada Kakaknya? Gue kan juga tampan."

"Muka lu sangar si kek bapaknya." Kata Guan Xing yang langsung di sleding oleh Kakaknya.

"Sebenarnya kita ini tampan dan populer tapi di bikin Author kita gak populer kek si Suo." Sahut Zhao Yun. "Authornya kebanyakan makan micin."

Ribuan sendal swallow menghantam Zhao Yun

"Karena disini kebanyakan suka Kepop jadi wajar aja si Suo populer muka kek oppa oppa gitu." Ucap Ma Chao. Tau aja kamu Chao.

"Btw harusnya si hukumannya udah aja kan di suruh pak Guan Yu ampe jam istirahat udah yuk ke kelas." Zhao Yun segera berdiri sambil membersihkan belakang seragam dan celananya diikuti oleh Jiang Wei.

"Hah... aku harus menemui pak Zhuge Liang dulu deh..."

* * *

 **Kelas 10 – 2**

Kita lihat keadaan kelas 10 – 2 yaitu kelas Guan Yinping. Semua siswi di kelas itu mengerumuni meja Guan Suo paling belakang terkecuali dengan Guan Yinping dan Bao Sanniang, mereka berdua duduk bersebelahan sambil melihati Guan Suo yang mulai kewalahan dengan siswi perempuan yang mengerumuninya.

"Kakakmu sangat tampan ya Yinping." Ucap Bao Sanniang, dengan di jawab anggukan kecil Yinping. "aku ingin sekali mendekatinya tapi dia di kerumuni gitu nyaw..."

"Tidak di rumah tidak sekolah sama saja, Kak Suo sangat populer."

Bao Sanniang memperhatikan seperti _kunciran_ tapi terlihat seperti _topi_ (maaf Author gk tau namanya apaan :'D) yang begitu sangat lucu karna ada bunganya, "dia sepertimu sama – sama memakai bunga! Sama sepertimu yang selalu memakai bunga."

"Yaa... setiap pagi kami saling menguncir rambut sedangkan Kak Ping dan Kak Xing... saling mengikat ikat kepala saja sampai heboh setiap hari..." balas Yinping.

"Ahahahaha! Rumahmu selalu saja heboh!"

Bao Sanniang terus memperhatikan Guan Suo sambil menompang dagunya. Merasa diperhatikan, Guan Suo langsung menatap Bao Sanniang dan tersenyum kepadanya. Bao Sanniang yang menyadari itu langsung tersentak dan langsung memakai tupluk jaketnya untuk menutupi wajahnya yang merah.

"Cieeee yang di notis~"

"Nyaaawww berisiiiikk! Sendirinya juga belom di notis – notis!"

"I-itu tidak ada hubungannya denganku!"

Kucing dan gorila (?) saling adu mulut sampai – sampai mereka tidak sadar kalau pak Fa Zheng sudah ada di depan mereka.

' _tuk' 'tuk'_

"Nyaw!"

"Aw!"

Kedua siswi itu memagang kepalanya yang kesakitan karna abis di timpuk karpet (?) oleh pak Fa Zheng. "Sudah waktunya belajar tapi malah heboh sendiri."

"Maaf pak..." ucap mereka bersamaan sambil mengusap – usap kepala mereka.

"Kau anak baru, pergilah ke ruang guru untuk menemui Pak Guan Yu." Perintah Fa Zheng.

"Tapi pak saya tidak tahu tempatnya ada diman-"

"Biar kuantarkan nyaw!"

Semua perhatian tertuju ke Bao Sanniang yang tiba – tiba saja berdiri dan memotong ucapan Guan Suo, "baiklah Sanniang antarkan murid baru ini."

"Ayo Guan Suo!"

"Baik."

* * *

"Anu..."

"Bao Sanniang! Panggil saja Sanniang, aku sangat menyukai kucing nyaw!" ucapnya sambil memperagakan layaknya kucing.

"Aku Guan Suo, aku harap kita bisa lebih akrab." Balas Guan Suo yang entah kenapa mulai sedikit tertarik dengan Bao Sanniang. "Sekolah ini sangat luas ya."

Bao Sanniang mengangguk, "hem! Disini ada 4 sekolah yaitu Shu, Wu, Wei-Jin dan Other." "dan sekolah yang paling elit tentu saja Wei-Jin."

Guan Suo ber o ria, melihat sekeliling sekolah dan suasannya merasa sangat nyaman baginya. "tidak heran kenapa banyak sekali yang ingin sekolah disini."

Bao Sanniang terhenti diikuti oleh Guan Suo, "kita sudah sampai ini dia ruang gurunya!"

"Terima kasih aku masuk dulu ya." Guan Suo pun memasuki ruang guru tersebut.

 _7 menit kemudian_

"Ah Sanniang? Kenapa kamu masih disini? Kukira kamu sudah di kelas."

Bao Sanniang yang tadinya sedang bermain dengan kucing milik sekolah pun menghentikan kegiatannya, "aku menunggumu nyaw!"

"Kamu tidak perlu menungguku selama ini aku bisa kembali sendiri."

Bao Sanniang menggeleng, "tidak apa – apa, karena aku ingin lebih _mengenalmu._ "

Guan Suo tersenyum, "ya sudah kita ke kelas yuk."

"Oke!"

Hari ke hari, minggu ke minggu dan bulan ke bulan sampai setelah UTS Semester 1. Hubungan Guan Suo dengan Bao Sanniang semakin dekat sampai – sampai keduanya memiliki _perasaan_ yang sama tapi mereka tidak berani untuk mengatakannya. Sampai saat itu...

"Guan Suo aku menyukaimu!"

"E-eh!?"

.

.

.

.

.

"Bercanda hehe~" Bao Sanniang menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Kaget ya kaget ya?"

"Sanniang... kupikir kau sungguhan... aku terkejut tau..."

"Hehe, soalnya aku sedang latihan menyatakan perasaanku kepada orang yang kusukai."

 _Deg_

Entah kenapa hati Suo terasa sakit mendengarnya, seperti tertusuk oleh ribuan jarum setelah mendengar dari _temannya_ ini. "jadi... kau sedang suka dengan seseorang ya..."

"Iya! Hanya saja aku kurang percaya diri makanya aku seang latihan denganmu..."

Mereka pun terdiam beberapa detik.

"K-kita pulang yuk?" ajak Guan Suo.

"Em... a-aku ingin pergi kerumah Xingcai! A-aku ada janji dengannya jadi... aku duluaaaaan!" Bao Sanniang langsung lari meninggalkan Guan Suo sendirian di koridor. Guan Suo meremas keras baju sekolahnya di dada, dan pandangannya teralihkan dengan sinar matahari yang akan segera tidur.

Sementara itu di malam hari di rumah Xingcai.

"UWAAAAAAAAA, aku malu sekali!" Bao Sanniang menutupi wajahnya dengan bantal dan berteriak.

"Itu salahmu sendiri karena tiba – tiba menyatakan perasaanmu kepadanya." Sahut Xingcai sambil memakan biskuitnya.

"Dan kau juga bilang padanya kalau itu hanyalah latihan, kenapa tidak jujur saja?" tanya Yinping. Sanniang hanya diam saja tiduran di kasur sambil menutupi wajahnya selama beberapa detik, "aku... hanya tidak berani..."

Xingcai dan Yinping menghela nafas bersamaan, "kau seperti Yinping, bedanya kau lebih berani dari padanya." Sindir Xingcai.

"Hey!"

Bao Sanniang terbangun, "Pokoknya aku harus bisa!" Bao Sanniang berapi api sampai – sampai Xingcai dan Yinping harus memakai kacamata hitamm dan memakan es.

Hari pun mulai berlalu coba tebak yang di lakukan oleh Sanniang? Tepat sekali melakukan hal yang sama terus menerus dan entah kapan dia bisa jujur.

"Miaaaaaaawwwwwww! Kenapa selalu seperti ini!"

Xingcai menimpuk kepala Sanniang dengan buku secara pelan, "kalau kau menghentikan Latihan Menyatakan Cintamu itu pasti akan tersampaikan."

"Tapi itu sangat sulit..."

"Emm... Sanniang maaf aku mengatakan ini, aku selalu meihat Kak Suo dengan wajah sedih selalu kutanyakan kenapa dia hanya menjawab tidak apa – apa sambil tersenyum." "dia juga selalu menanyakan padaku lelaki seperti apa yang di sukai Sanniang? Apa Sanniang baik – baik saja?"

"Sepertinya kau telah mempermainkannya Sanniang."

BRAAAK!

Bao Sanniang berdiri sambil menghantam meja taman sekolah, saat ini dia memasang wajah yang sangat serius. "Aku... aku harus jujur padanya!"

"Nah itu baru Sanniang yang kukenal." Yinping Tersenyum begitu juga Xingcai, "Tapi aku tidak tahu dia ada dimana sekarang... tunggu..." Bao Sanniang seperti mengingat sesuatu.

"ITU DIA!" "Aku harus pergi teman – teman doakan aku!" Sanniang berlari meninggalkan kedua temannya itu.

"Berjuanglah Sanniang!" teriak Yinping.

Bao Sanniang berlari di koridor sekolah sampai dia menjadi pusat perhatian dia tidak peduli dengan teriakan pak Huang Zhong dan Guan Yu untuk tidak berlarian di koridor sekolah. Yang jelas dia harus segera menemui _Laki – laki bunga_ itu. Ya, Sanniang tahu dimana dia.

"Buset dah itu Sanniang kan? Ngapain dia tergesa gesa begitu?" kondisi Zhao Yun yang sangat berantakan ini karena hembusan angin yang di buat oleh Sanniang membuatnya terheran.

"Hemm... mungkin saja karena _dia._ " Jawab Guan Xing.

Di belakang sekolah SMA Three Kingdoms bisa di bilang _luarnya_ karena Sanniang tahu jalan tikus untuk keluar masuk sekolah itu. Berdirilah sebuah Pohon Sakura yang lumayan besar dan jarang di ketahui oleh orang – orang. Hanya Guan Suo dan Bao Sanniang saja yang tahu Pohon Sakura ini saat mereka mengejar kucing sekolah yang kabur.

"Hah... hah... hah..." Bao Sanniang mengatur nafasnya dan berjalan mendekati Pohon Sakura tersebut, disana ada seorang laki – laki yang membelakangi Bao Sanniang.

"Guan Suo!"

Merasa terpanggil Guan Suo membalikkan badannya, "Sanniang?"

"A-ada yang ingin kukatakan padamu!"

"Aku... Aku... AKU SUKA PADAMU!"

 _Hening._

"Hah... hah... hah..."

"Bercanda lagi?" tanya Guan Suo.

Bao Sanniang terkejut mendengar itu, "ayolah Sanniang sudah cukup, lebih baik kau langsung katakan yang sebenarnya pada laki laki itu. Jangan seperti ini terus."

"Bukan! Bukan... aku serius Suo! Aku menyukaimu aku benar – benar menyukaimu! Ini bukan latihan atau bercanda lagi dan orang yang kusukai itu adalah kau aku ingin menjadi pacarmu!" pernyataan Sanniang dengan nada berbicara yang begitu cepat sampai – sampai dia harus mengambil nafas lebih banyak.

"Pft... ahahahaha..." Guan Suo pun tertawa.

"A-apanya yang lucu?! Aku serius!"

"Ya... akupun juga serius, aku sudah menunggu ini, menunggu kau mengatakan yang sebenarnya. Dari awal kita bertemu aku sudah tertarik padamu."

Hembusan angin yang meniup bunga – bunga Sakura membuat kelopak bunga itu terbang ke sekeliling Guan Suo. Inilah dia _laki laki bunga_ itu, akhirnya Sanniang mendapatkannya.

"GUAAAN SUOOOOOO!" Sanniang langsung memeluk erat Guan Suo begitu juga dengannya.

Sementara itu di taman yang masih ada Xingcai dan Guan Yinping.

"Kenapa lama sekali ya Xingcai?" tanya Yinping.

"Bagaimana kalau kita cek?"

"Ayo, sepertinya aku tahu mereka ada dimana."

Xingcai dan Guan Yinping pun pergi menuju tempat rahasia tersebut, sesampai disana mereka terkejut sekaligus senang. Melihat Laki Laki Bunga dan si Kucing bersama, mereka tidur di bawah Pohon Sakura sambil megandengkan tangan.

* * *

 **Hay hay Shinon disini... dan yak sudah tahun 2018 aja dan Shinon baru upload chap baru maafkan Shinon karena banyak delayanya Shinon juga sibuk di RL :'D dan FF satu lagi yaitu The Rain and Tears mungkin bakal lama lagi XD / dikeroyok masa**

 **oke jadi ini dia chap terbaru yaitu The Flower Boy! pasti kalian tahu siapa dia well... disini lebih banyak menampilkan Bao Sanniang dengan Suo ya? kasian Joyun /plak**

 **pokoknya terima kasih yang sudah setia membaca FF ini dan nantikan chap berikutnya ^^/**


	6. Finding Snowman

**Halo halo! Akhirnya saya bisa melanjutnya ff ini berkat dukungan teman-teman! Oke langsung saja balas reviews dulu!**

 **Tomatoiclicious : Hai selamat datang di fandom DW! Semoga kamu betah di fandom ini dan kalau ingin membahas fandom ini lebih dalam kuy lah add lineku atau lainnya lalu kita ngobrol ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) /plak  
Wohoho memang banyak sekali OOC disini bisa di bilang OOC PARAH XD. Dan yang dipikirin Jiang Wei itu bukan Cao Pi tapi si Zhong Hui. Zhong Hui ituloh si penyihir bawa pedang terbang (?) /di musou Hui. Dan untuk Wu mungkin kedepan bakal aku bikin atau next chapter juga aku akan munculin salah satu charc di Wu! Jadi mohon menunggu ya! ^^**

 **Oke langsung saja ke cerita selamat membaca!**

 **WARNING : OOC, TYPO DSB**

* * *

Aaahhh... di siang hari yang cerah dan begitu panas, di sekolah Shu tepatnya yang begitu damai dan Benevolence ini tidak ada hal yang aneh. Ada yang sedang berolahraga di lapangan walaupun gurunya ngajar sambil minum arak (?), ada yang bolos dan langsung ke kantin (kadang Zhao Yun dan teman – temannya juga), kelas Zhao Yun seperti biasa selalu ramai ketika tidak ada guru sedangkan kelas Jiang Wei kebalikan dari kelas Zhao Yun mereka semua fokus pada guru yang sedang menerangkan pelajaran.

Dan kita lihat di ruang kepala sekolah terlihat Pak kepala sekolah alias Pak Liu Bei sedang asiknya video call sambil minum susu stroberinya. Lagi video callan sama siapa pak?

"Lagi video callan ama anak tercinta saya, halooo Liu Shan gimana kabar kamu disana?" tanya Liu Bei sambil menyeruput susunya.

"Baik Ayah, ini aku udah di pesawat 5 menit lagi pesawatnya akan berangkat." Jawab Liu Shan di video call tersebut. Liu Shan juga memamerkan susu stroberi yang sangat enak di negara tersebut walau aslinya susu pisang, hehe.

"Kamu bikin Ayah ngiler aja tapi kamu beliin buat Ayah juga kan?"

"Tenang saja Ayah, aku membeli 1 kardus untuk Ayah aku juga membeli Album untuk pak Zhuge Liang dan pak Xu Shu." Jawabnya lagi, wait. Album?

Liu Bei terkekeh, "wah disana pasti banyak artis yang cantik-cantik ya Ayah juga sebenarnya ngefans sama SMSD."

"Ayah bisa saja, sudah dulu ya yah.. bentar lagi pesawatnya akan lepas landas."

"Ya sudah, hati-hati ya anakku kalau sudah sampai kabari Ayah ya."

Liu Shan tersenyum, "sampai jumpa Ayah." Video call pun berakhir.

Liu Bei pun melanjutkan kegiatan minum susu stroberinya sambil mengerjakan laporan untuk acara nanti. Acara apakah itu? Acara natal! Yup, sebentar lagi akan natal dan para kepala sekolah beserta OSIS SMA Three Kingdoms sangat sibuk untuk acara nanti.

"Hmm... Sekolah Shu bakal isi apa ya-"

"Brother!" tiba-tiba Guan Yu datang dengan antusiasnya tanpa sengaja merusak pintu ruang kepala sekolah tersebut dan membuat gempa ruangan tersebut.

"Demi rambut ala korea Zhang Liao! Duhhh Guan Yu! Sudah berapa kali aku bilang kalau masuk tuh ketuk dulu jangan main dobrak. Lihat apa yang kamu lakukan pintunya sampe copot gitu udah berapa kali ganti itu pintu." Kesal Liu Bei. "ada apa si dateng dateng seantusiasnya gitu?"

"Dengar dengar nanti kita bakal isi acara dengan bercosplay ya?"

"Iya memang kenapa?"

Guan Yu elus jenggot dengan senangnya, "akhirnya aku bisa memakai kostumku yang DLC itu. Dari dulu aku ingin memakai itu buat acara sekolah." Liu Bei pun sweatdrop mendengar jawaban Guan Yu _pake tinggal pake ngapain pake pas acara sekolah doang?_

"Ya udah kalau kamu mau pakai, pakai tinggal pakai- WALAAAA MARJAAAAAAAAANNN!"

"Ada apa Brother!?"

"Lihat apa yang kamu lakukan Guan Yu! Gara-gara kamu kertas laporan yang harus di serahkan sekarang jadi basah terkena susu stroberi!" Liu Bei menunjukkan kertas laporan yang penuh dengan tulisan cakar kucing yang seharusnya di serahkan ke kepala sekolah Wei yaitu Cao Cao.

"Salah Brother sendiri minum susu stroberi terus ampe ruangannya isinya stroberi gini."

Lalu datanglah Zhuge Liang sambil membawa banyak tumpukan kertas, "pak Liu Bei ini kertas-kertas yang harus anda kerjakan sekarang." 'BRAK'

"Ya gusti... banyak banget..."

"Gimana laporan buat di serahkan ke pak Cao Cao?" tanya Zhuge Liang.

Liu Bei menghela nafas. "udaaah... tapi lihat nih basah gara-gara Guan Yu."

"Tinggal di keringin apa susahnya?" tanya Guan Yu yang seenak jenggot.

"Pak Guan Yu, ini basah sekaligus luntur karena tinta pulpennya..." jawab Zhuge Liang. "ya sudah bapak harus bikin ulang lagi."

Liu Bei pun senderan di kursinya, "haduhh... banyak kerjaan..."

 _Tik_

 _Tok_

 _Tik_

 _Tok_

 _Tik_

 _Tok_

 **3 jam berlalu...**

"Skakmat!"

Guan Yu elus jenggot, "wah saya kalah lagi hebat sekali pak Zhuge Liang."

"Ini gak seberapa." Jawabnya santai sambil kipas-kipas dengan kipas bulu angsanya.

"Lelaaaahhhnyaaaaaaaa! Hah..." Liu Bei meregakan tubuhnya sambil lihat jam, "udah sore aja Liu Shan pasti udah pulang."

"Loh bukannya Liu Shan harusnya sudah sampai 1 jam yang lalu?" tanya Zhuge Liang dan di jawab dengan Liu Bei terkekeh, "wahh pasti sudah nunggu lama ya."

"Brother...?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"ASTAGA LIU SHAN ANAKKU!" Liu Bei mendobrak meja karena tersadar. Harusnya dia menjemput Liu Shan satu jam yang lalu tetapi dia masih asyiknya mengisi lembaran yang di serahkan oleh Zhuge Liang. "ADUH BAGAIMANA INI PASTI DIA UDAH NUNGGU LAMA BANGET."

"Tenang aja Brother dia kan bisa pulang sendiri." Ucap Guan Yu enteng.

"Pak Guan Yu, Liu Shan itu buta arah disini."

"Oh iya..."

"ADUUUUUUHHH BAGAIMANA INI MANA KERJAAN BELOM SELESAI, DI SERAHKAN NANTI MALAM. AKU GAGAL JADI SEORANG AYAH... HUHUHHUHU!" Liu Bei pun nangis guling-guling. Pak...

"Pak Zhuge Liang ini bakso pesanan anda."

"Pak Guan Yu saya lupa minta materi pelajaran tadi."

Inilah dia sang pahlawan Shu alias Zhao Yun dan Jiang Wei datang untuk menolong si pak tua Liu Bei, "OHHH TERIMA KASIH DEWAA! ZHAO YUN! JIANG WEI! BAPAK INGIN MINTA TOLONG INI GASWAT SEKALI!"

"E-eh!? N-napa pak! Bentar pak ini panas banget." Jiang Wei menaruh mangkok berisi bakso itu di meja. "jadi, ada apa pak?"

Liu Bei membersihkan ingusnya dengan jenggot Guan Yu—"Brother! Jenggotku bukan lap!"

"Jadi gini... hari ini anakku Liu Shan pulang dari liburannya di Korea..." Liu Bei masih mewek.

"Buseeet... liburan... serius tuh pak?" tanya Zhao Yun.

"Paket liburan gegara Liu Shan menang undian sabun."

"Oh..."

"Harusnya dia sudah sampai satu jam yang lalu tapi karena saya asyik ngerjain laporan ini saya jadi lupa untuk menjemputnya. Untuk itu bapak minta tolong ama kalian berdua buat jemput dia. Saya ingin sekali menjemputnya tapi deadlinenya malam ini, JADI TOLONG YAAA! HUEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" dia nangis guling-guling lagi...

Zhao Yun garuk-garuk belakang kepalanya, "apa boleh buat ya udah lah, tapi dimana?"

"Di bandara lah masa di terminal." Ucap Guan Yu, "sana jemput nanti bapak kasih nilai tambahan deh buat kalian berdua."

"Nah gitu dong pak! Oke kita pamit dulu!" Zhao Yun langsung gas sambil menarik Jiang Wei.

"Setidaknya itu bisa membuat dia semangat menjalankan perintah." Guan Yu makan bakso.

"PAK ITU PUNYA SAYA!" Zhuge Liang musou Guan Yu.

* * *

 **Di depan gerbang SMA Three Kingdoms**

"Jadi dari sini ke bandara cuman 15 menit kalo pake kendaraan... tapi kita gak punya kendaraan." Ucap Jiang Wei sambil melihat Gugel Map.

Zhao Yun nompang dagu, "hemmm... masa minjem motornya Ma Chao ogah amat."

"Lah? Emang kenapa bagus dong kita pinjem motor dia?" Jiang Wei bingung.

"Bagus si... belom aja lu cobain motor die, gue aja sekali pake dah kapok apa lagi jadi korban goncengan dia..." Zhao Yun langsung sweatdrop saat mengingat kejadian di goncengin sama Ma Chao. Duh Author dan pembaca jadi kepo nih.

"Terus gimana dong?" Zhao Yun dan Jiang Wei garuk-garuk kepala memikirkan cara untuk pergi ke bandara. Ingin naik transportasi tapi lagi tanggal tua, nasib... nasib... anak kos.

Tiba-tiba, datanglah gajah melewati Zhao Yun dan Jiang Wei. "Hai! Nak Joyun! Nak Jiang Wei! Belum pulang?" ternyata itu mang Meng Huo orang yang jadi langganannya Zhao Yun dan kawan-kawan, nampaknya dia sedang mengajak jalan-jalan gajahnya.

"Eh mang Meng Huo! Lagi ngajak jalan gajah mang?" tanya Zhao Yun.

"Hahaha! Iya nih kasian kalo gak di ajak jalan-jalan tar ngamuk di kandang lagi." Oh iya Author lupa bilang kalau SMA Three Kingdoms punya kandang untuk hewan peliharaan loh! Seperti di Wu sekolah mereka memelihara macan, Shu memelihara kucing, Meng Huo memelihara gajah dan Lu Bu memelihara Red Hare. Tunggu, bukannya Red Hare udah jadi milik Guan Yu? Tentu saja tidak. Pak Guan Yu hanya bercanda biar Zhao Yun di hukum (?)

Munculah lampu di atas kepala Zhao Yun, "Mang! Kita boleh nebeng gak sampe bandara?"

"Emang mau ngapain ke bandara?" tanya Meng Huo lagi.

"Kami mau jemput anaknya pak Liu Bei, hari ini dia pulang dan seharusnya dia udah sampai 1 jam yang lalu. Pasti dia nungguin lama makanya kami lagi buru-buru nih mang!" Meng Huo pun menggangguk paham dan memerintahkan gajahnya untuk duduk. "ayo naik naik!"

Tanpa harus menunggu perintah selanjutnya Zhao Yun dan Jiang Wei langsung naik ke punggu gajah tersebut walau agak sedikit aneh di pandang orang-orang, tapi mau bagaimana lagi. "ayo mang ngebut!"

Gajah pun langsung tancap gas menuju bandara dengan kecepatan penuh sampai-sampai Jiang Wei memeluk Zhao Yun karena dia duduk paling belakang dengan ketakutan.

"YOOOHOOOOOOOOO SERU BANGET!" tanpa memedulikan bahaya Zhao Yun nekat untuk berdiri karena terlalu senang, Meng Huo malah ketawa tawa.

"JOYUUUUUUNN! JANGAN KAYAK GITU AKU TAKUT!" Jiang Wei yang ketakutan langsung nangis kejer sambil meluk Zhao Yun.

 **13 menit kemudian**

Mereka pun akhirnya sampai di bandara dengan selamat, ternyata cepat juga ya kalau pakai gajah mungkin kedepannya jika memakai Red Hare 5 menit udah sampai.

"Akhirnya sampai juga, terima kasih mang!" Zhao Yun melambaikan tangan.

"Sama-sama! Mamang pergi dulu ya." Meng Huo langsung tancap gas lagi.

"Oke... sekarang tinggal cari anak pak Liu Bei... hmm... siapa namanya ya... ah! Liu Shan!"

"Tapi gimana caranya kita mencari dia? Bandara ini kan besar."

Zhao Yun dan Jiang Wei langsung terdiam sejenak.

"Hai! Zhao Yun! Jiang Wei!" terdengar suara yang sangat mereka kenal itu bahkan Zhao Yun ampe bosen.

"Lho, Zhang Bao? Kenapa kamu disini?" Jiang Wei terheran dengan Zhang Bao karena dia memakai _seragam_ yang tidak biasanya. "jangan-jangan... kamu kerja disini?"

"Haha, kalian pasti terkejut kan kenapa aku memakai _seragam_ ini?" "sebenarnya kami disuruh sama pak Zhuge Liang buat kerja disini selama seminggu."

Zhao Yun memotong, "bentar. _Kami?"_

"Gue, Guan Xing sama Guan Yinping."

"Kak Zhao Yun! Kak Jiang Wei!" panjang umur baru diomongin anaknya udah datang, tapi... wait...

"D-dek Yinping...? waaahh..." Zhao Yun dan Jiang Wei sweatdrop melihat apa yang di bawa gadis kecil satu ini. Yaitu, kumpulan koper! Dan ada Guan Xing di atasnya sambil duduk tenang. "dia angkat loh pake tangan kosong..."

"Dek Yinping kan aku bilang taruh di pesawat yang menuju Indonesia kenapa bawa lagi kesini?"

"Habis... aku di marahin sama pak ketua..."

" _Ya iyalah lu aja bawanya kek gitu."_

Jiang Wei menyikut Zhao Yun agar langsung ke intinya saja, "ah iya. Bao! Lu liat gak anaknya pak Liu Bei sekitar sini?"

"Anaknya pak Liu Bei? Gue aja gak pernah liat gimana mau tau."

Jiang Wei mengingat-ngingat, "kalau tidak salah dia itu kulitnya putih, matanya ya agak sipit tapi gak sipit (?), dia ramah dan-"

"Bentar gimana lu bisa tahu ciri-ciri anaknya pak Liu Bei?" Zhao Yun main potong.

"Aku pernah ketemu sekali waktu berkunjung ke rumah Pak Liu Bei bersama Pak Zhuge Liang."

"Waduuhhh... banyak kali yang kayak gitu, dari pada pusing nyari kita ke CC aja." Usul Zhang Bao.

Zhao Yun dan Jiang Wei mengangguk, mereka pun setuju untuk menuju CC.

Sesampai di CC terlihat Zhang Bao mulai menyalakan mic, "ehem... selamat sore para penduduk bandara disini Zhang Bao yang tampan ingin mencari seseorang atas nama..." Zhang Bao lirik Jiang Wei buat ngodein nama. "Liu Shan, atas nama Liu Shan harap menuju asal suara. Terima kasih. Nah sekarang tinggal nunggu."

 **30 menit kemudian**

"Ampe jenggot Pak Guan Yu rontok ini anaknya gak muncul-muncul." Zhao Yun mulai gelisah.

"Sabar kek ni bandara kan gede paling dia nyasar." Ucap Guan Xing yang sudah turun dari atas tumpukan koper.

Habis kesabaran Zhao Yun dia mulai nekat menyalakan mic dan... "WOYYYY YANG NAMANYA LIU SHAN LU DIMANA SI!? GC LAH KESINI GUE DAH CAPEK NUNGGUIN! GUE JUGA BELOM PUSH RANKED NIH!"

Kelakuan Zhao Yun menjadi pusat perhatian para penumpang bandara tersebut, sampai-sampai Zhang Bao, Guan Xing dan Jiang Wei bergotong royong menjauhkan Zhao Yun dari mic.

"MALU-MALUIN AJA LU!"

"Habis!"

"Sudah-sudah jangan bertengkar. Mungkin saja saat ini Liu Shan sudah meninggalkan bandara dan entah dia kemana sekarang yang jelas kita coba berpencar untuk mencarinya." Usul Jiang Wei.

Akhirnya mereka sepakat untuk berpencar dan mencari si Snowman satu ini, bikin repot aja yak.

* * *

Terus mencari

Terus mencari

Terus mencari

Terus mencari

Terus-

"NYERAH!"

Duh Zhao Yun gitu aja dah nyerah kalau push rank aja beuh.

"Ini juga udah malam dan aku belum belajar buat ulangan besok..." Jiang Wei tepar.

"Biar Kakak-kakak refersh mending istirahat di taman bandara aja, disana enak loh." Kata Yinping sambil tersenyum.

"Wah boleh juga kuy lah Wei."

Di taman bandara tersebut yang cukup luas dan sangat nyaman dan asri itu, Zhao Yun dan Jiang Wei duduk di sebuah bangku taman yang panjang dekat dengan mesin minum otomatis. Tidak lupa mereka membeli minuman berkaleng di mesin itu dan duduk sambil di temani dengan lampu-lampu taman.

"Dingin banget ya sekarang." Jiang Wei mulai memeluk dirinya sendiri dengan kedua tangannya.

"Huft... namanya juga udah masuk musim dingin, dan natal sebentar lagi."

"Gak kerasa ya... bentar lagi natal terus tahun baru terus... memasuki semester baru."

Zhao Yun mulai meneguk minumannya, "iya ya... gak kerasa aja udah mau natal bakal repot nih buat ngurusin acara-acara, jadi keinget tahun lalu ampe bikin pak Cao Cao marah terus gue ama Ma Chao di es mamboin."

"Hahaha itu mah salah kalian berdua makanya jangan rusak propertinya pak Cao Cao jadinya di es maboin kan." "eh Zhao Yun kamu inget gak waktu aku sendirian di taman sekolah?"

"Inget dong. Kamu lagi sendirian sambil membaca buku karena kamu terlihat sendirian makanya aku ajak kamu ngobrol."

Jiang Wei tersenyum kecil, "waktu itu aku baru pindah dari Wei ke Shu, tapi di kelasku banyak yang menjauhiku hanya karena aku dari Wei."

Zhao Yun hanya menyimak sambil menikmati minumnya.

"Entah kenapa mereka semua menjauhiku, aku tanya mereka hanya diam saja aku mencoba bergaul malah di bilang aneh oleh mereka. Entah apa yang salah dariku akupun tidak mengerti... dan akhirnya kau datang mengajakku mengobrol dan berkumpul bersama teman-temanmu, itu... membuatku senang."

Jiang Wei menatap langit malam, "aku benar-benar senang memiliki teman seperti kalian... semenjak Zhong Hui menghilang begitu saja aku benar-benar kesepian dan kau datang... mewarnai hidupku..." Jiang Wei menatap Zhao Yun sambil tersenyum. Zhao Yun membalas senyuman Jiang Wei dengan tersenyum kecil.

"Tapi sekarang hubunganmu dengan Zhong Hui masih baik kan?"

"Tentu saja, kami sering chating tentang pelajaran dan lain-lain. Tapi, waktu itu aku benar-benar kaget kalau dia punya saudara perempuan yang seumuran dengannya... haha..."

"Namanya Zhong Xian ya... hmmm... Xian..." Zhao Yun mulai terdiam seperti mengingat-mengenal nama itu di masa lalu walau ingatannya sangat samar.

' _serangga'_

"GROAAAAAAAKKK!"

"Buset suara apaan tuh!?" Zhao Yun mulai tersadar dari lamuannya.

"T-terdengar seperti dengkuran?"

"ZZZZZZZZZ NGOK NGOK NGIK NGIK!"

"Emang ada ya suara dengkuran kayak gitu...?"

"S-suaranya dari belakang semak-semak itu..." Jiang Wei menunjuk semak-semak yang tidak terlalu jauh dari mereka berdua. "mau coba cek?"

Zhao Yun menelan ludah, semakin lama suara dengkuran itu terdengar menyeramkan.

"Ayo..."

Mereka berdua mulai mendekati asal suara tersebut. Perlahan-lahan mereka dekati semakin keras dengkuran itu sampai Author tidak bisa mendeskripsikannya.

"Siap lu?"

Jiang Wei mengangguk, mereka langsung membuka semak-semak itu dan—

"GYAAAAAAAAA KUNTILANAKKKK!"

"S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S SNOOOOOWMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANN!"

Zhao Yun dan Jiang Wei saling berpelukan karena saking takutnya, cieee /plak

"Em... berisik sekali... hoaaaaammm..."si Snowman itu terbangun dari tidurnya. Biasanya kalo di dongen-dongeng harus di cium sama pangeran gitu biar bangun tapi siapa pangerannya? Hemm.

"Snowmannya bisa ngomong lho..!"

"T-tunggu dia kan... Liu Shan!"

"Hmm...? ah! Jiang Wei!" si Snowman yang merasa terpanggil Liu Shan merespon Jiang Wei. "Wah, sudah lama sekali ya!"

"Ah.. iya iya!"

"Bagaimana sehat?"

"Sehat walafiat."

"Kabar Ayah bagaimana—"

"Wowowowowo tunggu tunggu!" Zhao Yun memotong pembicaraan, "Jadi kau orang yang bernama Liu Shan?"

"Iya."

"JADI SELAMA INI LU DISINI?!"

"Iya."

Zhao Yun ingin mensleding Liu Shan tapi di tahan oleh Jiang Wei, "GUE DARI SORE SAMPE GELAP GINI NYARIIN LU DOANG TERNYATA LU TIDUR DISINI!"

"Habis aku udah nungguin berjam-jam Ayah gak jemput-jemput. Ya udah aku jalan-jalan di taman bandara terus ketiduran disini."

"Di hari yang dingin ini kamu tidur di luar? Ckckck." Jiang Wei elus dada.

"Tadi aku bermimpi ada yang memanggil namaku keras sekali sampai-sampai di mimpi itu aku mencari asal suara itu."

" _Ya iyalah orang pake toa manggil lu."_

"Tapi yang jelas kamu ketemu dan sekarang kita tinggal ke rumahmu."

Liu Shan mulai mengemasi barang-barangnya, "ayo. Aku tidak sabar melihat Ayah."

 **Di rumah Pak Liu Bei**

"HOEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEKKKKKKKK LIU SHAAAN ANAKKU SAYAAAANG! MAAFKAN AYAHMU INI KARENA AYAH SANGAT SIBUK SAMPAI LUPA UNTUK JEMPUT KAMU!" Liu Bei mewek sampai meluk erat Liu Shan.

"Aku pulang Ayah, maaf harusnya aku telpon Ayah tapi pulsaku habis."

"YANG JELAS KAMU PULANG DENGAN SELAMAT NAAAAK!"

Liu Shan memperogoh tasnya dan sepertinya sedang mencari sesuatu, "Ini Ayah oleh-oleh untukmu."

"WAAAAH! INIKAN ALBUM SMSD YANG KONSEPNYA SUSU STROBERI! TERIMA KASIH NAAAK AYAH SANGAT SAYANG PADAMU!" Liu Bei langsung berlari menuju radio dan menyetelnya sekeras mungkin, "OH YEAAAAAHH TOONA SARANGHEOOO!"

Zhao Yun dan Jiang Wei langsung sweatdrop melihat kelakuan kepala sekolah Shu satu ini, siapa sangka di sekolah dia terlihat Benevolence sekali tapi ternyata aslinya kayak gini. Duh bapak satu ini ya XD.

"Zhao Yun dan Jiang Wei terima kasih sudah menolong bapak! Ini buat kalian." Liu Bei memberikan sebuah kotak yang tidak terlalu kecil tapi isinya terlihat banyak.

"Waduh jadi ngerepotin terima kasih pak!" Zhao Yun dan Jiang Wei menerima pemberian Liu Bei dan mulai pamit untuk pulang.

"Jadi penasaran Pak Liu Bei ngasih apa..."

Wah apa itu Yun?

"Susu stroberi?"

Zhao Yun dan Jiang Wei saling bertatapan dan tertawa.

"Ya sudahlah rejeki gak kemana-mana hahaha." Zhao Yun mengambil satu susu stroberi tersebut dan meminumnya begitu juga dengan Jiang Wei.

Jiang Wei mulai menyadari ada bola-bola kecil berwarna putih jatuh di tangannya, dia pun menatap ke arah langit. "Wah lihat Yun! Salju!"

Zhao Yun pun menatap langit, "wah kamu benar! Sudah mulai turun salju."

"Pasti bakal repot nih ngurusin buat natal."

"Kau benar pokoknya kita harus semangat!"

Jiang Wei mengangguk dan mereka pulang ke kosan mereka.

* * *

...

"Yosh! Ini sudah oke!" girangnya sambil memasukan kertas ke dalam amplop.

"Yinping! Ayo makan malam dulu!"

"Iya!"

* * *

 **Hai! Terima kasih sudah membaca FF ini! Jujur saja saya menyempatkan diri di sekolah buat lanjutkan FF ini sampai-sampai gak dengerin guru nerangin (jangan ditiru kelakuan orang ini)**

 **Dan Shinon pengen kasih tau nih kalau FF ini ada bagian dimana saya ambil dari lagu-lagu milik HoneyWorks! Jika penasaran langsung saja ke YouTube, Shinon suka banget lagu-lagunya apa lagi cerita di lagu itu sampai diadaptasi jadi Anime!  
Dan untuk chap sebelumnya itu ada bagian Shinon ambil dari Animenya yang berjudul ****zutto mae kara suki deshita.**

 **Jadi jangan heran bagi yang sudah tau HoneyWorks di chap selanjut ada adegan yang mirip di lagunya.**

 **Oke sampai situ saja nantikan chap selanjutnya!  
Bye ^^/**


	7. Special Chapter Chinese New Year!

Di pagi hari cerah langsung saja kita lihat keadaan SMA Three Kingdoms.

Zhao Yun : Ayo ayo gece!

Jiang Wei : Sabar Yun kostumku ribet banget!

Waduh pada ngapain tuh kayaknya lagi pada repot nih.

Ma Chao : WEEEE WOOOO WEEEE WOOO JUSTICEEEE!

Guan Ping : ADUH LU NGAPAIN SI LARI LARIAAN SAMBIL JUSTICE JUSTICEAN?!

Zhao Yun : WOY PASANGIN BENDERA

Liu Bei : Selalu sedia susu stroberi.

Zhang Bao : XING LU NGAPAIN SI TERBANG-TERBANG GAK JELAS?!

Guan Xing : Bawel lu, gue lagi masangin lampion nih!

Guan Yinping : Xingcai apa aku sudah oke dengan Cheongsam ini?

Xingcai : Sudah kok tapi kenapa kamu sambil bawa Barongsai gitu?

Guan Yinping : Hehe, habis aku suka.

Bao Sanniang : Guan Suoooo! Apa itu costume DLCmu di DW 7?

Guan Suo : Iya, sudah lama aku tidak menggunakannya apa aku terlihat cocok?

Bao Sanniang : K-kau... Tampan nyaw! /

Ma Dai : Kakak Sepupu! Tali Hanfuku balikin!

Ma Chao : WOHOHOHO JUSTICE!

Oke selagi menunggu mereka bersiap-siap kita intip yuk di SMA Wu bagaimana.

Sun Quan : ADUUUUHHH AYAH MACANNYA NGAPAIN DI KELUARIN!

Sun Jian : Gak apa-apa Quan biar tambah meriah! Hahahaha!

Lu Meng : LING TONG! GAN NING! NGAPAIN SI KALIAN BERANTEM MULU?! BUKANNYA CARI BARONGSAINYA ADA DIMANA!

Ling Tong : Gan Ning Pak! Dia ngehina waifu saya!

Gan Ning : Lah emang bener waifu lu ancur di tembak Sh*m*k*z*!

Ling Tong : DASAR LANDAK PECINTA *****!

Gan Ning : DASAR PEDO ****!

Dan terjadilah kekributan antara guru dan murid, haduuuhh.

Lu Xun : ZHU RAN JANGAN MAIN FIRE ATTACK DI SAAT KAYAK GINI!

Zhu Ran : Di saat hari yang meriah ini harus lebih meriah dengan Fire Attack!

Xu Sheng : Nih Barongsainya udah datang- WAAAAAAA! *kepeleset dan Barongsainya kena Fire Attacknnya Zhu ran*

Zhu Ran : GYAAAAA KEBAKARAAAANN!

Lu Xun : KAN UDAH KUBILANG APA ZHU RAAAAAN!

Sun Shangxian : YA AMPUN KENAPA JADI KEBAKAR GINI! PAK HAN DANG! PAK HUANG GAI! AMBIL AIR CEPAT!

Zhou Tai : Kebakaran..

Sun Ce : Makasih Daqiao udah bantu pakein Hanfu- WALAH DEMI KUMIS TIPIS YU JIN KEBAKARAN!

Sun Quan : A-Ayaaah!

Sun Jian : Gwahahaha! Kalian benar-benar bersemangat ya! (Duh pak lagi kebakaran malah seneng...)

Kita lihat SMA Wei-Jin saja yuk.

Cao Cao : Yak sudah siap semuanya?

Cao Xiu : Om! Cao Pi malah pacaran tuh!

Cao Cao : Udahlah biarin aja, Barongsainya sudah siap?

Xiahou Dun : Tenang saja Cousin Barongsai kita pasti lebih meriah!

Man Chong : *sedia kamera* kesempatan buat motoin Cai Wenji pas nerbangin Lampion!

Xun You : Pak Xun Yu topinya ini.

Xun Yu : Makasih Pak, di cariin kemana tau-tau sama Bapak.

Cao Pi : Sayang... tau gak apa yang lebih cantik dari lampion-lampion itu?

Zhenji : Apa sayang?

Cao Pi : Kamu dong~~

Zhenji : Awwww~~! Kamu bisa aja beb!

Sima Yi : MWAHAHAHAHAHA MEATBUN JANGAN LUPAKAN MEATBUN!

Sima Shi : MWAHAHAHAHAHA BENAR! SEDIA MEATBUN!

Zhang Chunhua : Suamiku... Shi...

Sima Yi & Shi : M-maaf...

Sima Zhao : Yuanji kamu melupakan jepitan bunga ini.

Wang Yuanji : Terima kasih Zhao... em... aku tidak terlihat aneh kan memakai Cheongsam ini?

Sima Zhao : Tentu saja tidak kamu malah cantik banget!

Zhong Hui : Xian! Pinjem cermin dong! Aku harus terlihat tampan pas di acara nanti!

Zhong Xian : kamu gimana si?! Udah 3 jam kamu di kamar buat ngaca tapi masih mau ngaca lagi?

Xiahou Ba : Wen Yang roketku mana!?

Wen Yang : Ba... kita kan mau ngumpul kenapa kamu masih mau mainin roket kamu si?

Xiahou Ba : Habis! Di DW 9 roketku di ilangin, kan aku jadi gak bisa terbang pake itu lagi...!

Guo Huai : WO OHOK OHOK OHOK! X-Xiahou Ba... Ayah kamu nyuruh buat megang Barongsainya OHOK OHOK!

Xin Xianying : Biar aku saja yang megang, aku kan Character baru!

Deng Ai : Jia Chong ngapain kamu di tempat gelap?

Jia Chong : Biar serem...

Kita langsung saja ke tengah lapangan SMA Three Kingdoms yang sudah ramai dengan Character Dynasty Warriors!

Zhao Yun : Oke sudah siap gue!

Jiang Wei : Ya ampun Yun... rempong amat si pake costume kamu yang di DW 9.

Zhao Yun : Biar keren lah! Gue kan Cover Boy!

Guan Yu : Ayok semua pada ngumpul!

Lu Bu : *dateng pake Red Hare* CEPAT BERKUMPUUUUUUUL!

Chen Gong : Ya ampun Pak Lu Bu gak usah tereak! Lihat apa yang Bapak perbuat pada tepar!

Waduh gegara Pak Lu Bu teriak jadi pada tepar gimana nih Pak! Belom juga ngucapin-

Diaochan : Cheongsam ini sangat cantik ya.

Ma Chao : JUSTICEEE! BU DIAOCHAN EYYYY!

Guan Ping : DEYM! BU DIAOCHAN DEYMM!

Zhao Yun : Jadi seger lagi nih!

Wang Yi : Ma Chao~~~

Ma Chao : H-HIIIIIYYY!

Lu Xun : Haduh... Barongsainya jadi gosong gini...

Zhu Ran : Gapapa gosong yang penting masih ada lampion.

Udah cukup basa basinya langsung saja! Para reader sudah menunggu! Ayo Yun!

Zhao Yun : O-oke oke! Ehem! Baiklah, kami dari SMA Three Kingdoms sekaligus Dynasty Warriors mengucapkan...

 _SELAMAT TAHUN BARU CINA! GONG XI FA CAI!_

Zhou Chang : TUNGGU AKUUUU! *lari secepat kilat*

* * *

 **Selamat Tahun Baru Cina bagi yang merayakan!**

 **Yup! Inilah dia Special Chapter pertama di ff SMA Three Kingdoms! Maafkan karena tidak bisa menampilkan semua character tapi sebagai gantinya Author tampilkan Character baru di DW 9!**

 **Maaf banget kalo telat saya baru bisa buka leptop di malam hari X'D  
** **Tidak perlu panjang lebar lagi. Sampai sini dulu dan Terima Kasih sudah setia dengan FF Shinon!**

 **See you next chap~~ ^^/  
**


	8. Stalker! (1)

**Balas Reviews!**

 **sarasion :** sangat bermanfaat sekali jenggot pak Guan Yu ini

Guan Yu : *elus jenggot* jenggot siapa dulu!

 **Tomatoclicious :**

Lu Bu : SIAPA BILANG RED HARE PUNYA PAK BERJENGGOT!?

Liu Bei : Hahaha! Saya fans sejati SMSD! Apa lagi saya dah nantiin albumnya yang berkonsep susu stroberi, hehe~

 **Terima kasih sudah reviews! Selamat membaca!**

 **WARNING : OOC, TYPO, DSB**

* * *

Ahhh... Bikini Bott-SMA Three Kingdoms yang amat damai dari chaos. Di musim dingin ini, salju pun turun menghujani negara Cina. Terutama di SMA Three Kingdoms yang sudah tertutup oleh salju sampai-sampai para warga sekolah bergotong-royong untuk membersihkan salju yang menutupi sekolah mereka.

Terkecuali dengan Wu.. bisa dibilang mereka sangat random...

"FIRE ATTACK!"

Zhu Ran beserta teman-temannya yang berada di ekskul panah, menembakkan panah api ke salju yang menutupi sekolah mereka-bentar, harusnya kebakar dong?

"ZHU RAN! NGAPAIN KAMU FIRE ATTACK?! TAR SEKOLAHNYA KEBAKAR!"

"Kalo pake cara ini bakal cepet Xun."

"YA TAPI GAK USAH AMPE SEGITUNYAAA, KALO KEBAKAR SEMUANYA GIMANA!?"

Lalu datanglah Sun Quan sambil bawa sekop, "Lu Xun, Zhu Ran gimana tugas kalian bersihin taman- DEMI HARIMAU PEMPERS ZHU RAN!"

Zhu Ran nengok, "apaan?"

"APAAN APAAN. KENAPA KAMU MALAH FIRE ATTACK!? BERSIHIN RAN BUKAN BAKAR!"

"Gak usah di bersihin berat, mending aku bakar aja."

"ELU BUKAN D**** 1999999990!" Kebanyakan Quan.

Seketika, api mulai menyambar ke patung harimau yang baru aja dibeli 2 Minggu yang lalu terbakar.

"GYAAAAAA! PATUNG YANG AYAH BELI 2 MINGGU LALU!"

Sementara itu di ruang kepsek.

"AYAH! AYAH! LIHAT PATUNG YANG AYAH BELI KEBAKAR!" Sun Ce heboh sendiri ampe narik-narik tangan Ayahnya.

"Wah! Hebat! Ini sebagai tanda bahwa SMA Wu itu simbol kobaran." Ya ampun pak... sadar pak... anak murid lu mau ngebakar sekolah lu.

Kita tinggalkan saja SMA Wu yang sedang hebohnya bakar-bakar, langsung saja ke SMA si tokoh utama, Shu.

"Buset, ada asap tebal di SMA wu." Zhao Yun menghentikan kegiatan menyerok salju.

"Biasa lah SMA Wu gak jauh yang dari namanya api, Pak Sun Jiannya malah seneng." Ucap Ma Chao yang sedang semangatnya menyerok salju sampai-sampai pake iket kepala yang bertuliskan 'JUSTICE'

"Oy, Ping, bagian atas dah gue bersihin. Selanjutnya ngapain nih?" tanya Xing sambil megang Swingbladenya, lho?

Guan Ping sedang seriusnya melihat kertas yang entah apa itu tulisannya sampai-sampai dia menyipitkan matanya biar jelas bacanya, "hmmmmm..."

"WOY!"

"KYAAA! Ih Xing apaan sih nereakin Kakak lu!?"

"Habis gue nanya malah di kacangin. Lagi baca apaan si lu? Kayaknya serius amat."

"Ini... jadwal yang di kasih sama Bu Yueying, sumpah gue gak ngerti ama nih tulisan." Guan Ping menyerahkan kertas yang ia pegang ke Guan Xing. Guan Xing pun juga menyipitkan matanya sampai matanya kagak keliatan karena saking disipitin, "sama gue juga gak ngerti." Xing memberikan balik.

"Ayo anak-anak bersihkan yang benar! Eh, Zhang Bao itu masih ada saljunya." Guan Yu menunjuk salju yang berada di dekat loker sepatu, buset Pak punya mata elang nih.

"Duhh... ada-ada aja deh salju pake acara masuk ke dalem Sekolah jadi banyak kerjaan gini." Keluh Zhao Yun.

"Mau gimana lagi Yun, semalem aja anginnya tiba-tiba kenceng pas salju turun." Balas Jiang Wei. Jadi semalem Zhao Yun sama Jiang Wei yang abis dari rumah Pak Liu Bei keujanan salju yang tiba-tiba jadi lebat sekaligus angin yang kencang.

 _WUUUUUUUUSSSSSSS_

"BUSET APAAN TUH?!"

"GYAAAA!" Zhang Bao dan Ma Dai dikejutkan oleh seseorang yang larinya cepat sampai salju yang ia bawa masuk lagi kedalam sekolah. "WOY SIAPA SIH TU!?"

"Eh kelewat." "Pak Guan Yu! Saya sudah bersihkan lorong belakang!" ternyata itu Zhou Cang mantan Yellow Turban. "Lho, Pak Guan Yu mana? Kenapa ada boneka salju berjenggot panjang disini?"

"PUAH!"

"WAAAAAAA! BONEKA SALJUNYA HIDUP!"

"Ini saya!" ternyata boneka salju itu Pak Guan Yu dan sekarang badannya masih di tutupi oleh salju, "kamu ini kebiasaan Zhou Cang! Kalau lari gak kira-kira!"

Zhou Cang garuk-garuk belakang kepalanya, "hehe, maaf Pak khilaf. Btw Pak, saya sudah bersihkan rumah Bapak sampai bener-bener bersih dan lorong belakang juga!" dengan semangatnya.

"Bagus. Sekarang kamu bantu teman-temanmu sana."

"SIAP 86 PAK!" Zhou Cang lari secepat kilat lagi.

"Btw, Zhang Bao, Ma Dai. Tolongin Bapak dong." Terlihat Guan Yu terkunci oleh tumpukan salju.

Kita lihat yuk keadaan cewe-cewe Shu. Di ruang OSIS tentunya, ada Bao Sanniang, Guan Yinping dan Xingcai. Walaupun Yinping dan Sanniang bukan OSIS, mereka berdua selalu membantu Xingcai.

"Xingcai, bagaimana dengan konsep buat natal nanti?" tanya Yinping.

Sambil menulis di papan tulis, "kata Bu Yueying si bakal ngecosplay, tapi aku masih bingung harus cosplay yang seperti apa."

"Nyawww... aku akan mengcosplay neko nyaw! Dengan tema natal tentunya." Seru Sanniang sedang membaca komik Shoujo. "aku tidak sabar melihat Guan Suo bercosplay."

"Dan Bu Yueying bilang anak OSIS akan menyiapkan baju cosplaynya, sepertinya bakal susah deh karena harus di buat dulu." Xingcai nompang dagu. "hmm?" Xingcai menggerakan kepalanya untuk memperhatikan Yinping yang sembari tadi sibuk memperhatikan luar sekolah lewat jendela.

"Yinping, kamu ini ngapain si?"

"E-eh?! Xingcai! T-tidak kok... aku hanya memperhatikan teman-teman membersihkan salju saja.." jawabnya dengan pipi sedikit merah.

Bao Sanniang menyeringai, "kamu tidak sedang memperhatikan _dia_ kan~?"

"T-tentu saja tidak!"

"Sudahlah dari pada bengong didepan jendela mending kamu tolongin aku ambilin dokumen di meja Bu Yueying." Sahut Xingcai.

"Oke..."

"Jangan salah jalan ya~" goda Sanniang.

* * *

Guan Yinping pun berjalan menyelusuri lorong yang amat sepi menuju ruang guru.

"Sanniang apa-apaan si menggoda aku mulu! Apa salahnya aku memperhatikan _dia_..."

Sambil bergumam tidak jelas, tiba-tiba Yinping merasa bahwa dia _tidak sendirian_. Sesekali dia menengok kebelakang untuk memastikan apakah ada orang atau tidak.

"Seperti ada yang mengikutiku atau perasaanku saja...?" "S-siapa disana?!" Yinping mencoba bertanya kepada _seseorang_ yang mengikutinya.

Hasilnya pun nihil.

"S-sepertinya hanya perasaanku saja..." Yinping mempercepat jalannya dan segera memasuki ruang guru. "meja Bu Yueying... ah disana!"

"Ini dia dokumen yang dibutuhkan Xingcai. Oke, waktunya kembali." Yinping segera keluar dari ruang guru. Tetapi, setelah keluar dari ruang guru. Dia benar-benar merasa bahwa dia tidak _sendirian_ di sana. "k-kok jadi horror gini ya..."

Yinping menengok kanan kiri memastikan ada orang atau tidak tetapi, benar-benar sepi. Hanya Yinping seorang di lorong itu.

 _TRAAANG_

"S-suara apa itu!?" Yinping mencoba mendekati asal suara itu. Dekat dengan peralatan kebersihan yang di taruh sembarangan.

Dia berjalan secara perlahan..

Semakin dekat..

Semakin dekat..

Semakin dekat..

Semakin dekat..

Semakin dekat..

Semakin dekat..

Semakin dekat..

Semakin dekat..

Semakin dekat..

Semakin dekaaaaaat!

 _Tak_

"KYAAAAAAAA!"

"KYAAAAAARRRRGGG!"

"Pak Pang Tong?"

"Eh?" Pang Tong terkejut dengan gaya tidak elitenya dan segera kembali ke gaya biasanya, "Ehem! Nak Yinping, kamu ngapain ngendap-ngendap?"

"I-itu Pak! T-tadi kan ada suara didekat peralatan kebersihan ini, kayak suara ember ketendang!"

Pang Tong mencoba memeriksa setelah mendengar penjelasan Yinping, dan hasilnya... "gak ada apa-apa tuh."

"T-tapi Pak! Beneran ada suara! Dan kayaknya ada yang mengikuti saya..." Yinping memegang erat dokumen yang dia ambil dari meja Yueying.

"Ada anak lain kali yang asal naro ember." Pang Tong mencoba menenangkan Yinping. "sudah, tidak perlu kamu pikirkan lagi."

"B-baiklah... saya permisi dulu Pak.." Yinping membungkukan badannya dan segera meninggalkan Pang Tong.

Sesekali dia melihat kebelakang, Pang Tong masih memperhatikannya dan berlalu.

 **Di ruang OSIS**

"Lama amat ngambil dokumen doang." Xingcai merajuk.

"M-maaf..."

"Kenapa kau datang dengan ekspresi seperti itu nyaw?"

Yinping hanya diam saja masih memikirkan yang barusan. "I-ini Xingcai." Yinping menyerahkan dokumen ke Xingcai tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Sanniang. _Di kacangin~_

Xingcai dan Sanniang saling bertatapan, "ada apa? Ceritakan saja Yinping."

Yinping menatap Xingcai dan Sanniang dengan mata berkaca-kaca, "Xingcai... Sanniang...!"

"E-eh kenapa nyaw!?"

"Hu... hu... tadi... tadi... pas aku mau ngambil, di koridor aku merasa kalau aku tidak _sendirian..._ "

Xincai dan Sanniang bingung, "apa maksudmu?"

"Seperti... ada yang mengikutiku... aku coba cek tidak ada orang. Lalu, setelah aku mengambil dokumen aku merasa ada yang memperhatikanku... dan... ada suara seperti ember ketendang..." Yinping gemetar.

"Harusnya semua murid Shu berada di luar sekolah untuk bersih-bersih." Kata Xingcai sambil menompang dagu. "lalu?"

"Ada Pak Pang Tong yang tiba-tiba berada di belakangku, aku menjelaskan semuanya kepadanya lalu dia pun mencoba periksa tetapi tidak ada siapa-siapa!"

Xingcai mengangguk paham, "sayangnya SMA Shu belum ada CCTVnya jadi susah untuk mencari tahu." Xingcai menatap sekitar, "bisa jadi _dia_ berada disini... atau... sedang menguping." Xingcai menatap tajam pintu ruang OSIS.

"X-Xingcai..!" Yinping meluk Xingcai.

"Jangan-jangan Stalker!" seru Sanniang dengan wajah serius.

Xingcai dan Yinping menatap Sanniang, "S-Stalker!?"

Sanniang mengangguk, "bisa jadi si Stalker itu menyukai Yinping atau membencinya. Atau... dia _wibu_."

"A-aku takut! B-bagaimana kalau si Stalker itu jahat!? K-ketika aku lengah dia bisa menculikku!"

" _Cewe gorila kek lu mana ada yang mo nyulik."_

"Oke oke sekarang kamu tenang. 'kan ada kita yang selalu bersamamu aku yakin Stalker itu tidak akan berbuat jahat kepadamu, _dia_ pasti punya alasan mengapa _dia_ selalu mengikutimu." Jelas Xingcai menenangkan Yinping.

"B-bagaimana kalau itu Pak Pang Tong?!"

"Itu mana mungkin Yinping, kita tidak boleh main tuduh sembarangan saja apa lagi ke guru. Aku tahu Pak Pang Tong itu penuh misteri tapi kita kan tidak punya bukti." Jelas Xingcai.

Sanniang mendekati Yinping, "yang dikatakan Xingcai itu benar nyaw, kita akan membantumu untuk mencari tahu si Stalker itu." Sanniang mengedipkan mata kanannya.

Yinping mengangguk dan tersenyum kecil, mereka pun melanjutkan pekerjaan mereka di ruang OSIS tersebut.

* * *

"Zhu Ran tolong aku dong!"

"Duh, Lu Xun barang segede ini kamu angkat sendirian." Zhu Ran mengambil alih barang yang dibawa Lu Xun. "Btw, benda apa ini?"

"Oh, itu aksesoris untuk pohon natal. Memang sudah ada yang rusak dan usang si... tapi terlihat masih bagus, 'kan?"

Zhu Ran mengangkat kedua bahunya, "...Entahlah, kalau sudah begini namanya rongsokan."

Lu Xun terkekeh, "setidaknya benda itu bermanfaat. Walau hanya di pakai sekali dalam setahun." "Oh iya, Pak Lu Su bilang kita akan bekerja sama dengan SMA Shu untuk dekorasi. Sebaiknya kita harus ke SMA Shu dulu."

"Berdua saja?"

"Harusnya si sama Ling Tong, Gan Ning dan Xu Sheng. Tetapi mereka bertiga dihukum membersihkan kandang harimau karena telat." Jawab Lu Xun, Zhu Ran pun syok.

"Ya sudah... Hup!" Zhu Ran mengangkat kardus berisi _rongsokan_ tersebut, "Ayo ke Shu, sekalian buang ini."

 **Sementara itu di SMA Shu...**

"Ayo! Giliran Joyun!" seru Ma Chao.

"Mana sini asepnya!" Zhao Yun mengeluarkan asap yang begitu banyak dari mesin asap yang entah dapet dari mana, dan... "Hup! Cyat! Cyat! Cring!" Zhao Yun keluar dari asap tersebut dengan gaya yang tidak ada kerennya sama sekali. (Jika kalian tahu video yang viral ini xD)

"Muka lu mirip banget ama video cowok asep yang lagi viral itu! Gyahahaha!" Ma Chao, Ma Dai, Guan Ping, Guan Xing, Zhang Bao dan Jiang Wei tertawa lepas melihat kelakuan Zhao Yun. Sementara Zhao Yun hanya menggerutu.

"Muka gue lebih ganteng dari die!"

"Giliran gue sekarang! Xing lu duduk disini dah." Perintah Zhang Bao, Guan Xing yang kebingungan itu hanya menuruti Zhang Bao.

Zhang Bao mengambil beberapa daun kering dari taman, "Nyoh... nyoh! (&&((^^&L{}}^$# $#^%*(?! Nyoh! Nyoh!" daun itu di lemparkan ke Guan Xing sambil komat kamit gak jelas.

"NJ*R! NYAMPAH GAK USAH KE GUA!"

"Terus, faedah kita tiruin video viral itu apaan?" tanya Jiang Wei sembari tadi memegang Hp Zhao Yun untuk merekam kelakuan mereka.

Yang lain hanya menjawab dengan tertawa sampai Author ikut tertawa.

Garing amat sumpah.

Lalu datanglah Lu Xun dan Zhu Ran. "hai, Jiang Wei!"

"Hai, Lu Xun! Wah, tumben kamu datang kesini?"

"Iya nih, kami berdua disuruh sama Pak Lu Su buat kerja sama dengan SMA Shu buat persiapan natal nanti."

Jiang Wei mengangguk paham, "ah.. kamu pasti temannya Lu Xun, namaku Jiang Wei salam kenal."

Zhu Ran membalas dengan senyum kecil, "salam kenal juga, Lu Xun banyak cerita tentang dirimu. Kau si pintar Shu dan berhasil mengalahkan Lu Xun dan si pintar Wei."

Jiang Wei tersipu malu, "I-itu... terlalu berlebihan haha..."

Zhao Yun mendekati Jiang Wei, "Wah, aku tidak sangka kamu berteman dengan si pintar Wu ini. Btw, namaku Zhao Yun yang disana teman-teman sentolopku."

"Salam kenal Zhao Yun, aku harap kita bisa akrab. Mengenai kerja sama untuk natal.. Pak Lu Su sudah menyiapkan tugas untuk kita. Seharusnya sudah di beritahu oleh Bu Yueying?"

"Ah! Mengenai itu!" Guan Ping main nongol, "Bu Yueying sudah memberikan jadwalnya, tapi... sumpah gue gak ngerti ama tulisannya..." Guan Ping menyerahkan kertas berisi jadwal tersebut ke Lu Xun.

Lu Xun membaca dengn teliti, "ini mah mudah, besok jam 9 kita ke toko perlengkapan natal untuk membeli dekorasi, jam 11.. bla bla bla bla."

Guan ping dkk pun sweatdrop melihat Lu Xun bisa membaca tulisan Yueying, apa lagi Zhu Ran cuman bisa elus dada melihat sahabatnya ini bisa membaca tulisan yang berbentuk gelombang-gelombang itu.

"Ya sudah, berati di mulai besok kan? Mending sekarang kita mabar aja, bentar lagi Legend nih." Ajak Zhao Yun.

"Baru nih yang namanya Justice, kuy lah." Ma Chao ngeluarin Hpnya.

"Yuk lah-" baru ngeluarin Hp, tiba-tiba ada yang memanggil Guan Ping. "Xingcai? Ada apa?"

"Malah tanya, kita 'kan ada rapat OSIS hari ini... kenapa kamu belum datang juga ke ruang OSIS?" Xingcai natap tajam Guan Ping.

"Iya... iya... maaf... eh, dek Yinping tumben berduaan doang sama Xingcai biasanya sama Sanniang?"

"Sanniang lagi sama Kak Suo..." jawab Yinping.

"Ayo Ping! Kita sudah telat!"

"Iya! Sudah dulu ya gaes mabarnya nanti saja." Guan Ping pun berlalu bersama Xingcai.

"Mending kita ke kantin yuk! Dek Yinping mau ikut?" ajak Zhang Bao.

Guan Yinping memalingkan wajahnya, "B-boleh..."

"Kita ikut juga yuk Ran-Ran?" Lu Xun menatap bingung Zhu Ran yang sembari tadi bengong memperhatikan Yinping. Lu Xun memegang pundak Zhu Ran, "Ran... Ran..."

Zhu Ran yang sadar dari lamuannya menatap Lu Xun, "kenapa kau memasang wajah seperti itu?"

"Memangnya aku tidak tahu? Sudahlah dari pada memperhatikan mending langsung saja?" Lu Xun ngode.

Pipi Zhu Ran memerah, "k-kau ini ngomong apa si!?" Zhu Ran memalingkan wajahnya menyembunyikan wajah merahnya.

"Oooooyyyy... kaian berdua ikut gak?" teriak Zhao Yun dari kejauhan.

"Iya! Ayo Ran kau tidak ingin melewatkannya kan?" Lu Xun narik tangan Zhu Ran.

"H-hoy! J-jangan seenaknya gitu! L-Lu Xun kau ini!"

...

"... Dia... sangat cocok..."

" _Kalau begitu laksanakan tugasmu sebelum waktunya tiba."_

"Baik..."

...

Zhu Ran terhenti dan membalikan badannya, "Ada apa Zhu Ran?"

"Tidak. Tidak ada apa-apa." Zhu Ran melanjutkan jalannya diikuti Lu Xun.

" _perasaan apa ini..."_

* * *

 **Hay hay~ akhirnya upload juga dan maaf kalau chap ini sedikit pendek X'D**

 **Pokoknya terima kasih sudah setia dengan ff gj ini (?) dan jangan lupa baca ff sebelah Shinon yang berjudul 'The Rain and Tears'**

 **See you!~**


	9. Stalker! And, Date? (2)

**Yuhuuuu~ akhirnya bisa update juga setelah seminggu UTS dan melanjutkan FF ini. (walaupun sebenarnya utsnya hari Jumat dan Author lagi mager aja) /plak**

 **Balas Reviews dulu!**

 **Aiko-HeroChaos: memang ya sudah kebiasaan Zhu Ran untuk Fire Attack dan gak berpikir dulu sebelum bertindak.**

 **Sun Quan : TERUS INI PATUNG HARIMAU AYAH GIMANA**

 **Zhu Ran : Beli baru ribet amat**

 **Sun Quan : NGOMONG DOANG ENAK LO DUITNYA MANA**

 **Sun Jian : Hahahaha! Mana nih? Gak ada api lagi?**

 **Terima Kasih sudah Reviews!**

 **WARNING: TYPO, OOC, DSB**

* * *

"Hmmm..."

"Hmmm..."

"Hm..."

"Hmmmmmmmmmmmmm..."

"HMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM-"

Kalian ini malah 'Hmm' doang! Serius dong!

"Eh? Maaf, maaf... Jadi kita ngapain disini?" Zhao Yun bicara duluan.

Jiang Wei asik makan nasi uduk, "katanya mau mabar?"

"Kurang seru kalo gak ada Guan Ping, dia kan jago pake Tank." Jawab Zhao Yun.

"Dari pada 'hmm' gak jelas kenapa kita tidak bicarakan untuk persiapan Natal?" usul Lu Xun yang dijawab dengan anggukan yang lain.

"Jadi, kita kebagian dekorasi aula Wei?"

Lu Xun mengangguk, "Zhao Yun dan teman-temanmu bagian dekorasi aula Wei, kalau SMA Wu akan menyiapkan makanannya."

"Bentar bentar-terus SMA Wei-Jin ngapain?" tanya Ma Chao.

"Ah... kalau itu..." Lu Xun garuk pipinya menggunakan jari tunjuk, "entahlah... disini tidak tertulis kegiatan mereka."

"WTF?!" teriak Zhao Yun, Ma Chao dan Zhang Bao membuat suasana kantin menjadi sunyi karena perhatian mereka tertuju ke kumpulan cowok DW ini.

"APA-APAAN!? JADI MAKSUDNYA MEREKA GAK NGAPA-NGAPAIN GITU?!"

"ATAS NAMA KEADILAN INI GAK ADIL SAMA SEKALI!"

"BUKAN BERATI MEREKA SEKOLAH PALING ELITE SANTAI GITU AJA!"

"K-kalem ey..." Lu Xun sweatdrop.

"Kalem Yun, pasti mereka bakal bantu tapi tidak tertulis disitu." Jiang Wei mencoba menenangkan.

"Tapi kan parah banget kalo gak ikut bantu juga." Zhang Bao minum es kela-

"ITU PUNYA GUE!" Guan Xing sleding Zhang Bao.

"Ingat ya, besok sudah mulai mengerjakan tugas kalian masing-masing. Jangan ada yang ngaret!"

"Iya Xun... kamu dah kayak Pak Lu Meng tau gak." Sindir Zhu Ran.

"Btw, bulan Januari nanti aku bakal tanding basket melawan SMA Wu." Ucap Zhang Bao. "Nonton ya!"

"Pastinya lah! Tar aku pakai costume DW9 nanti." Seru Zhao Yun.

"Gue bawa bendera Shu paling gede tar."

"Jangan nyolong bendera sekolah Xing... bagaimana denganmu, dek Yinping?" Zhang Bao melirik Yinping yang sembari tadi diam saja dengan memasang wajah gelisah, "kamu kenapa?"

"A-ah! Tidak kok Kak!"

Zhang Bao tidak percaya, "pasti ada sesuatu, ceritakan saja Kakak Bao akan membantumu dari pada di bantu oleh Kakak tidak bergunamu."

Guan Xing berhenti kegiatan minumnya, "Lu nyindir gua?"

"Sebenarnya..." Yinping menceritakan kembali semuanya yang telah ia ceritakan kepada Xingcai dan Bao Sanniang.

"APAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!?" para cowok yang berada di meja kantin itu berteriak histerisnya terkecuali dengan Jiang Wei dan Lu Xun.

"Yi-Yinping punya Stalker...!?"

"BAGAIMANA BISA!?" Guan Xing dan Guan Ping langsung mendekati adiknya ini. Sebentar, sejak kapan ada Guan Ping disini?

"A-aku tidak tau... rasanya benar-benar sangat nyata saat aku diikuti..." Yinping mulai gemetar.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! ADEK TERIMUT GUE PUNYA STALKER!" Guan Ping kena serudukan perisai Xingcai karena terlalu bersik.

"Makanya kami sedang mencari tahu siapa stalker Yinping ini, tetapi si stalker ini sepertinya sangat pintar." Lanjut Xingcai.

"Bisa jadi dia itu wibu... ah, itu mana mungkin..."

"Sanniang juga berpikiran seperti itu."

Suasana pun menjadi hening dan hanya terdengar suara Jiang Wei yang sedang asiknya makan dan Guan Xing menyeruput es kelapanya. Tak terasa sudah menjelang siang dan sekolah mereka pulang cepat.

"Kita pulang aja yuk, aku akan pulang bersama Yinping." Xingcai mengajak Yinping dibalas dengan anggukan.

"Kalo gitu aku juga-" Guan Ping di tahan oleh Zhao Yun, "ya udah hati-hati ya."

"Kalu begitu aku dan Xingcai pulang duluan ya..." Yinping dan Xingcai pamit dan berlalu meninggalkan para cowok.

"Kenapa lu nahan gue si!?" kesal Guan Ping.

"Lu pengen nolongin adek lu gak?"

"P-pengen si..."

"Nah, makanya kita sebagai lelaki disini sudah pantasnya menolong seorang wanita. Jadi, ayo kita bikin rencana untuk menangkap si stalker ini!"

Mereka semua pun mengangguk dan mulai berbincang-bincang.

* * *

"Jadi, si stalker ini mulai membuntuti Yinping tadi pagi ya... mungkin aja sekarang dia lagi buntutin Yinping pulang." Ucap Jiang Wei.

Ma Chao naik meja, "DASAR STALKER TIDAK JUSTICE SAMA SEKALI." Dan sebuah bumerang berhasil mengenai kepala Ma Chao karena naik meja kantin semabarangan, tentu saja mbak Zhurong yang melakukannya.

"Terus bagaimana caranya kita menangkap si stalker ini?" tanya Zhang Bao.

Guan Xing nompang dagu, "Mencari orang yang mencurigakan sekaligus wibu?"

Lu Xun sweatdrop, "aku rasa itu bukan cara yang tepat."

"Menebarkan gambar dek Yinping dan dakimuranya!" sebuah tendangan dari Guan Ping dan Xing berhasil membuat Ma Dai terjungkal kebelakang.

"Apa gak ada cara lain?"

"Hmmm... bagaimana kalau kita mengikuti dek Yinping juga? Siapa tau kita bisa dengan mudahnya menangkap Yinping." Usul Jiang Wei membuat Zhao Yun tertarik.

"AHA! Itu dia! Kita ikuti dek Yinping juga tapi kita harus sedikit jauh darinya. Tapi, kita harus buat dek Yinping keluar rumah dulu."

"Masa sendirian jangan dong."

"Kenapa tidak bersama dengan temannya yang berwajah seram itu tadi?" tanya Lu Xun.

"Waduh, Xingcai hari ini gak bisa karena dia harus Les." Jawab Zhang Bao.

"Dan penggantinya elu." Zhao Yun nunjuk Zhang Bao.

Zhang Bao terkekeh, "Wah itu ide bagus—EH, NANI DE PAK?!"

"Itu ide yang bagus Yun! Aku yakin dek Yinping pasti mau." Setuju Guan Xing.

"Eh, Tunggu tunggu tunggu! Kenapa harus aku?"

Zhao Yun mengangkat kedua bahunya, "Instingku bilang begitu, ini ide yang bagus."

"Dan pastinya dek Yinping bakal mau dan senang." Lanjut Guan Xing.

"Berati kencan dong?" pertanyaan Lu Xun membuat Zhu Ran triggered.

Zhao Yun ngangguk, "karena sekarang hari-harinya natal sangat bagus untuk kencan." "Oke! Sudah di putuskan Zhang Bao yang akan kencan bersama dek Yinping. Jam 5 di taman kota ya."

Mereka semua bersorak setuju terkecuali Zhang Bao hanya garuk-garuk kepalanya terutama Zhu Ran yang sembari tadi membatu.

Lu Xun mengangkat tangan, "maaf. Aku tidak bisa ikut ada yang harus kukerjakan bersama Zhu Ran."

"Tidak apa-apa kok, kita semua lebih dari cukup." Ucap Zhao Yun. "Kalau begitu ayo kita mulai operasi menangkap si Stalker ini!"

 _Lone!_

"Ada Lone masuk... D-dari kak Bao!?"

 **Chat**

' _Hai Yiping! Apa nanti sore kamu ada waktu?'_

' _Iya, memang ada apa?'_

' _Mau jalan-jalan tidak? Sekalian menikmati suasan natal.'_

' _Mau! Jam berapa dan ketemuan dimana?'_

' _Jam 5 di taman kota. Aku tunggu ya!'_

 **...**

"A-aku akan jalan-jalan bersama Kak Bao... Senangnya!" karena terlalu senang Yinping sampai loncat-loncat di kamarnya dan mengakibatkan getaran hebat di rumahnya.

"GEMPA! GEMPA!" Guan Yu yang sedang asyiknya menyisir jenggotnya berlari keluar rumah.

"Lho? Guan Yu? Kenapa kamu keluar rumah panik begitu?" tanya Liu Bei sambil membersihkan patung stroberi kecilnya.

"A- ada gempa Brother! Kita harus cepat-cepat mengungsi sebelum gempa susulan!"

"Aku tidak merasakan gempa disini."

"Tapi Aku yakin betul Brother! Gempanya besar sekali, lebih baik Aku segera beritahu Yinping-" Guan Yu membalikan badannya untuk melihat keadaan rumahnya yang bergetar hebat. Ternyata getara hebat itu dihasilkan oleh Yinping yang sedang asyiknya loncat-loncat. "Ternyata dari anak saya toh..."

"Aku salut rumahmu bisa menahannya... Guan Yu, lebih baik kamu masuk rumah aja deh... gak enak banget kalau diliatin orang kamu cuman pake baju tanpa lengan dan boxer doang... emang tidak dingin?" Liu Bei sweatdrop.

"Aku sudah terbiasa Brother. Dingin aku lawan!"

"Mana sisirnya masih nyangkut di jenggot..." Liu Bei tepok jidat.

* * *

 **Jam 5 di taman kota.**

"Oke, selama kalian berdua kencan kami semua akan mengikuti kalian dan kami akan segera menangkap si Stalker ini." Jelas Zhao Yun.

"Baiklah, semoga si Stalker ini cepat tertangkap. Aku serahkan pada kalian."

"Dek Yinping datang! Baiklah, _Good Luck!_ " Zhao Yun dkk segera berlari menuju semak-semak untuk bersembunyi.

"Hah... hah... maaf aku telat Kak Bao!" Guan Yinping mengatur nafasnya.

"Tidak apa-apa aku juga baru sampai kok, kalau begitu langsung saja yuk?"

"Iya!"

Sementara itu Zhao Yun dkk yang berada di dalam semak sampai-sampai di perhatikan oleh orang-orang yang sedang berjalan di taman kota tersebut.

"Hemm... tidak ada orang yang mencurigakan..."

"Jangan-jangan si Stalker ini menggunakan jutsu agar bisa menghilang!"

Jiang Wei sweatdrop, "itu mana mungkin Ma Chao..."

"Apapun yang terjadi... Stalker itu harus di tangkap!" Guan Ping dan Xing mulai berapi.

Waktu mulai berjalan, Zhang Bao dan Guan Yinping sedang asyik bersenang-senang sambil menikmati jajanan yang ada di pinggir jalan. Sedangkan Zhao Yun dkk yang sembari tadi melihat Zhang Bao dan Guan Yinping makan mereka menjadi merasa lapar.

"Mending kita makan dulu. Mumpung kita lagi ngumpet di tempat jualan sosis bakar."

"Ya udah buat ganjel perut lah. Bang saya beli 5."

Setelah membeli sosis bakar mereka melanjutkan membuntuti Guan Yinping dan Zhang Bao. Bukannya mendapatkan tanda-tanda si Stalker mereka hanya mendapatkan pemandangan yang sangat seram. Yap, sekumpulan orang pacaran.

"Pemandangan macam apa ini..."

"Tentu saja orang pacaran Yun..." balas Jiang Wei.

Ma Chao tertawa, "dasar kalian semua Jomblo! Kayak gue dong dan punya."

"Halah... punya pacar psikopat bangga, bukannya romantis yang ada pacar lu pengen kepala lu mulu."

 **JLEB**

Ucapanmu itu sungguh menusuk Guan Xing.

"Udahlah! Kita bisa kehilangan jejak mereka!" Guan Ping mulai kesal.

"Ma Chaonya si... pake acara ngatain Jomblo-"

"NGAPAIN KALIAN DISINI!?"

Zhao Yun dkk membatu saat mendengar suara ini, tentu saja bukan suara Pak Lu Bu kalau itu suara dia mereka sudah mati di tempat.

"P-Pak Huang Zhong...? halo Pak..."

"Bapak dari tadi memperhatikan kelakuan kalian yang mencurigakan ini. Ngapain kalian, HAH!?"

"B-Bapak sendiri ngapain disini?" tanya Zhao Yun.

"Bapak lagi main panah disana bersama Pak Xiahou Yuan terus Bapak gak sengaja lihat kalian kayak lagi ngikutin orang-oooooohhhhh kalian ini Stalker ya?"

"BUKAN PAK! KITA BUKAN STALKER!"

"ATAS NAMA KEADILAN BAPAK JANGAN MAIN TUDUH SEMBARANGAN!"

"Jangan Bohong. Akhir-akhir ini Bapak mendapat kabar bahwa banyak Stalker yang membuntuti siswi SMA." Huang Zhong menatap tajam Zhao Yun dkk, "dan setelah Bapak memperhatikan gerak-gerik kalian Bapak jadi curiga kalau kalian ini STALKER JUGA!"

"Kita anak baik-baik Pak... emang kita mau buntutin siapa kagak ada cewek cakep disini. Kebanyakan orang pacaran.."

Huang Zhong memalingkan tatapannya untuk memastikan perkataan Zhao Yun, tetapi, bukannya melihat orang pacaran melainkan melihat sekumpulan gadis-gadis seperti gadis kuliahan yang sedang bercanda.

Huang Zhong kembali menatap Zhao Yun dkk, kali ini tatapannya berbeda lebih menakutkan dari yang sebelumnya, "Kalian ini! Sudah sering bikin masalah BOHONG PULA!"

"KITA GAK BOHONG PAK-"

"SUDAH DIAM! BAPAK GAK MAU DENGAR ALASAN KALIAN. INI JUGA JIANG WEI MALAH IKUT-IKUTAN!"

"S-saya cuman..."

"GUAN PING! GUAN XING! NANTI BAPAK BILANGIN KE BAPAK KAMU, DAN KALIAN SEMUA AKAN MENDAPATKAN HUKUMAN."

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Di kejauhan Guan Yinping terhenti, "kok seperti ada suara Kakak ya...?"

"I-itu mungkin hanya perasaanmu saja... ayo kita jalan lagi!"

Setelah bermenit-menit mendengar ocehan Huang Zhong, Zhao Yun dkk melanjutkan perjalanan mereka dengan sempoyongan. Tidak hanya hukuman yang akan diberikan Huang Zhong nanti mereka disuruh untuk membersihkan kandang gajah sekaligus memandikan gajah saat masuk sekolah nanti.

"Gara-gara Pak Huang Zhong kita jadi kehilangan jejak mereka." Guan Ping menendang salju untuk melampiaskan kekesalannya.

"Wajar si Pak Huang Zhong curiga kita aja rame-rame ngumpetnya. Makanya dikira kita Stalker." Ucap Jiang Wei.

"Udahlah gak usah kesel gitu kita 'kan bisa menghubungi Zhang Bao." Zhao Yun memperogoh saku celananya untuk mengambil Hpnya.

Sambil menunggu, Guan Ping dan Guan Xing duduk di kursi panjang sedangkan Ma Chao dan Ma Dai membuat boneka salju. Dan, datanglah sebuah robot kecil berwarna merah yang diikatkan oleh mobil mainan sebagai pengganti kakinya. Robot kecil itu berjalan mendekati Guan Ping dan Guan Xing yang sedang santainya duduk.

"Robot apaan nih? Kok, kayaknya familiar banget ya." Guan Ping memperhatikan robot kecil itu berusaha mengingat.

" _Do you know da wae?"_

"Apa?"

" _Do you know da wae?"_

"Sepertinya aku tahu. Robot kecil ini Uganda Knuckles." Kata Guan Xing.

"Pantas saja terlihat familiar." Guan Ping bangun dari duduknya dan berjongkok bertatapan dengan Uganda Knuckles, "I don't know da wae."

" _Can you show me da wae?"_

"I can't show you da wae."

" _Do you know da wae?"_

"I don't know da wae."

" _Do you know da wae?"_

Kali ini Guan Ping sedikit kesal, "i don't know da wae."

" _Can you show me da wae?"_

"I DON'T KNOW DA WAE AND I CAN'T SHOW YOU DA WAE! KENAPA LO GAK PERGI AJA?!"

"Udahlah Ping gak usah di ladenin." Guan Xing mencoba menenangkan Kakaknya.

" _DO YOU KNOW DA WAEEEEEEEEEEEEE?"_

"I DON'T ****** DA ****** WAE!"

Ma Chao dan Ma Dai yang sembari tadi membuat boneka salju menghentikan kegiatannya dan terahlikan melihat kelakuan Guan Ping yang sedang beradu dengan robot kecil berwarna merah itu. "Seru nih. Rekam ah..." Ma Chao merekam aksi Guan Ping begitu juga dengan Ma Dai.

"Mereka lagi di alun-alun kota. Ayo kita kesana." Ucap Zhao Yun, ketika Zhao Yun membalikan badannya dia terkejut bukan main sampai elus dada. Memperhatikan tingkah Guan Ping mengeluarkan kata-kata yang tida sepantasnya Reader baca ke robot kecil berwarna merah itu atau Uganda Knuckles.

Zhao Yun menghampiri Guan Xing, "Kakak lu kenapa si?!"

Guan Xing mengangkat kedua bahunya, "Biarinin aja orang stress macam dia."

Zhao Yun pun mulai turun tangan, "Udahlah Ping gak usah di ladenin. Mending kita susul Guan Yinping ama Zhang Bao, mereka lagi di alun-alun kota."

"Gak bisa Yun, Robot ini-"

" _DO YOU KNOW DA WAE? CAN YOU SHOW ME DA-"_

Belum selesai mengakhiri perkataannya, Uganda Knuckles tersebut ditendang jauh-jauh oleh Jiang Wei. "nah sudah selesai. Ayo kita harus bergegas."

Guan Ping dan Zhao Yun membeku, bukan karena salju melainkan melihat Jiang Wei dengan ekspresi yang tidak biasanya apa lagi menendang robot merah kecil itu dengan sekuat tenaga sampai tidak terlihat lagi.

"Fuuuhhh..." Yinping meniupkan kedua tangannya agar hangat, mengetahui itu Zhang Bao segera melepaskan kedua sarung tangannya dan dipakaikan ke Guan Yinping. "E-eh!? Tidak perlu Kak!" Desaknya.

"Tidak apa-apa, hari ini memang sangat dingin. Nah selesai mendingan, 'kan?" Zhang Bao tersenyum membuat Guan Yinping memanas.

"I-iya..." mulai memanas sampai sampai keluar asap dan salju yang dia injaki saat ini menjadi cair.

Mereka terdiam sesaat sambil memperhatikan pohon natal yang sangat besar, "pohon ini akan indah ketika sudah menyala. Tinggal menunggu jam 7 agar pohon ini menyala." Ucap Zhang Bao memulai percakapan. "kalau tahun lalu bukan pohon natal."

"Melainkan Boneka salju." Lanjut Guan Yinping yang harusnya dikatakan oleh Zhang Bao, mereka berdua pun tertawa bersama.

Yang dirasakan Guan Yinping saat ini adalah kehangatan. Bersama dengan orang yang sangat berati baginya, jarang sekali dia bisa bersama Zhang Bao setelah dia dipilih menjadi kapten di tim basketnya. Sekarang Yinping bersama dengannya, hanya berdua sambil menunggu pohon natal di depan mereka menyala.

Dari kejauhan yang tidak terlalu jauh, seseorang yang tidak begitu senang melihat kedua Kakak dan Adik kelas itu bersama. Rasanya ingin sekali memisahkan mereka tetapi itu tidak mungkin, karena dia bukan orang yang memiliki niat sejahat itu. Hanya ada rasa... Cemburu.

Sementara itu Zhao Yun dkk menuju tempat yang diberitahu oleh Zhang Bao yaitu alun-alun kota. Apakah mereka berhasil menangkap si Stalker ini? Atau malah bertemu dengan Uganda Knuckles lagi?

"GAK, PLISS JANGAN ROBOT SIALAN ITU LAGI!"

Kita lihat saja.

* * *

 **Apakah orang yang cemburu itu si Stalkernya? Dan apakah Guan Ping di pertemukan lagi dengan Uganda Knuckles? Semoga aja iya.**

 **Guan Ping : Itu meme dah mati**

 **Zhao Yun : Mengheningkan cipta mulai.**


	10. Stalker! (END)

**Halooo~ bertemu lagi dengan Author gj /uhuk  
Jadi sebelumnya aku pengen minta maaf sebesar-besarnya karena lama update..**

 **Zhao Yun : Wah si thor lagi bikin pro- *sumpel mulut Zhao Yun pake sendal***

 **Jadi, leptopku lagi bermasalah karena windowsnya gak aktif-**

 **Ma Chao : BAJAKAN CIAAAAA TAK JASTISSSSS *nyatet nama Ma Chao di Death Note***

 **Gara-gara windows yak tak aktif aku jadi gak bisa melanjutkan FF ini karena Microsoftnya tak ada satupun yang berfungsi, akhirnya aku menunggu Kakakku pulang dari liburan setelah wisudanya sambil membuat cerita baru di W* &^ #. Dan akhirnya bisa di gunakan lagi dan ngebut melanjutkan FF iniii~~~ Yeeeeeyyy!**

 **Aku ucapkan terima kasih pada Readers yang sudah sabar menunggu dan setia pada FF ini. CIUM SINI! /di fire attack Zhu Ran.**

 **Waktunya Balas Reviews!**

Aiko-HeroChaos:

 **Guan Ping : you know da wei? can you show me da wei?**

 **Cao Cao : Saya merasa terpanggil**

 **Ma Dai : Lalalalala~ *ngewarnain boneka saljunya***

 **Ma Chao :BIKIN KOTOR AJA KAMU! *musou air Ma Dai***

 **Guo Jia : Maaf maaf aja ni yee gue bukan wibu, Man Chong noh wibu**

 **Man Chong : Dih bocah kurang ngopi. WOY! NGOPI LAH! DIEM-DIEM BAE**

Tomatoiclicious:

 **Tenang saja tidak apa-apa kok~ Author selalu menyayangi Readersnya tertutama charc DW~**

 **Zhao Yun : Halaaahhh... KWEK**

 **HEH! Kata-kata gue itu Zhao Yun!**

 **Lu Xun : Tenang saja sayang inilah hidup, jalani saja~ *peluk***

 **Zhu Ran : E-EH!? K-KATA SIAPA!? A-AKU GAK NAKSIR! AKU CUMAN KHAWATIR (?)! B-BAKA! *tsundere mode***

 **Sun Quan : *elus dada***

 **Soal video viral itu. Maksudku itu video dari acara kayak mencari bakat (?) dari Filipina atau Thailand gitu (lupa /uhuk) peserta cowok dia nampilin vape tapi ya... begitu deh xD. Selebihnya cari saja di YouTube biar lebih jelas /bilang aja mager ngasih tau**

 **Terima Kasih sudah Reviews! Selamat membaca!**

 **WARNING: OOC, TYPO, DSB**

* * *

 **Stalker! (END)**

Setelah berjalan yang memakan waktu 10 menit Zhao Yun dkk pun sampai di Alun-alun kota. Tentu saja mereka tidak langsung menghampiri Zhang Bao dan Guan Yinping, mereka berdiri dekat dengan boneka salju yang tidak terlalu besar.

"Itu mereka!"

Zhao Yun mempertajam penglihatannya, "kau benar! Baiklah... disini cocok untuk mengawasi mereka."

Guan Ping menhebuskan nafas panjang. "Ada-ada saja Stalker ini, kenapa coba dia harus membuntuti Yinping?"

"Kita bakal tahu alasannya apa kalau sudah tertangkap. Yang penting sekarang kita awasi mereka dulu saja sampai selesai."

Zhao Yun dkk pun duduk disamping boneka salju sambil memperhatikan Zhang Bao dan Guan Yinping yang sembari tadi menunggu pohon natal raksasa menyala. Sementara Ma Chao, Ma Dai dan Guan Xing mabar PUBB yang baru rilis versi mobilenya.

Sementara itu ditempat lain..

"Ran... kenapa kita jadi merhatikan mereka berdua si? Berasa jadi Stalkernya tau."

"Justru itu aku khawatir juga!"

Ternyata orang yang memperhatikan Zhang Bao dan Guan Yinping adalah Zhu Ran dan Lu Xun. Maksudnya ditempat lain dimana tuh? Tentu saja didalam toko kue.

"Ingat Readers! Kita berdua bukan Stalkernya! Kebetulan aja kita disuruh beli kue tokonya pas-pasan sama mereka berdua." Zhu Ran menjelaskan.

"Ya sudah kita cepat beli kuenya dan langsung ke Sekolah lagi, kau tidak perlu khawati karena ada Zhao Yun dkk." Lu Xun memegang pundak Zhu Ran. Zhu Ran pun mengangguk dan membeli kue.

Waktu menunjukan pukul 18:55, lima menit lagi pohon natal raksasa itu akan menyala menerangi Alun-alun kota. Guan Yinping dan Zhang Bao setia menunggu sambil duduk di bangku panjang Alun-alun, sesekali mereka mengobrol untuk mengisi kesunyian. Sementara itu kelompok Zhao Yun masih setia di tempat mereka sampai salju-salju menyelimuti mereka. Boneka saljunya jadi ada temennya deh.

"Puah! Sampe gue jadi manusia salju Stalkernya gak nongol!"

"Kamu benar Yun, disini gak ada tanda-tanda orang yang mencurigakan... Biasanya si Stalker itu ada di belakang atau samping sasarannya gitu." Ucap Jiang Wei.

Sementara itu Guan Ping yang sudah seperti Santa Claus karena ada jenggot salju masih setia memperhatikan Adik tercintanya, "walaupun kebanyakan yang gue lihat di sekeliling mereka itu orang pacaran. Mata ini tidak akan terpalingkan darinya!"

"Gila seru banget nih game! Eh, bro, gimana dah dapet Stalkernya?" Tanya Guan Xing.

Zhao Yun menggeleng lemah, "kayaknya Stalkernya gak ada deh... Dari awal kita mengikuti mereka tidak ada tanda-tanda si Stalker."

Akhirnya mereka bertiga memutuskan untuk menghentikan kegiatan bermain gamenya dan ikut memperhatikan Guan Yinping. Lima menit pun berlalu, pohon natal raksasa akhirnya menyala menerangi Alun-alun kota.

"Waaahhh... Indahnya..." Guan Yinping terpesona melihat keindahan pohon natal raksasa tersebut, baru kali ini dia bisa melihat pohon natal raksasa begitu dekat. Sesekali dia melirik ke Zhang Bao yang sedang asyiknya melihat pemandangan pohon natal raksasa. Guan Yinping sadar wajahnya mulai memanas dia segera memalingkan wajahnya kembali.

Zhao Yun dkk pun ikut memperhatikan pohon natal raksasa itu, sampai-sampai mereka lupa dengan misi menangkap si Stalker karena pohon natal raksasa tersebut. "Mungkin... Kita akhiri dulu misi ini." Gumamnya.

* * *

"Terima kasih Kak Bao sudah mengajakku jalan-jalan. Aku senang sekali!" ucap Guan Yinping antusias.

Zhang Bao tersenyum simpul, "sama-sama... besok sudah harus Sekolah jangan tidur malam-malam." Zhang Bao mengingatkan dan dibalas dengan anggukan kecil.

"Kalau begitu aku masuk dulu ya, selamat malam Kak Bao." Yinping melambaikan tangannya lalu menutup pintu rumahnya.

"Yak, kalian boleh keluar." Zhao Yun dkk keluar dari persembunyiannya lalu Zhang Bao menghampiri mereka. "Gimana misinya?"

"Nihil." Jawab Zhao Yun singkat, "kita gak menemukan tanda-tanda si Stalker, kebanyakan yang kita dapet itu orang pacaran."

"Tidak justice sama sekali penuh dengan orang pacaran. Kasihanilah yang jomblo." Seribu bola salju menghantam Ma Chao.

Zhang Bao menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal, "jadi gitu ya... Kalian tidak menemukan si Stalker ini."

Guan Ping menghela nafas panjang, "apa boleh buat... Kita lanjutkan saja di Sekolah. Aku yakin si Stalker ini pasti akan membuntuti Yinping di Sekolah."

Mereka semua pun mengangguk. "Kalau begitu, kita pulang dulu ya."

"Oke, hati-hati di jalan." Guan Ping dan Guan Xing memasuki rumah mereka dan— "GYAAAAAA! KENAPA ADA UGANDA KNUCKLES DISINI!?"

"Gue ama Ma Dai balik ya." Ma Chao dan Ma Dai berjalan membelakangi Zhao Yun, Jiang Wei dan Zhang Bao.

"Rumah Gue sebelahan kok jadi kalian duluan aja." Kata Zhang Bao,

"Yowes kita balik dulu ya, byeee." Zhao Yun dan Jiang Wei melangkah kakinya untuk meninggalkan Zhang Bao. "Mau ke warkop Pak Pang Tong dulu gak?"

Jiang Wei berpikir sejenak. "Boleh, kebetulan tidak ada pekerjaan rumah."

Mereka berdua pun pergi menuju warkop Pang Tong. Sampai disana, mereka memilih tempat seperti biasanya yaitu di dekat TV tapi kali ini mereka dikejutkan oleh kehadiran orang.

"Eh? Ada Zhong Hui!" sapa Jiang Wei lalu di balas dengan buang muka. Sabar ya Jiang Wei... Zhong Hui memang begitu. "Tumben kamu kesini?"

"Itu karena si bodoh Xian." Zhong Hui melirik Zhong Xian yang sedang mengelap meja, lalu menghampiri Zhao Yun dan Jiang Wei.

"Ada Zhao Yun sama Jiang Wei toh, pesan seperti biasa nih?" tanya Xian.

"Yoi, sekalian roti bakar ya." Tambah Zhao Yun, Xian pun berlalu menuju dapur untuk membuat pesanan Zhao Yun dan Jiang Wei.

"Jadi, kalian habis jalan-jalan?" Zhong Hui memulai bicara.

"Gitu deh sekalian menjalankan misi penyelamatan." Jawaban Zhao Yun membuat Zhong Hui bingung.

"Kita habis mengikuti teman kita yang sedang kencan, sebenarnya adek dari wakil OSIS Shu itu lagi punya Stalker makanya kami ingin menangkap si Stalker ini tapi tidak membuahkan hasil." Akhir Jiang Wei dan dibalas dengan o panjang.

Zhao Yun melihat sekitar warkop Pang Tong, sudah lumayan sepi karena mau tutup sedangkan Pang Tong sedang asyik-joget bersama seorang pelanggan dengan jaket musim dingin, rambutnya menutupi poninya jadi sulit untuk melihat wajahnya, "Pak Pang Tong kayaknya lagi asyik tuh." Kata Zhao Yun.

Jiang Wei dan Zhong Hui menatap Pang Tong heran, "kamu bener Yun, kayaknya lagunya asyik ampe Pak Pang Tong sama pelanggan itu joget."

Penasaran, 'kan, mereka sedang memasang lagu apa? Coba kita dekati dan dengarkan...

" _Metamorufozeeeeeeeeee_."

" _HIME HIME! HIME! SUKI SUKI DAISUKI HIME! HIME! KIRAKIRARIN!_!"

"WANJAAYY TERNYATA PAK PANG TONG DEMAM HIME!" Zhao Yun syok sementara Jiang Wei dan Zhong Hui menutup telinga mereka karena volume lagu itu terlalu kencang.

" _Kimi to minna ireba watashi tte zettai muteki_!"

" _HIME HIME! HIME! SUKI SUKI DAISUKI HIME! HIME!_ "

"PAK! UDAH PAK! CUKUP!" Zhao Yun mencoba menghentikan Pang Tong. Alih-alih menghentikan, Pang Tong malah semangat joget sampai-sampai kipas besarnya membuat angin dan melemparkan Zhao Yun.

"Maaf, ya, lama ini pesanannya." Zhong Xian datang dengan santainya sambil menaruh pesanan Zhao Yun dan Jiang Wei di meja.

"XIAN! ITU BOS LU TOLONG DI KONDISIKAN NGIDOL HIME AMPE SEGITUNYA!" pinta Zhong Hui.

"Biarkan saja, lagunya abis tar juga berhenti."

" _Hime! RABU_ _hime FAITO!_ " Pemuda misterius dan Pang Tong mengakhiri demam Hime meraka.

"Besok lagi ya anak muda." Kata Pang Tong dan di jawab anggukan oleh pemuda itu, pemuda itupun berlalu meninggalkan warkop. "Ada nak Jiang Wei juga toh disini! Zhao Yun mana?"

Jiang Wei menunjukan Zhao Yun yang kepalanya nancep ke tembok warkop, "walah bocah ngapa dah? Kurang ngopi nih."

" _ITU KARENA BAPAK NGIDOL!"_

 _..._

"Jadi Adik dari wakil ketua OSIS Shu punya Stalker?" Tanya Zhong Xian lagi.

"Maka dari itu kita bingung harus bagaimana. Kasihan juga si dek Yinping jadi gak nyaman."

Mereka berempat pun diam sesaat, hanya ada suara acara TV mengisi kesunyian warkop Pang Tong tersebut. Sementara Pang Tong sendiri lagi asyik bersihin dapur sambil siul Hime Hime.

"Oh iya, Yun, kita jangan tidur terlalu malam besok kita sudah sangat sibuk loh." Jiang Wei mengingatkan.

Zhao Yun hanya berdehem sebagai jawaban, "eh Xian. Wei sama Jin ngapain aja besok?"

"Wei-Jin akan mengurus acara natalnya, mungkin saja akan ada pertunjukan." Jawab Xian, Zhao Yun hanya mengangguk paham. Akhirnya kesalah pahamannya pun terpecahkan yang tadi mengira Wei-Jin hanya santai saja ternyata juga sibuk untuk memeriahkan natal nanti. "Ngomong-ngomong Zhao Yun..." panggil Xian pelan.

Zhao Yun nengok, "hem?" Zhong Xian hanya terdiam saat Zhao Yun menatapnya. Seperti orang yang kebingungan untuk mencari topik pembicaraan. "Tidak jadi deh..."

Jiang Wei dan Zhong Hui saling bertatapan karena bingung. Akhirnya Jiang Wei menghabiskan teh hangatnya dan beranjak menuju Pang Tong untuk membayar, mengetahui Zhao Yun ketinggalan dia segera menghabiskan sisa roti bakar dan menyusul Jiang Wei. "Nih, Pak, mumpung ada duit saya bayar sekalian utang saya kemarin-marin."

"Wah, tumben kamu ada duit Yun?"

Zhao Yun terkekeh, "biasa hasil dari kerja sambilan."

"Zhong Hui, Zhong Xian, kami duluan ya."

Zhong Xian melambaikan tangan, "hati-hati di jalan." Sementara Zhong Hui memutar-mutari poninya kek gak ada kerjaan lain.

* * *

Keesokan harinya Zhao Yun dan Jiang Wei berangkat ke Sekolah bersama Guan Ping, Xing dan Zhang Bao yang kebetulan bertemu di jalan.

"Dua Adek lu mana?" tanya Zhao Yun ke Guan Ping.

"Biasa, jalan duluan bareng Sanniang sama Xingcai."

"Dua Adek lu lebih rajin ternyata dari pada Kakaknya." Ledek Zhang Bao.

"Gak ngaca lo." Cibir Guan Xing.

Di perjalanan menuju Sekolah, mereka berlima terhenti di persimpangan jalan karena di seberang jalan mereka melihat sosok gadis bersurai hitam yang sangat mereka kenal. Benar sekali, Guan Yinping.

"Eh? Itu dek Yinping-tapi sama siapa..." Jiang Wei mengerutkan alisnya, Guan Yinping tidaklah sendiri dia bersama seorang pria yang tidak mereka kenal. Apa lagi pemuda itu nampak mencurigakan karena memakai jaket dan kepalanya tertutup oleh tupluk jaket tersebut.

"A-adek gue sama siapa itu... D-dan-" Ucapan Guan Ping terhenti karena dia melihat sesuatu yang tidak begitu asing. Di tas yang di kenakan oleh pria itu terdapat keychain yang sangat di ketahui oleh Guan Ping, "Itu... keychain Hime?"

"Hah? Hime?" tanya Zhao Yun.

"Ituloh Yun yang lagi tenar sekarang di internet, ada lagunya malah kayak gini. Hime Hime-"

"Oke-oke cukup. Suara lu kayak traktor, tu lagu kayak pernah gue denger deh..." Zhao Yun mulai mengingat-ngingat dimana dia pernah mendengar lagu ini, belum selesai mengingat. Merek di kejutkan oleh pria itu karena seenaknya memegang tangan Yinping.

"IN THE NAME OF JUSTICE! ADEK GUEEEE!" Guan Ping dan Xing langsung berlari menuju Guan Yinping. Sebentar, bukankah kata Justice itu punya...

"Zhao Yun! Kayaknya itu Stalkernya deh!" Zhang Bao panik.

Zhao Yun dan Jiang Wei terbelalak. "WOOOOOTTT!" Mereka bertiga pun menyusul Guan Ping dan Xing.

"Hemm... Bagaimana ya-" "DEEEEEKKKK YINPIIIIIING!" perkataan Yinping terpotong karena kedua Kakak tertuanya berlari menujunya.

Guan Ping menarik kerah jaket pria itu, "LU APAIN ADEK GUE?!"

"E-eh?! A-anu..!"

"Dek Yinping kamu gak apa-apa!? Dia apain kamu!?" Guan Xing memegang kedua pundak Guan Yinping dengan wajah gak nyelo.

Tupluk jaket pria itu terbuka menghasilkan wajah pria itu tertutup oleh poninya. "WAT DE PAK!? RAMBUT LEGEND!"

"A-anu! K-kamu salah paham! A-aku-"

"KAK PING UDAH CUKUP!" teriakan Guan Yinping menyebabkan getaran sedikit besar dan memekakkan telinga. Zhao Yun, Jiang Wei dan Zhang Bao yang baru saja tiba dan disambut oleh teriakan Yinping membuat mereka terpeleset menuju tumpukan salju, apa lagi Guan Xing yang berada di depan Yinping mental ke dahan pohon.

"Dia itu orang baik-baik Kak jangan kasar begitu!" Hardik Yinping.

"Tapi dek Yinping orang ini mencurigakan, pasti dia Stalkernya."

Guan Yinping menghela nafas panjang, "memang benar dia Stalkernya... tapi—"

"TUHKAN BENER DIA STALKERNYA!" Zhao Yun dan Zhang Bao bangkit dari kubur eh, dari tumpukan salju. "Sejak dari warkop Pak Pang Tong gue dah curiga ama lu, apa lagi Stalker dek Yinping itu wibu dan elu wibu."

"Duuuhhh... Kak Yun dan Kak Bao juga, tolong dengarkan aku dulu!"

Akhirnya Guan Yinping menceritakan identitas pemuda ini, namanya Ma Lui dari SMA Other. Walaupun SMA Other tidak termasuk dari SMA Three Kingdoms, SMA Other seperti Sekolah _Support_ walaupun murid-muridnya bisa dibilang sangatlah bandel seperti berandalan. Guan Yinping dan Ma Lui menceritakan yang sebenarnya.

"J-jadi kamu ingin membantu Cosplay?" tanya Guan Ping.

Ma Lui mengangguk, "I-iya. Karena kudengar SMA Shu akan melakukan Cosplay komunitasku ingin membantu untuk costumenya. Karena kami butuh perwakilan kami memilih Guan Yinping untuk mencoba costume yang kami buat."

"Tapi kenapa harus nguntit segala si? 'kan, bisa langsung ngomong terang-terangan." Zhao Yun berkacak pinggang.

"M-maaf... aku orangnya pemalu... apa lagi di hadapan Perempuan."

"Jadi Stalkernya itu adalah Ma Lui, dia sudah minta maaf kok Kak..." Ujar Yinping.

Akhirnya Guan Ping dan Xing bisa bernafas lega. "Ama juga kalo bisa poni lu jangan kayak gitu, dah kayak anu tau gak..."

Ma Lui menyugar poninya yang menutupi matanya, "Begini...?" Dan sebuah cahaya ilahi membuat mata silau. Ma Lui memamerkan mata ambernya berhasil memikat hati para Wanita.

"I-Ikemen da..."

Bao Sanniang, Guan Suo dan Xingcai terlihat baru keluar dari toko, mereka menghampiri Guan Yinping dengan sedikit tergesa-gesa. "Kenapa jadi rame?" tanya Xingcai.

"Lah, Xingcai kamu habis dari mana ningglain dek Yinping sendirian?" Tanya Zhang Bao.

"Aku, Sanniang dan Suo habis dari toko lampu."

"Beli apaan?"

"Beli anak."

Zhang Bao syok.

"Ke Toko lampu ya beli lampu, beg0 lu." Ejek Guan Xing.

"Kalian sudah bertemu dengan Stalkernya ya? Ternyata Stalkernya itu sangat tampan ya! Tetapi lebih tampanan Guan Suo." Seru Bao Sanniang.

"Dengan begini kesalah pahamnya sudah terselesaikan." Lanjut Xingcai.

Zhao Yun pun bisa bernafas lega, "akhirnya... Masalah terselesaikan. Ya sudah langsung ke Sekolah aja yuk."

Mereka semua mengangguk dan berjalan bersama menuju SMA Three Kingdoms dengan semangat. Tetapi, ada sesuatu yang terlupakan.

Apa itu?

"Zhao Yuuuunnn... Tolong aku... Tumpukan saljunya bikin aku gak bisa gerak..."

" _Do you know da wae?"_

* * *

 **Pang Tong : HIME HIME! HIME! SUKI SUKI DAISUKI HIME HIME! KIRA KIRAI YO!**

 **Guan Ping : KENAPA ROBOT SIALAN INI MUNCUL LAGI!?**


	11. Malam Jum'at: Teror Snowman! (1)

**Hai haaai! Jumpa lagi dengan Author gj yang suka menghilang ini, huhu~  
**

 **Jadi pertama, aku minta maaf karena jarang banget update sampai udah lebaran. Karena aku ada kesibukan dan halangan di RL dan yaa... Sampai-sampai sesuatu hal membuatku males untuk megang leptop apa lagi mikirin semua WIPku... (jadi curhat xD)**

 **Pokoknya aku minta maaf sebesar-besarnya karena menghilang tak ada kabar T-T**

 **Zhao Yun : Author keasikan main Person* makanya kita di telantarin**

 **Zhao Yun nanti Author cabut dari tokoh utama nih.**

 **Zhao Yun : Jangan dong Author yang cantik nan pelit-ups**

 ***lempar galon* Gak ada THR buat kamu!**

 **Guan Ping : CIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA KASIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANN LIAT DONG THR BANYAK NEH**

 **Guan Xing : Cielah... Hasil malak**

 **Guan Ping : ENAK AJA**

 **Zhang Bao : Nih, robot kesayangan lu**

 _ **Do You Know Da Wae?**_

 **Guan Ping : GAAAAAAA**

 **Kita abaikan mereka yang habis dapet THR dari Author, Kembali ke Leptop!**

 **Dan ya! Rencananya aku pengen bikin episode oneshot seperti biasanya tapi karena aku takut kalian nunggu lama jadinya aku bikin ber part aja deh! Tehee~/**

 **"Kok gak di upload di malam Jum'at Thor? 'kan judulnya malam Jum'at?"**

 **Takutnya Author lupa maklum lah daku ini pelupa apa lagi mageran buat buka leptop /padahal besok  
bisa aja Author buka leptop besok tapi malah nonton Anime, wkwkwkwkwk.**

 **Langsung saja kita balas reviews!**

Aiko-HeroChaos

 **Ma Dai : AAAA! JANGAN DONG INI MAHAL TAU! *mungut kanvasnya***

 **Pang Tong : Hemmm... Gimana ya saya lebih suka itu lagu dari pada dangdut si**

 **Guan Ping : OHHH, BAGINDA JENGGOT BAPAK GUE BAGINDA RAMBUT KOREA ZHANG LIAO BAGINDA TAHI LALAT DONG ZHUO BAGINDA PAHA BU DIAOCHAN BAGINDA RAMBUT KE ATAS ZHANG JIAO BAGINDA RAMBUT KAYAK KUAS ZUO CI. JANGAN PERTEMUKAN LAGI HAMBA DENGAN ROBOT DEDEMIT ITU**

 **Robot itu dah cinta mati sama kau Ping jadi relakan saja~**

Genmily (wah namanya ganti ya! xD)

 **Soal character Ma Liu Author cuman asal masukin aja, tiba-tiba ada di kepala Author tuh nama xD. Mungkin aja dia bakalan muncul di chap selanjutnya tapi Author gak janji bakalan jadiin dia OC HOHOHOHOHOHOHO**

 **Zhao Yun : Sifat asli Author kelihatan nih...**

 **Jiang Wei : Males nambah kali**

 **Ma Lui : J-Jahatnya...**

 **Bao Sanniang : Heee... Sayang sekali padahal dia sangat tampan tapi Suo lebih tampan!**

 **Ya, sedikit bocoran yang tidak jadi di pakai ini**

 **Author tuh awalnya pen pelakunya itu si Xu Sheng! HAHAHAHAHA  
tapi karena menurut Author dia itu kurang cocok untuk jadi wibu ya /maafkan aku Xu Sheng**

 **Xu Sheng : Padahal aku character baru... Author jahat sekali... /meluk dakimura Emili***

 **Pokoknya gitu deh dan satu lagi!**

 **Author bayangin Ma Lui itu mirip sama Isara Mao kalau jepitan rambut di poninya di lepas ,character dari Ensemble Stars!**

 **Zhao Yun : Sifat mereka jauh kali Thor**

 **Bentuk fisiknya maksudku Yun!**

 **bagi yang tidak tau Ensemble Stars itu apa silahkan sercing di mbah gugel** **( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)  
jangan salahkan Author jika kalian teracuni, huhu~**

 **Terima kasih sudah reviews!**

 **Langsung saja cekidot! ^^**

 **WARNING!**

 **TYPO, OOC, DSB**

* * *

 **Malam Jum'at  
Teror Snowman!  
Part 1**

Aaahhh... 3 hari sebelum menjelang natal tiba. Seperti biasa Zhao Yun dkk bergotong-royong menghiasi Sekolah mereka dengan nuasa natal, saat ini Zhao Yun, Ma Chao, Zhou Cang dan Guan Ping menghiasi luar gedung SMA Three Kingdoms sisanya di dalam. SMA Wu sedang bakar-bakar tentu saja bakar daging masa bakar Sekolah.

"Gan Ning dagingnya tolong di potong kecil-kecil ya." Pinta Lu Xun.

"Siap!"

"Zhu Ran dan Ling Tong tolong besarin apinya."

"Oke!" jawab mereka berdua serempak.

"Xu Sheng minyaknya sama kamu ya, tapi jangan banyak-banyak."

"Oke!" Xu Sheng membopong ember bersisi minyak tanah berjalan mendekari Zhu Ran dan Ling Tong untuk menyalakan api, karena tidak berhati-hati Xu Sheng terpeleset oleh es yang sangat licin menyebabkan minyak yang ia bawa mental dan mengenai kayu bakar dan...

"GYAAAAAAA! APINYA KEGEDEAN!"

"DEMI TAHI LALAT DONG ZHUO, 'KAN UDAH KUBILANG JANGAN BANYAK-BANYAK!"

"GYAAAA! AYAAAAAAAHHHH APINYA GEDE BANGET!" Sun Ce heboh sendiri.

"Bagus! Bagus! Ayo tambahkan minyak dan kayunya bikin yang lebih besar. Hahahahaha!" akhirnya satu SMA Wu pada syok gegara Kepala Sekolah satu ini.

Sementara itu SMA Wei-Jin sedang sibuknya mengurus panggung, pakaian natal dan es- lho, esnya buat apaan?

"Tentu saja buat hiasan dong." Terlihat Pak Cao Cao sedang asyiknya membuat es berbentuk kuda kesayangannya tidak lupa dengan lambang Wei.

Kita beralih ke ruang OSIS saja, di ruangan itu ada Cao Pi, Cao Xiu, Guo Jia dan Zhenji. Cao Pi yang sedang sibuknya mengisi beberapa lembaran kertas yang akan di serahkan ke Ayahnya dia dibantu oleh Guo Jia, sementara Zhenji pacar Cao Pi mengisi kesunyian ruangan besar itu dengan alunan musik dari serulingnya. Terus, Cao Xiu ngapain? Dia lagi ngelap guci kesayangannya Cao Cao.

"Acara tahun ini lebih meriah, ya?" Cao Pi mengangguk sekali saat di tanya oleh Guo Jia. "Ngomong-ngomong soal murid dari Shu itu..."

"Ya... Aku ingin meminta tolong mereka untuk membuatkan manusia salju."

Zhenji terhenti, "kenapa harus bikin boneka salju? Kan sudah ada es yang di buat oleh Pak Cao Cao?"

"Karena manusia salju buatan mereka sangat menarik jadi kami ingin menambah hiasan manusia salju buatan mereka." Guo Jia menjawab pertanyaan Zhenji.

"Apa bedanya manusia salju dengan boneka salju?" tanya Cao Xiu kemudian.

"Hahaha, apa ya kira-kira Tuan?" Guo Jia melirik Cao Pi.

Tanpa harus menatap Guo Jia. "Mana kutahu... Tanya saja pada Author."

Manusia salju itu manusia di baluti salju. Kalo boneka salju itu boneka-

"Garing kampret."

"Cao Xiu tugas kamu sekarang ke SMA Shu untuk memberikan tugas pada mereka." perintah Cao Pi.

Cao Xiu meletakan guci Pak Cao Cao di meja lalu berdiri. "Baiklah, Tuan Cao Pi!" Cao Xiu bergegas keluar dari ruang OSIS tersebut.

"Udah aku bilang panggil biasa aja..."

Sementara itu Zhao Yun dkk di tengah asyiknya menghiasi luar gedung SMA Three Kingdom datanglah Zhang Bao yang nampaknya sudah menyelesaikan tugasnya di dalam.

"Eh, _guys,_ semalem aku habis download film _horror_ mau nonton gak?"

"Film apa dulu nih?"

" _Snowman The Killer._ Ituloh film _Horror_ yang lagi rame."

"Wah mantep tuh mumpung nanti malem Jum'at biar tambah greget nontonnya. Jadi mau nonton dimana?"

"Di kosan kamu aja, malem-malem 'kan serem tuh."

Zhao Yun mengacukan jempol mantap, "Oke! Pulang nanti mampir ke Indamart dulu beli cemilan."

"Sip! Zhou Cang ikut gak?"

Zhou Cang yang di tengah merapikan kabel lampu, tersentak mendengar ajakan Zhang Bao. "E-eeeeee... A-aku gak ikut... A-aku ada urusan dengan Pak Guan Yu. Sudah dulu ya!" Zhou Cang langsung ngibrit.

"Yah... Gak Justice amat dia takut."

"Aku ajak Yinping dan Suo deh biar tambah rame."

"Ngaco lo Ping! Gue bisa di omelin ama Ibu kos karena bawa Cewek." Zhao Yun pentungin Guan Ping, "Udah bawa Suo aja."

Lalu datanglah seorang siswa dari SMA Wei menghampiri Zhao Yun dkk, siapa lagi kalau bukan Cao Xiu.

"Permisi. Apa benar kamu yang bernama Zhao Yun?"

Zhao Yun melirik ke Cao Xiu dengan tatapan bingung. "Iya... Siapa ya?"

"Namaku Cao Xiu dari SMA Wei. Mungkin kalian semua baru pertama kali melihatku karena aku adalah character baru." Jawabnya sopan.

"Kalau tidak salah kamu itu OSIS Wei ya? Aku baru lihat tapi aku tahu tapi aku tidak tahu."

 _Sinema pintu tobat Guan Ping._

 _Aku Tahu Dia OSIS Tetapi Aku Tidak Tahu_

"APA SI AUTHOR!"

"Y-ya... Karena aku character baru hahaha..." Cao Xiu _Sweatdrop._ "Langsung ke intinya saja, SMA Wei meminta kamu beserta teman-temanmu untuk membuatkan boneka salju. Karena kata Tuan Cao Pi boneka salju buatan kalian sangat menarik, maka dari itu kami ingin menghiasi acara natal nanti dengan boneka salju buatan kalian." Jelas Cao Xiu panjang lebar.

"Masa si boneka salju buatan kita itu menarik? Rasanya biasa saja."

"Menurut kalian biasa saja tapi menurut Tuan Cao Pi itu menarik dan keren. Jadi... Apa kalian bersedia?"

Zhao Yun, Ma Chao dan Guan Ping saling bertatapan lalu Guan Ping mengangguk mantap sementara Ma Chao mengacukan jempol, "Baiklah. Aku dan teman-temanku akan membuatkannya, _Deadline_ nya kapan?"

"Kalau bisa si... Secepatnya karena natal 'kan tiga hari lagi."

"Eh, bay de weyy..."

Semuanya menatap Guan Ping.

"Bedanya boneka salju sama manusia salju apa?"

...

Tanyakan pada Zhang Jiao saja Guan Ping karena tidak ada yang bisa menjawab. Author saja tidak tahu.

* * *

Hari pun menjelang sore, Zhao Yun dkk berjalan bersama untuk beli cemilan di Indamart baru seperapat jalan mereka bertemu dengan anak-anak dari Wu. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Lu Xun dan Zhu Ran-ohh, ternyata ada Gan Ning, Ling Tong dan Xu Sheng rupanya. Tapi... Kenapa kalian gosong gitu?

"Buset... Kalian habis ngapain dah ampe gosong gitu?"

"Biasa Yun... Kalo dah nyalain api pasti deh..." Jawab Lu Xun. "Walau aku maniak api tapi aku tidak separah Zhu Ran."

"Eh Ping. Mana _Game_ yang aku pinjem?" Ling Tong mendekati Guan Ping.

"Tar dulu, gue belom ampe ngelawan Madaramo." Sepertinya aku tahu apa yang kau mainkan Ping.

"Ini rame-rame mau kemana?" Tanya Zhu Ran.

"Kita mau ke kosan Zhao Yun mo nobar _Snowman The Killer_ , sebelum itu kami mau mampir ke Indamart dulu beli cemilan." Jawab Jiang Wei.

Mata Lu Xun bersinar, "Wah! Film yang lagi rame itu?! Boleh aku ikut?"

"Tentu saja semakin rame semakin seru."

Lu Xun melirik Gan Ning, Ling Tong, Xu Sheng dan Zhu Ran. "Ayo! Kalian berempat ikut!"

Gan Ning dan Ling Tong saling bertatap, "Boleh juga dari pada ngegabut di rumah."

"Aku ikut deh... Mumpung character baru."

"Kalau yang lain ikut... Aku Ikut."

Zhao Yun ngacungin jempol mantab, "Kalau gitu kita bareng aja!"

Akhirnya mereka berjalan bersama menuju Indamart dengan bahagia-dah kayak mo ending aja. Disini Ma Dai tidak ikut karena di suruh sama Pak Zhuge Liang ngelukis banner buat natal nanti, kasihan sekali dirimu Ma Dai~ Kakak Sepupumu tak akan merindukanmu.

"SIAPA BILANG AUTHOR!?"

Setelah cukup membeli cemilan, mereka segera menuju ke kosan Zhao Yun. Jiang Wei menuju kamar kosannya dulu untuk mengganti pakaian sementara itu di kamar Zhao Yun yang kira-kira cukup untuk menampung sekawanan dari DW ini. Jangan mikir aneh-aneh ya~

"Gak jadi ngajak Suo?"

"Dia gak suka film _horror_ jadi dia pulang duluan sama Bao Sanniang, Guan Yinping dan Xingcai." Jawab Guan Xing datar.

"Kita nontonnya malem aja jam 9 deh. Sambil nunggu mabar dulu yok ada event bagus nih." Zhao Yun mengeluarkan Hpnya diikuti yang lain. Terkecuali Lu Xun dan Zhu Ran, Lu Xun membaca buku sementara Zhu Ran ngestalk Nistagram orang. Siapa tuh~

Langsung saja kita skip jam 9... Cepet amat? Biarin lah dari pada lama-lama.

"Oke, langsung aja matiin lampunya. Kita lihat siapa yang tereaknya lebih kencang."

"Atas nama keadilan mana mungkin lelaki sejati teriak kecuali teriak untuk JUSTICE!"

 _Sinema pintu tobat Ma Chao_

 _Aku Rela Berteriak Demi JUSTICE_

"APA SI AUTHOR!" (2)

Akhirnya saatnya telah tiba. Kamar Zhao Yun gelap sejadi-jadinya, cemilan terpegang masing-masing, volume dari leptop Zhang Bao sampai full. Tak perlu khawatir dengan penghuni kos karena kebanyakan dari penghuni kos pulang kampung untuk merayakan natal di rumah masing-masing.

"Gila... Baru mulai aja udah _dark_ gitu."

Sementara Jiang Wei meluk erat bantal bergambar beruang, sesekali menyembunyikan wajah di balik bantal. Di pertengahan Film sudah menunjukan tanda-tanda si pembunuh itu, dari; Darah, senjata tajam dan yang lebih menakutkan adalah manusia salju dengan ukiran wajah dari darah dan organ-organ manusia.

Xu Sheng gigit jari, "S-serem banget...!"

"I-itu kayaknya tandanya deh buat target selanjutnya. Macam Teror gitu?" seru Lu Xun di belakang dengan nada bertanya.

Dan...

 **JUMPSCARE**

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

"KABUR-KABUR! ITU SNOWMANNYA DI BELAKANG!"

"DUH! LAMA BANGET SI TOKOH UTAMANYA!"

"YA ELAH! ACARA NYEBUR LAGI!"

Di film si tokoh utama lagi di kejar oleh Snowman dan si tokoh utama nyebur ke kolam yang dinginnya minta ampun. Si Snowman tanpa ragu ikut nyebur dan mengejar si tokoh utama.

"Gue kira kolamnya bakal di tutup, lho." Kata Zhu Ran kemudian.

"Berati si Snowman ini tipe yang lebih suka membunuh langsung korbannya." Ujar Lu Xun.

"Snowmannya lemah sama api!-GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Cape ya dengerin mereka tereak-tereak walau kita tidak bisa mendengarnya. Akhirnya satu jam lebih pun telah di habiskan dengan rasa tegang dan teriakan berakhir.

"Akhirnya si Snowman mati kebakar." Kata Zhang Bao.

"Endingnya lucu deh, tapi aku kasihan sama tokoh utamanya teman-teman dan keluarganya mati gegara Snowman."

"Yun, Snowmannya bukan si 'anu' 'kan?" Jiang Wei ngelirik Zhao Yun.

"Ya gak lah orang kayak dia mana mungkin bisa sepsikopat Snowman yang ada di film."

Guan Ping ngelirik jam, "udah jam 10 lewat aja bapak gue ngomel gak ya."

"Mending kita pulang aja deh mumpung belom malem banget." Lu Xun mulai bersiap-siap untuk pulang di ikuti teman-teman Wu.

"Waahh, saljunya turun lebat ya." Kata Zhang Bao setelah membuka pintu kamar Zhao Yun. "Yuk lah cabut takutnya ada badai salju lagi."

"Oke, Yun kita balik ya _thanks_ hari ini!" Ma Chao tos ke Zhao Yun di ikuti lainnya.

"Mampir lagi ya anak-anak Wu jangan sungkan, tapi jangan lupa bawa makanan yang banyak." Zhao Yun melambaikan tangan.

Setelah memastikan teman-temannya hilang dari penglihatannya, Zhao Yun menutup pintu kamarnya lalu mendapati Jiang Wei yang sedang menyapu kamarnya.

"Duh Wei! Ngapain si repot-repot nyapu aku 'kan bisa sendiri." Zhao Yun berkacak pinggang.

Jiang Wei tertawa kecil, "tidak apa-apa Yun lagian belum begitu ngantuk gegara tegang nonton film tadi."

"Filmnya memang sangat seram pantas bioskop rame cuman karena tuh film."

"Sadis banget si pas bagian nyiksa ama bunuhnya... Apa lagi pas mati lampu-"

 **CEKREK**

"GYAAAAA! MATI LAMPU BENERAN!" Jiang Wei langsung meluk Zhao Yun.

"APA SI MELUK-MELUK! DUH KENAPA OMONGANMU JADI BENERAN!?"

"MANA KUTAHU YUN! AKU CUMAN ASAL NGOMONG DOANG."

 **Tuk**

 **Tuk**

 **Tuk**

"Y-Yun... Itu suara apaan...?"

"G-gak tau..."

 **Tuk**

 **Tuk**

 **Tuk**

 **Tuk**

Jiang Wei dan Zhao Yun mulai gemetar, "Y-Yun... S-suaranya makin deket..."

"I-ini kek yang ada di film... A-abis mati lampu ada suara kayak gini..."

Lalu suaranya semakin besar.

"Y-Y-Yuuunn... S-S-S-S-S-S-Suaranya makin dekat..." Jiang Wei meluk erat Zhao Yun.

"A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-Aku tau..."

Suara itu semakin dekat...

Semakin dekat...

Semakin dekat...

Semakin dekat...

Semakin dekaaaaaaaat...

 **BRAK**

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA SETAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNN PAYUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUNG!"

"HEH! SIAPA SETAN PAYUNG?!"

"L-lho? Ibu Kosan?"

Ternyata itu adalah ibu kosan yang lagi pake masker sekaligus bawa payung. Kalau Author di posisinya Zhao Yun sama Jiang Wei Author juga bakalan tereak.

"Kamu ini ya Yun bikin Ibu gak tenang maskeran gegara kamu sama temen-temen kamu tereak."

Zhao Yun cengengesan, "Maap Bu lagi nonton film horror hehe."

"Jiang Wei juga kamu juga ngapain di kamar Zhao Yun? Ngehomo?"

Jiang Wei langsung masang muka jijik diikuti Zhao Yun, "Ya gak lah Bu! Saya mah masih demen sama cewek!"

"Ya udah jangan tereak-tereak lagi ini udah malem. Sekarang lagi mati lampu bergilir mungkin nyala lagi tengah malem, Ibu balik dulu." Setan Payu-maksudku Ibu kos itupun pergi. Memang Ibu kos itu menyeramkan apa lagi pas di tagih.

"Ya udah Yun aku balik ke kamarku ya, ini udah aku sapu."

"Iya, makasih ya Wei."

* * *

Sementara itu pasukan Shu dan Wu yang sedang asyik ngobrol ini.

"Kita lewat sini?" Kata Lu Xun menunjuk ke sebuah gang lumayan kecil.

"Kamu yakin? Itu gang horror lho." Kata Ling Tong di belakang.

Guan Ping menaikan alis kanannya, "Horror gimana?"

"Gosip yang kudengar si katanya ada orang pakaian serba putih penghuni gang ini, tanda-tandanya si ada suara kayak gesekan golok gitu."

Zhang Bao langsung merinding, "Kok kayak di Film yang kita tonton si?"

"Makanya mending jangan lewat gang situ deh apa lagi kita jangan lama-lama di-"

 **KREEEEEEEKK**

Para kawanan itu terdiam seketika ketika mendengar suara tersebut, ingin sekali mencari tahu asal suara itu tapi mereka membeku di tempat. Tidak berani untuk berbicara apa lagi bergerak, walau sedang musim dingin dan salju turun dengan lumayan derasnya keringat mengalir dari kepala mereka.

 **KREEEEEEEK**

"Li-Ling Tong... Suaranya kek gini?" Tanya Xu Sheng.

Ling Tong menelan ludah, "Ha-harusnya..."

"Mending kitaa pergi deh dari sini sebelum sesuatu yang tidak di inginkan terjadi..." pinta Lu Xun.

"Duhh... Gue pen ngompol."

Guan Xing jitak kepala Guan Ping, "Dasar jorok!"

Suara itu semakin lama semakin mendekat, mereka memberanikan diri untuk melihat siapa yang menghasilkan suara itu. Tak perlu menunggu lama lagi orang yang menghasilkan suara itu sudah muncul!

Ma Chao yang dekat dengan gang itu bergetar hebat dan mukanya sangat pucat dia tepat berhadapan dengan orang yang menghasilkan suara tersebut, "KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA SNOWMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN! JUSTICEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Ma Chao langsung tancap gas tapi masih sempat-sempatnya tereak Justice.

"MA CHAO TUNGGUUUUUUUUU!" Guan Ping menyusul lalu Xing dan Zhang Bao, setelah itu di susul oleh pasukan Wu terkecuali Lu Xun yang sempat terpeleset dan jatuh.

"ZHU RAAAAN TUNGGUIN AKU! H-HIIII!" Lu Xun ketakutan hebat, dia tidak bisa berpikir jernih maupun tenang yang ada di pikirannya saat ini adalah orang yang mirip dengat pembunuh yang ada di film dia tonton ada di hadapannya sekarang!

"SAM BADIY HELP MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

* * *

 **To Be Continued ala-ala meme**

 **Duh, apa yang terjadi nih ama si Lu Xun! Zhu Ran tega nih ninggalin sahabat Fire Attacknya**

 **Zhu Ran : Maafkan aku Lu Xun! Aku janji aku akan menyelamatkanmu!**

 **Guan Ping : Lebay amat dah kayak sinetron**

 **Hey! Hey! Ada berita bahagia nih!**

 **Apa itu?**

 **Jeng jeng jeng!**

 **WARRIORS OROCHI 4!**

 **YEEEEEYYYYYYYY!**

 **Yang paling di nanti-nantikan akhirnya tiba! Yup, WO 4!**

 **Akhirnya doaku terkabulkan setelah aku kecewa dengan DW 9 KOEI mengkonfirmasikan WO 4 yang akan rilis 16 Oktober!**

 **Sudah lihat trailernya? Kalau belum langsung aja ke Channelnya KOEI!**

 **Duh, papa Zeus kekar juga ya~**

 **Sebelum itu Author ingin mengucapkan...**

 **MINAL AIDIN WAL FAIZIN**

 **MOHON MAAF LAHIR & BATIN**

 **Maafkan Author jika Author banyak kekurangan dalam membuat fanfiction ini terutama fanfiction sebelah yaitu The Rain and Tears  
memang ya di situ Zhu Ran kasar banget.**

 **Zhu Ran : AUTHOR SENDIRI YANG BIKIN**

 **Dan terima kasih sudah setia dengan fanfiction ini dan bersabar menunggu. I LOP U ALL!**

 **Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya!**


End file.
